No Importa - (Lapiven)
by Elvats
Summary: Lapis es una "Rebelde" que ve en su vida mucha melancolía, ella está constantemente metiendose en problemas e ignorando lo qué pasa a su alrededor. Pero un día conoce a su opuesto, un nuevo amigo llamado Steven mucho menor que ella. El cual no puede dejar de hablar de lo maravilloso que es vivir y la vida en general. ¿Que es lo que podría salir mal si comenzarán a juntarse?
1. Rebelde

Escuchaba lo de siempre era lo mismo todos los días para ella. "Si sigues así terminaras como una don nadie", pareciera que la gente a su alrededor le importara siquiera lo que le ocurría. No tienen idea de lo que ella tenía que aguantar siempre, pareciera que a sus 16 años se hubiera rendido ante la vida, pero acaso lo que se rindió realmente con ella ¿fue la misma vida?

Siempre se preguntaba lo mismo la "rebelde".

-Lapis ¿Me estás escuchando?.

-Si claro profesor -contestó Lapis amargada.

-No puedes saltarte las clases otra vez o te haré que te suspendan -el profesor solto con lo poco de cordura que le quedaba.

Lapis solo respondió con una cabeza agachada y un pequeño gesto de desprecio de su parte al profesor. Mientras que el solo se limitó a suspirar y a dejarla salir de aquel salón tan anticuado en el que estaban.

Se dispuso a salir de la escuela, ya era tarde por lo que la mayoría de los alumnos ya se habían ido a sus respectivas casas. Agarro su mochila de mala gana y paso por el pasillo central de la escuela, para posteriormente salir de una vez, pero pronto su pequeña acción tan pacifica fue interrumpida por murmullos de otros estudiantes, que eran dirigidos sin lugar a dudas hacia su persona. Que sin gran esfuerzo, intentaban que quedarán desapercibidas en aquellos pasillos. A Lapis le molesto esto pero solo se limito a darles una simple mirada de desprecio para no meterse en más problemas. Mirada la cuál era hasta cierto punto imponente, al hacer esta acción siguió su camino, para por fin salir de la escuela.

Al cabo de un rato tomo el autobús de siempre. Ya una vez estando adentro de este, sumergida en sus pensamientos, pudo sentir que alguien la miraba. Ella volteo con curiosidad para saber de quién se trataba y se sorprendio al reconocer aquel rostro de un niño de 12 o tal vez 13 años de cabello negro rizado, que con gran entusiasmo le sonreía. Está pequeñísima acción causó un pequeño y tímido sonrojó acompañado de una leve sonrisa. Lapis sabía de quién se trataba puesto a que lo había visto en varias ocasiones en la misma ruta que ella agarraba todos los días para llegar a su casa. Lapis pudo verse feliz por esa situación. Ese pequeño y aleatorio momento, había mejorado su día sin dudas.

El tan amablemente le regalo una sonrisa, se levantó de donde yacía y se dirigió hacia la chica de aspecto "Rebelde".

-Hola. ¿Puedo acompañarte? -decía el pequeño, aún con aquella sonrisa.

-Claro.. por favor siéntate -respondió Lapis.

-Muchas gracias -sonrió aún más y se sentó a su lado, para que posteriormente hablara de nuevo -me llamó Steven ¿y tu?

-Soy Lapis es un placer -dijo con amabilidad.

-Que nombre más bonito, me gusta tu cabello ¿es natural? -preguntó el pequeño curioso.

-Jaja me lo pinte, ¿enserio te gusta?

-Si es bonito y te da mucha personalidad -dijo esto sonriendo.

-Gracias -Lapis respondió con una sonrisa y un pequeño rubor el cual se le escapaba.


	2. ¿Te sucede algo?

Todo lo bueno tiende a acabar pronto. La corta charla de Lapis y Steven se termino muy rápido, compartieron pequeñas palabras típicas e insignificantes. Pero ciertamente para Lapis en cierto modo no lo fueron así. El pequeño Steven tenía una atmósfera encantadora, cómica y agradable. Lapis en solo pensar en los pocos momentos que compartió con Steven, le provocaba una sensación de felicidad. Quien lo diría una pequeña charla con aquel niño y Lapis sabía que es una de las personas más agradables con las que haya tenido el placer de intercambiar palabras.

-Steven..

Lapis pronunció su nombre silenciosamente y al hacer esto se le escapaba una sonrisa instintiva. Ella ya después de bajar de aquel autobús, siguió caminando lo que le quedaba para llegar a su casa. Solo le quedaban unas cuantas cuadras para llegar a su destino, pero para sorpresa de Lapis unos "amigos" que pasaban por ahí y le hablaron, deteniendo su simple e cometido.

-Lapis!. Acompáñanos habrá una fiesta en la casa de un amigo, habrá cerveza, música y.. -no terminó su oración. Por que Lapis lo interrumpió.

-No puedo. Mañana tengo escuela, será en otra ocasión -Lapis hablaba con seriedad.

-Esa no es la Lapis que conozco -dijo en un tono incrédulo -Estás segura?.

-Ya amigo, dijo que no -hablo su acompañante -lo más probable es que planee algo turbio. Apoco no "rebelde"?.

-Tienes razón, en ese caso nos vemos Lapis -dijo algo incrédulo y extrañado.

-Si adiós -Lapis al terminar de decir esto, soltó un suspiro de alivio.

Al final termino llegando a su casa. Abrió la puerta, puso sus llaves en una pequeña mesa y la mochila la dejo en un rincón cercas de la puerta principal. Ella se dirigió al refrigerador y saco algo de comida y al hacer estas simples acciones no dejaba de pensar en la agradable charla que tuvo con aquel pequeño y si pronto sus caminos se encontrarían de nuevo. Su mente comenzó a divagar sin dudas.

-Veo que llegaste.

Al escuchar esto Lapis no pudo evitar reaccionar algo asustada y sorprendida. Tanto pensamiento vago la había dejado con las defensas bajas.

-Mama carajo!. No hagas eso me asustas! -gritó Lapis con tono enojado.

-Hey! esa boca. Vienes más distraída de lo habitual -la madre de Lapis suelta una pequeña risa, para después hablar -Te pasó algo?.

-Emm.. nada en lo absoluto -dijo Lapis mientras un pequeño rubor se le escapaba.

-Te ves un poco diferente y de una buena manera me refiero, no a la típica Lapis callada y "Rebelde" que conozco.

-De qué hablas?. Estoy muy normal -al darse cuenta de lo que dijo no pudo evitar ruborizarse mas de lo que ya estaba.

-Definitivamente te pasó algo -volvió e a soltar una risita y hablo nuevamente -no te preocupes no me tienes que decir -hablo dejando atrás el irregular comportamiento de su hija -en aquella bandeja hay comida, caliéntala si tienes hambre-lo dijo señalando aquella bandeja.

-Si como sea. -el rubor que tenía aún no se desvanecía por completo -veo que las cosas mejoraron de momento para ti y para mi padre. -decía sería.

Al escuchar esto la madre miro a Lapis con extrañeza, sabía a lo que se refería. Pero terminó simplemente por irse de la cocina ya para que la rebelde se encontrará sola. Lapis volvió a entrar nuevamente a sus pensamientos. Por un momento se preguntó por qué se estaba comportando tan irregularmente. Hasta para ella era algo extraño su forma de comportarse en ese momento. "Me pregunto que diablos es lo que me sucede", pensó la rebelde.

Ala mañana siguiente todo transcurrió como siempre. Lapis se preparo para ir ala escuela, salió de casa como siempre y recorrió el camino de siempre. Subió al autobús de siempre y en todo este recorrido que utilizo para llegar a la escuela. No dejo de pensar acerca de aquel niño simpático que hace poco había conocido. Ya hasta le pareció algo extraño solo pensar en Steven. Se preguntaba constantemente si le había gustado de su compañía y que es lo que pensaba acerca de ella.

Al cabo de un tiempo ya se encontraba pasando por aquellos pasillos de la escuela. En los que ella había tenido experiencias nada alentadoras. Tomando de ejemplo la situación de ayer. Habían muchas voces por aquel pasillo, no se podía distinguir ni sola una frase coherente de lo que producían aquellos alumnos. Ese ambiente le molestaba a Lapis, pero no podía hacer nada para impedirlo. Así eran las cosas, por lo que trataba de no prestarle mucha atención, por lo que siguió en su recorrido. Antes de entrar a su salón, noto que unas compañeras molestaban a una chica en específico. Esa chica era Peridot, pero no era como si fuera acosó ya que Peridot tenía la fama de buscarse los problemas por sí misma y aún que tratará de no buscarse problemas que era en pocas ocasiones. Ella no podía evitarlo. Así era su personalidad y su gran boca. En todo caso se podía defender en términos de hablar. Pero en términos de pelea siempre terminaba golpeada o algo por el estilo. Habia algo que reconocerle a Peridot, puesto a que después de recibir tanta paliza y amenazas. No dejaba que la dejaran que como la "víctima" y eso era de respetar o al menos para muchos de los estudiantes ahí.

-No se crean superiores idiotas, solo por qué me ganan en fuerza! -dijo enfadada, la antes ya mencionada Peridot.

-Porque simplemente no te callas de una vez -dijo molesta una de las que le propinaban el "acosó".

Ya iban a comenzar a soltar los primeros empujones bruscos, pero se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Lapis que observaba todo esto. Presencia que producía respeto e imponía. Lapis era muy bien conocida por meterse en problemas, por lo que ya la mayoría sabia de ella.

-Déjala no vale la maldita pena -dijo con enojó.

Abandonaron el lugar y solo quedó Peridot y Lapis.

-jaja parece que tú si impones he compañera? -decía Peridot en un tono burlón.

Lapis no se dispuso a responderle y solo entro al salón. Se sentó en su lugar para esperar a el profesor. Peridot siguio a Lapis en todo momento y llego a sentarse a un lado de la conocida rebelde y empezó a hablar con su tono molesto habitual.

-Gracias amiga por lo de hace unos segundos. Si de por sí ya tengo demasiados burlas por mi nombre y ya sabes toda esa mierda -decía peridot en un tono molesto -tú también tienes un nombre raro no es así?.

Lapis no podía aguantar tanto de lo que decía Peridot. Así que solo se levanto de ahí y se sentó en otro lugar. Ya estaba harta en un cierto grado de la tonterías que decía Peridot. Mientras que Peridot ingenuamente dijo.

-Ok amiga te veo después -dijo sonriéndole.

Lapis sabía que tenía buenas intenciones, pero no dejaba de molestar su forma de ser. Se podría decir que Peridot tenía suerte, ya que ese día Lapis se encontraba más apartada de su forma habitual de ser. Por lo que no explotó y no le hizo nada Peridot.

El día pasó muy lento. Peridot estuvo muy enfadosa en lo que transcurría el tiempo en la escuela. Por el lado de Lapis, tuvo que evitarla lo más que pudo. Lapis solo ansiaba irse de aquella escuela y dirigirse a la parada del autobús de una vez. Pero simplemente no se podía aún.

Al terminar la escuela, Lapis se dirigió rápidamente a la parada de autobuses y espero el autobús. Estaba ciertamente ansiosa pero por qué?. Pasaron varios autobuses, pero no tomo ninguno. Ella esperaba uno en específico. Paso el tiempo hasta que por una de las ventanillas de uno de los autobuses que pasaban. Vio un cabello rizado alborotado, demasiado peculiar y sabía de inmediato de quién se trataba. Subio de prisa y se le formo una sonrisa instintivamente al ver a un pequeño muy peculiar.

-Steven -Lapis soltó un pequeño sonrojo acompañado de un sonrisa.


	3. Chapter 3

-Hola Lapis! -dijo el pequeño Steven sonriente.

-Hola Steven, puedo acompañarte? -preguntó Lapis, mientras que un pequeño sonrojo se hizo presente en ella.

-Seguro. Pensé que te olvidarías rápido de mi -habló Steven aún con aquella sonrisa.

-No creo que me olvidaría de ti Steven -Lapis había contestado con cierto rubor en las mejillas.

-Igual pienso lo mismo. Parece como si fuera el destinó el quisiera que nos encontráramos de nuevo, algo me dice que seremos muy buenos amigos -al terminar de decir esto a Steven se le llenaron los ojos de cierto entusiasmo y brillo.

-Claro que lo seremos. Supongo que ya tienes demasiados amigos

-Trató de que todos sean mis amigos, nunca se pueden tener demasiados amigos -dijo el pequeño, con ese típico tono alegre que tiene -Qué edad tienes Lapis? -preguntó curioso.

-Ya soy algo grande -Lapis habló con un tono triste, evadiendo aquella pregunta y después de una pequeña pausa habló -Tu que edad tienes?.

-Tengo 13 años -respondió con seguridad.

-Aún eres muy chico -Lapis sonrió y acarició el pelo alborotado de Steven.

Al decir esto, Steven solo se limitó a sonreírle. Los dos siguieron platicando todo el trayecto de temas triviales. Pronto la parada de Lapis ya había pasado y seguía hablando con aquel pequeño. El tiempo pasaba y el autobús seguía su trayecto. Se sumergió mucho más en la plática, que en cuestión de unos minutos más el autobús se detuvo en una parada y acto seguido Steven se paro agarró sus cosas y hablo.

-Yo aquí me bajo Lapis.

-Que coincidencia yo igual aquí bajo.

Lapis contestó de imprevisto y acto seguido bajaron los dos de aquel autobús.

-Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa? -preguntó la Rebelde.

-No te preocupes vivo a solo unas cuadras -contestó con un tono amable, mientras le regalaba una sonrisa.

-Oh ok en ese caso nos vemos luego -dijo ruborizada.

-Adiós -dijo Steven agitando su mano en señal de despedida.

Acto seguido sus caminos se separaron y cada quien se dispuso a dirigirse a sus respectivas casas. Lapis camino más de lo que acostumbraba, pero a ella poco le importó. Ya que había compartido a un más tiempo del normal con su pequeño amigo Steven. Al estar con él, podía sentir un sentimiento ciertamente nuevo y desconocido para ella. Y lo raro fue que le gustaba sentir esta nueva sensación.

Era lo que realmente en ese momento sentía, fuera solo un sentimiento amigable de tener una amistad?, o era lo algo más?.

Los días de Lapis pasaban en su mayoría normalmente. Pero con una pequeña excepción de momentos en específicos que pasaban de normales a especiales. Momentos en los que pasaba tiempo con aquel pequeño niño. Sus platicas se hacían más largas y cada vez conocían más del uno y del otro. Poco a poco de acompañarlo a simplemente en el transcurso del autobús, paso a acompañarlo del autobús hasta a la misma puerta de su casa.

Al contrario de cualquier otro momento en el día que no allá sido el antes mencionado. A Lapis poco le importaba lo que sucediera en el día. Los días de escuela le molestaban pero no se los saltaba para poder encontrarse con Steven. Cada vez comenzaba a sentir que encontrarse con el era más importante que cualquier otra cosa en el día.

Pensaba constantemente en el y gracias a él se comportaba relativamente mejor con las personas. Pero había ocasiones, en los que se comportaba como en la antigua Lapis rebelde e imponente que todos conocían, a excepción de Steven claro está.

En una tarde como cualquiera, Peridot salió más tarde de lo que acostumbraba de la escuela. Y al ver a Lapis saliendo a la vez que ella de la escuela. Se le ocurrió la "brillante" idea de acompañar a su "amiga" de regreso. Por lo que en cuestión de tiempo, ya se le podía ver a Peridot caminando con una expresión de superioridad junto a la "peligrosa" Lapis. La cuál se le podía ver una expresión hostil y amarga. Obviamente no deseaba que Peridot estuviera con ella. Por lo que ella solo se limitaba a ignorarla.

Ya estaban llegando a la parada que Lapis siempre tomaba y Peridot aún seguía con ella. Pasaron los autobuses y Lapis no se fue de inmediato. Ya que, como de costumbre esperaría hasta qué llegara Steven.

-Ya pasaron varios autobuses y aún no has tomado ninguno. Planeas algo o que? -preguntó Peridot curiosa y con su tono particularmente molesto.

-Que te importa?. Además tu por qué no has tomado ninguno? -contestó molesta evadiendo aquella pregunta.

-Por qué evades mi pregunta? -decía extrañada Peridot.

La rebelde no respondió y un silencio se presentó en aquel lugar. Lapis lucía ciertamente enfadada por toda esa situación.

-Yo solo quería acompañar a mi compañera y ya -dijo Peridot.

Lapis seguía en silencio ignorándola y Peridot solo siguió hablando.

-Tal vez esperas a alguien verdad?

Lapis reaccionó de inmediato al escuchar esto y la miro algo enojada.

-Jaja, parece que di en el clavo o no? -dijo burlona -y que, quien es o que? algún idiota esperanzado o algo así?.

-Ya cállate quieres? -dijo enojada.

-Oh tú eres la idiota esperanzada?, jaja.

Lapis rápidamente se paro de aquel lugar en donde estaban y la agarro bruscamente del cuello.

-Te dije que te callaras -decía Lapis enojada y en un tono alto.

Lapis no era de mostrar tolerancia y aquello realmente le molesto. Peridot soltó quejas de lo fuerte que Lapis la había agarrado. Al pasar un segundos, simplemente la soltó para luego con algo de fuerza empujarla bruscamente. Peridot solo se quejó por el dolor de aquellas acciones y se le veía cierta preocupación y tristeza en sus ojos.

-Lárgate de aquí de una maldita vez -dijo Lapis en tono serio

Acto seguido Peridot se levantó aún con cierta preocupación y comenzó a irse lentamente del lugar aún adolorida. Peridot sintió tristeza de este acontecimiento. Pero en cambio Lapis solo sintió alivio de que al fin se fuera. Y ahora Lapis sola en aquel lugar. Se quedó esperando el autobús en donde venia el pequeño Steven, ciertamente como ella acostumbraba a hacerlo. Después de unas horas lapis aún seguía esperando aquel autobús, el cual nunca llegó a verlo.

Lapis después de un rato por fin decidió retirarse pero no de inmediato, pasaron minutos que luego se convirtieron en horas. Estaba algo deprimida y pensativa por causa de no haberlo visto ese día. Comenzó a dirigirse a su casa, ya exhausta para verlo al día siguiente. Ya era algo tarde por lo que cuando llegó a su casa, su madre estaba esperando a que llegará. Estaba "preocupada", Lapis cansada no quiso prestarle atención a las quejas de su madre. Por lo que fue a su cuarto deprimida por no ver a su pequeño amigo.

En la mente de Lapis comenzó a llenarse de ideas nada agradables de lo que le podría a ver pasado a Steven. Pero al fin concluyó que simplemente no asistió a la escuela y terminó por dormirse después de varios minutos.

Para el día siguiente a Lapis no le pareció caerle nada bien. Se sentía frustrada y solo pareciera que quería abandonar rápido todo lo que tenía que hacer, para poder encontrarse rápidamente con Steven. Ese día Lapis se encontraba más cruel con sus compañeros que de costumbre. Anteriormente había bajado su comportamiento agresivo. Pero hoy era el día de mala suerte para los estudiantes que tan siquiera cruzaran sus miradas con ella, era obvio para todos que a Lapis le había pasado algo para que estuviera enojada con todos. Inclusive los profesores se sentían hostigados con miradas nada agradables que lanzaba la rebelde.

Para cuando la escuela termino y se dirigió hacia la parada de autobuses sucedió lo mismo que el día de ayer. Lapis se quedó esperando a su pequeño pero nunca apareció y esta vez no pudo simplemente regresar a su casa otra vez. Ya habían pasado 2 días y ella no lo había visto. De imprevisto Lapis agarró el autobús siguiente y se dirigió a la casa de Steven. Ya lo había acompañado anteriormente hasta su casa, por lo que ya sabia en donde se encontraba. Toda su acción pudo a ver sido solo de preocupación o simplemente no podía aguantar no poder verlo.

En lo que se aproximaba cada vez más a la casa de Steven. Lapis comenzaba a pensar que pensarían los padres de este o qué pensaría el propio y amigable de Steven al verla parada delante de su casa. Oh tocando directamente a su puerta y de lo extraño que se vería esta situación. Ciertamente al final no le hizo ningún caso a estas cosas. Solo quería verlo, quería que la viera y que el le sonriera como el lo hacía siempre.

En cuestión de minutos ella se encontraba al frente de la casa de Steven. Al acercarse lentamente a la casa de este, escucho una risa que rápidamente identificó. Hecho un vistazo en la ventana de la casa y a lo lejos pudo alcanzar a ver un pelo rizado muy alborotado. Con solo poder ver ese característico cabello, se le formó rápidamente una sonrisa y en su cara se le presentaba un rubor muy notable. Ella comenzaba a sentirse bien. Sentía como el corazón le latía más fuerte de lo normal, su respiración cambiaba y su mente estuviera echa un desastre por así decirlo.

Ella se sentía muy extraña, pero a la vez bien. Se dirigió a la puerta y toco varias veces esperando a que alguien contestara y al cabo de unos segundos alguien se dirigió a la puerta y abría.

-Lapis!. Que haces aquí? -preguntó un pequeño sonriente

-Steven! -Hablo emocionada y sonrojada.

Ella se acercó a él y lo abrazo con fuerza. Steven rió y respondió al abrazo de inmediato.


	4. Chapter 4

Fue tal vez de las únicas veces o la única vez que se vio a Lapis tan adentrada en un abrazo. Duro un tiempo considerable aquella acción, pero a Steven no pareció importarle ya que era una persona cariñosa y hablamos de un insignificante abrazo. Pero por otro lado a Lapis le encantó.

-Qué haces aquí Lapis? -preguntó el pequeño curioso.

-Solo pasaba por aquí y quise saludarte. Ya no te había visto en 2 días, no interrumpi nada cierto?.

-Para nada Lapis. Ayudaba a mi papá a preparar la cena.

-Oh ya veo, solo quería saludar a si que supongo que ya me..

Una tercera voz interrumpió a Lapis.

-Hey Steven quién es?.

-Es una de mis mejores amigas -Steven habló entusiasmado al decir esto.

-Jaja claro que si. En ese caso no seas maleducado e invítala a pasar, estábamos haciendo la comida si quieres puedes quedarte a comer.

-Jaja no se preocupe solo quería saludar -dijo Lapis algo apenada.

-No hay nada de que preocuparse, ven pasa -el padre de Steven dijo con una sonrisa.

-Por favor Lapis, será grandioso -el pequeño añadió sonriente.

-Claro jaja -Lapis se mostró algo ruborizada, al ver la insistencia del pequeño.

Ella quería aceptar desde el principio, pero por su mente había pensado que sería algo extraño. Recalcando que ya la situación en la que una adolescente fuera hasta la casa de un niño deseando verlo. Ya era bastante extraña.

-Vamos adentro pues -dijo el padre de Steven

Primero entró el padre del pequeño y luego el pequeño agarrando la mano de Lapis. Guiándola. Lapis en su interior se sintió algo eufórica por esta pequeña e inocente acción, como la es agarrar la mano de alguien. Y en cierta forma Lapis se sentía como alguna especie de tonta. Que con tan simple acción le produciría sentimientos extraños y nervios. Al concluir con tan simple hazaña de entrar a la casa. Steven y su padre se dirigieron nuevamente a la cocina, para terminar de hacer la comida. Mientras que Lapis se estableció en la sala de la casa, acto seguido dio una mirada e inspecciono la casa de una manera inocente y curiosa.

Lapis pudo observar unos cuadernos con algunas notas musicales, fotografías del padre con el hijo y de la que solo teóricamente podría ser la madre. Era una sala digna de cualquier estereotipo de casa "familiar" o algo por el estilo. Era simple pero también había un ambiente de confort. Lapis imagino por unos segundos como sería vivir en aquella casa, de lo que sería poder ver a Steven todos los días. Y no tardó en preguntarse que era extraño pensar así de Steven. Como si solo quisiera estar con el.

-Jesus que tonta soy

Lapis dijo silenciosamente, manifestando su enojo con ella misma. No tardó en pensar que talvez existiera la posibilidad, de que ella sentía amor por el chico. Pero rápidamente borraba ese pensamiento de su cabeza y decía que era solo amistad. Una muy profunda amistad. Además podía ser mala casi todo el tiempo, pero sentirse capaz de sentir sentimientos por un niño. Era incluso un golpe en la conciencia de Lapis.

-Pero así es el amor, nunca sabes cómo llegara

Lapis se sorprendió al ver a el padre del pequeño, arrojando aquellas palabras.

-Disculpe? -dijo sorprendida y algo ruborizada.

-Habló de la película -aclaró el padre de Steven.

Rápidamente Lapis dirigió su mirada al televisor que tenía enfrente suyo. En el cual, pasaban una película con una temática romántica. Al darse cuenta de a lo que se refería realmente, Lapis pudo aliviarse. Ya que pensaba que tal vez sabía lo que Lapis pensaba. Aún que esto no tuviera ningún fundamento o sentido alguno. Así que para disimular el asombro que sintió. Decidió simplemente hablar.

-Oh claro jaja -esa clase de risas que soltaba ocasionalmente, ya comenzaban a dolerle a la rebelde.

-La comida estará en unos minutos -dijo el padre -Steven ven con tu amiga!.

-Voy para allá! -dijo el pequeño, mientras se acercaba a la habitación.

En segundos llego Steven con un pequeño mandil que tenía puesto. Lapis no pudo evitar sonreír y sonrojarse. Al ver el aspecto del pequeño.

-Bueno socio tu habla con tu amiga yo regreso a la cocina -habló en tono agradable.

-Ok papá - dijo Steven sonriente.

El padre salió de la habitación y quedaron solos Steven y Lapis.

-Es muy amigable tu padre Steven. Por cierto y tu madre en donde está? -preguntó Lapis dudosa.

-Lo qué pasa es que ella tuvo un accidente cuando estaba muy chico. Y ya no está con nosotros - la cara amigable característica de Steven desapareció por unos momentos.

-Steven lo siento mucho -Lapis habló entristecida y bajo la mirada que siempre llevaba en alto.

-No te preocupes, no pude conocerla por lo que no hay nada que sentir -Steven restauró su actitud de una manera rápida. Mostrando nuevamente el optimismo que siempre lo caracterizó.

-Steven, sabias que eres la persona más asombrosa que he conocido -dijo Lapis con una sonrisa, mirándolo a los ojos y acariciando su cabello.

Steven se ruborizó y sonrío ala vez.

-Muchas gracias, puede que sea tal vez genial pero tú lo eres aún más Lapis. Te quiero, gracias por ser mi amiga.

Steven corrió y abrazo a la rebelde. Lapis se había puesto roja como un tomate por la situación tan bonita en la que se encontraba y no tardó en corresponder a el abrazo.

-Ya está la comida vengan! -gritó el padre del pequeño. El cual se encontraba en la cocina.

-Ok ahí vamos! -respondió el pequeño con entusiasmo.

Steven se separó de aquel abrazo y se dirigió a la cocina.

La mente de Lapis estaba echo un caos. Era una explosión de sentimientos aquel abrazo que Steven le había dado hace unos segundos. Tanto así que había puesto algo a tontada a Lapis y en el buen sentido cabe aclarar. Y que si hubiera podido la rebelde. Haría que nunca acabará aquel abrazo tan especial que le proporcionó.

La comida pasó muy agradable mente. Steven y su padre hablaban de anécdotas divertidas y generaban un ambiente muy reconfortante. Tanto que se sintió parte de la familia y hacía tiempo que Lapis no se sentía parte de algo. En toda la cena no pudo apartarle los ojos de encima a el pequeño. La rebelde estaba gozando de felicidad y cualquiera externo a los que se encontraban en esa casa. No creyeran de momento que se trataba de Lapis la Rebelde.

Pero como todo tiene que acabar en algún momento, terminó por acabar aquella cena tan placentera que estaban teniendo.

-Gracias por su hospitalidad señor

-Llámame Greg ok. Y no te preocupes, tener amigos en la casa de Steven es un privilegio, casi nadie viene a visitarlo jaja

-Papá! -se quejó Steven

Lapis soltó una risita al ver esa escena. Era muy amigable ver una relación así de padre e hijo.

-En ese caso, creo que ahora sí me voy -dijo la rebelde.

-Ya es algo tarde quieres que te llevé? -preguntó amable Greg.

-Oh podrías quedarte a una pillamada. Verdad papá? -añadió Steven emocionado.

-Probablemente su padres estén preocupados Steven. No es así Lapis?

-Ese no es un problema, vivo sola -respondió automáticamente Lapis con una mentira. Realmente ella quería permanecer con Steven el tiempo suficiente.

-En ese caso si quieres te puedes quedar. Mañana es sábado de cualquier forma.

-Entonces si no es molestia. Me encantaría -dijo Lapis sonriendo

-Si! -gritó emocionado Steven

Lapis no podía creer lo que estaba pasando y en algún lugar de su mente pasaba la idea de que esa misma noche podía ser única. Talvez podría formar parte de sus recuerdos más preciados.


	5. Chapter 5

Lapis observaba al pequeño Steven emocionado de un lado para el otro. Agarrando sabanas, almohadas, cobijas y otras cosas. Al ver cómo Steven organizaba todo esto a la vez de que provocaba un desorden. Lapis no dudó en preguntar si realmente estaba bien hacer todo eso.

-Estás seguro que necesitaremos todo esto?

-Seguro -decía con una sonrisa el pequeño y después de una pequeña pausa agregó -al menos de que quieras compartir la cama.

Lapis al escuchar esto dirigió su vista a la cama, que para ser de un tamaño considerable para cualquier persona. Podía llegar a ser estrecha si se usará para que dos personas la ocuparán. Lapis no pudo evitar sonrojarse en solo pensar en cómo se acomodarían para ocupar aquella cama tan "pequeña". Ya que solo podrían abrazados.

-Tienes razón, es mejor a tu manera -dijo la rebelde ruborizada.

-Ya casi termino -habló el pequeño, mientras extendía unas sábanas en el suelo.

Steven ya había terminado de preparar todo lo que él creía necesario para pasar la noche. Por lo que le hablo a Lapis.

-Lapis, apaga las luces por favor.

-Claro

Se acomodaron los dos y comenzaron a ver una película. Para que después se prepararán a dormir. Una vez puesta en marcha la película. Solo se podía ver en aquel cuarto obscuro, como la luz del televisor alcanzaba delinear las sombras de aquellas dos personas, que producían risas y murmullos en lo que la película transcurría.

Antes de que ellos se dieran cuenta la película ya había acabado. Poco le habían prestado atención a la película. Puesto a que aquellos dos estaban muy adentrados hablando. Hablando de todo tipo de cosas diversas.

-No puedo dejar de sentir envidia por todos tus amigos, que vienen a pasar el rato así contigo Steven -decía Lapis animada y algo ruborizada.

-Lapis te acuerdas que una vez te dije, que tenía muchos amigos? -el pequeño pregunto, con un tono desalentador.

-Si Steven, me acuerdo -contestó Lapis en seguida.

-Resulta que pues, no tengo todos los amigos que dije que tenía -dijo Steven apartando la mirada de su amiga y dirigiéndola al suelo- solo te tengo a ti Lapis.

-No te pongas triste Steven, me tienes a mí. Además ellos se lo pierden -al terminar de decir esto Lapis comenzó a acariciar levemente él cabello que tanto caracterizaba a el pequeño Steven -además eso significa que podré tener más tiempo, para convivir contigo -al decir esto Lapis le sonrió y un rubor más intenso, se le presentó en los cachetes.

-Nunca pensé que fueras así Lapis.

-A que te refieres Steven? -preguntó Lapis con una leve sonrisa.

-Cuando te vi por primera vez, pensé que serías muy diferente.

-Como pensastes que sería?.

-Mucho más seria y parecías algo intimidante -dijo el pequeño mientras soltaba una risita nerviosa.

Lapis no hablo y solo se dedicó a escuchar atentamente lo que Steven decía.

-Pero resultaste ser una persona muy amable, alegre y divertida. Muchas gracias por ser mi amiga Lapis.

El pequeño Steven, abrazo de sorpresa a Lapis. Mientras que ella solo correspondió de inmediato a el abrazo.

-Gracias a ti también Steven -murmuro Lapis muy sonrojada.

El silencio había invadió aquella habitación. Dejando que solo se escucharán las respiraciones de los dos. Provocando que el corazón de Lapis latiera como loco.

El abrazo duro alrededor de unos tres minutos. Los se separaron e hicieron contacto visual. A Steven se le podia ver una sonrisa. Mientras que Lapis tenía un rubor pequeño y unos ojos tristes. El pequeño no llego a preciar esto por lo oscuro que se encontraba la habitación.

Terminaron de abrazarse y ninguno hablo. Steven se acostó listo para dormir y Lapis lo imito después de unos segundos de estar parada pensando. El tiempo comenzó a hacerse lento para ella y el único sonido que emanaba de aquella habitación, era la respiración del pequeño que ya se encontraba profundamente dormido. Lapis solo lo observó en lo que su mente comenzaba a resolver las dudas que de algun modo le atormentaba saber.

Sabemos qué hay una diferencia entre lo que es Atracción y Amar y lo mismo para lo que es Querer y Amar. La mayoría de las personas identifican esta diferencia en seguida. Pero desgraciadamente para Lapis ella no pertenecía a esa mayoría. Nunca había experimentado el amor anteriormente. Por lo que tontamente desconocía unos de los sentimientos más "populares" en todo el mundo. Ella ciertamente no tenía la culpa de esto, las situaciones que habían pasado anteriormente al encuentro de Steven. Eran amargas y duras. Los acontecimientos que había vivido, moldearon la personalidad de Lapis, a ser la rebelde y busca problemas que todos ya conocían.

Nunca pudo darse el lujo de enamorase y menos de alguien mucho más joven que ella. Por lo que en aquella noche, en esa habitación oscura y silenciosa. Cada uno de los pensamientos que tenía, estraban en contradicción repetidamente. Sobre lo que ella realmente sentía y lo que significará eso. Ella realmente quería llegar a una conclusión y simplemente no lo hacía aún por qué tenía miedo. ¿Pero miedo de que?. De que realmente una chica de 16 años amara a un chico de 13?. Pero porque?. Ella siempre había sido la chica que le importara un carajo todo. Por qué debía de impórtarle ahora?.

Al final de cuentas todos queremos amar y todos queremos ser amados. Ella realmente quería amar. Amar a ese pequeño. Amar a Steven. Y que solo talvez hubiera una correspondencia a ese sentimiento.

Ella seguía mirando al pequeño, con un notable sonrojo.

-Te amo -Lapis, pronunció silenciosamente. Mientras aún veia a Steven dormir.

Lapis se puso roja totalmente, pero aún firme como siempre. Para después acercarse a el pequeño, el cual dormía profundamente, y darle un beso en el cachete. Para por fin cerrar los ojos y dormir a lado de la persona de cuál la cual se había enamorado.

Ella pensaba por el mañana, en lo que pasara. No podía esperar para ver a Steven despierto y sonreírle y que el le sonriera.

"No puedo esperar a mañana, mañana es mucho tiempo", Lapis pensó.


	6. Chapter 6

Lapis se durmió después de que Steven se durmiera y despertó antes de que este se levantara. Una situación que le permitió observar a el pequeño descansando pacíficamente. Al verlo Lapis, se le vino a la mente aquellas escenas que habían pasada la noche anterior, lo cual produjo un sonrojo instantáneo en ella.

Ella se acercó a Steven sin apartar la vista de este. Observo todas las facciones que componían a el pequeño Steven, hasta que llegó a quedarse mirando a una facción en específico.

Lapis miraba los labios del pequeño, y como una reacción instintiva en ella. Toco los suyos a la vez de que miraba los de el. Esta accion permitió ver un sonrojo más fuerte de parte de la rebelde. Después de unos segundos de estar mirando aquellos labios. Un pensamiento pasó por su mente, la cual se cuestionaba a si misma con un "en qué demonios estoy pensando?" como si lo que hubiera pensado en ese momento, hubiera sido inapropiado hasta para ella.

Un bostezo se escucho cortando el hilo de pensamientos que tenía Lapis en ese momento. Aquel bostezo provenía del pequeño. Que con una cara de dormir poco miraba a la rebelde.

-Buenos días Lapis.

-Buenos días Steven -dijo sonrojada, mientras lo miraba con extrema atención.

El pequeño se levantó y se dirigió al baño. Abandonando el cuarto y dejando sola a Lapis. Para que después de un rato, nuevamente su mente comenzara tener un conflicto de pensamientos que rodeaban su mente. Como si se tratara de una diferencia de opiniones, en un mismo cuerpo.

Steven volvió pronto al cuarto, y con su actitud tan simpática. Comenzaba a hablar del rarisimo sueño que tuvo en la noche. Lapis escucho atentamente todo el sueño, de principio a fin. Entre risas y comentarios aleatorios surgió el tema de que Steven iría el siguiente fin de semana, a una pequeña zona rural con su padre y otra familia amiga del padre. Comentaba de que ahí el cielo se veía precioso de noche y asarían unos cuantos bombones, bajo el cielo estrellado. Mientras hablarán de anécdotas e historias de todo tipo. Al acabar de decir todo esto. El pequeño añado.

-Que te parece Lapis?. Te gustaría acompañarnos? -preguntó Steven con una sonrisa.

-Claro que me gustaría Steven -dijo con una leve sonrisa -le avisaré a mis padres, y estoy segura que dirán que si.

-Esta bien, me avisas si te dejarán tus padres.

-Dame tu número telefónico para avisarte -dijo Lapis con cierto rubor notable en sus cachetes.

-Está bien -dijo sonriéndole.

Al terminar de comentarle esto, Lapis tuvo que retirarse de la casa de Steven. Había pasado la noche fuera de su casa. Por lo que tenía que siquiera presentarse ante sus padres, para afirmar que aún seguía con vida. Había ignorado todo ese tiempo, las consecuencias que le tomaba equella decisión tan espontánea e irresponsable de su parte. La cuál era quedarse la noche afuera, sin avisar nada de nada. Pero a ella, ciertamente no le importaba tanto las consecuencias que recibiría. Ya que había podido estar con Steven, mucho más tiempo del acostumbraba, y para el colmo de todo. Para el siguiente fin de semana. Iría con el pequeño a una especie de campamento o algo por el estilo. Pareciera que Lapis sin importar lo que dijiera su pequeño. Siempre le respondería con un "si" o un "claro", mientras le regalara una sonrisa.

Ella seguía aún por el vecindario del pequeño. Con una sonrisa en la cara acompañada de un leve rubor. Mientras que en su mano derecha, llevaba un papel con el número de Steven escrito. Lo sostenía con cierta delicadeza, como si se tratara de algo muy preciado y frágil.

Ciertamente se encontraba feliz, por todo lo que le sucedió. Pero repentinamente, talvez para su desgracia, se encontró empujando a una chica accidentalmente en lo que, estaba en su trance por el pequeño. Aquella chica no dudó en quejarse de inmediato.

-Ten cuidado tú Tonta.. -iba continuar con su insulto pero de momento, paro en seco. Para que después de una pausa hablara con cierto enojo -Lapis qué haces aquí?.

Lapis rápidamente identificó la voz. Y su expresión cambio de inmediato, de una feliz a una Amarga.

-Peridot -dijo con un tono nada agradable.

El ambiente entre las dos se tornó algo incómodo. Por un lado Lapis la miraba con unos ojos de rechazo y fríos. Y por el otro, Peridot sintió incómodidad y enojo.

-Que diablos haces aquí? -Peridot preguntó molesta -Tu no vives aquí.

-Apártate de mi camino -decía Lapis con una mirada intimidante.

-No tu apártate del mío. No se me a olvidado lo que me hiciste!

Lapis solo suspiro y la ignoro. Peridot seguía aún de escandalosa. Mientras que Lapis la rodeó y seguio ignorando su parloteo. A un se escuchan los reclamos de Peridot en lo que la rebelde se alejaba. hasta que de repente, esas "habladurías" fueron silenciadas. Lapis solo siguió caminando aliviada de que se callara. Hasta que a lo lejos escucho una voz que reconoció de inmediato, y le produjo un repentino cambio de estado de ánimo.

La rebelde volteo de inmediato, y vio a Peridot hablando con su queridísimo Steven. Rápidamente pensó, en lo que la egocéntrica Peridot le podría decir a Steven acerca de ella. Por lo que rápidamente fue a donde se encontraban estos dos. Lapis por primera vez sintió pánico por ver aquella situación, que no era nada agradable, para ella.

-Entonces conoces Lapis? -preguntó el pequeño currioso.

-Claro éramos amigas hasta que.. -no pudo finalizar su oración, puesto a que fue interrumpida.

-Hey Peridot! amiga que te trae al vecindario? -dijo Lapis interrumpiendola, con un tono algo nervioso.

-Que? - decía Peridot desconcertada.

Peridot se mostró realmente confundida. A tal grado que se le quitó el enojo que le tenía a Lapis de momento. Mientras que por otra parte, Steven solo se encuentrans contemplando aquella situación tan peculiar.

-Hola Lapis! -dijo el pequeño al ver a su querida amiga -Peridot es tu amiga?.

-Si somos muy buenas amigas, verdad Peridot?- decía con cierto nerviosismo -tu de donde la conoces Steven?.

-Somo vecinos -respondió Peridot al instante. A un desconcertada por el cambio repentino de humor de Lapis.

-Eso es genial! -decía Steven emocionado -de hecho, la familia de Peridot nos acompañarán a el fin de semana a la fogata que te dije.

-Oh enserio? -decía Lapis algo decepcionada y con cierta expresión amarga.

Si no fuera por la presencia de Steven en aquel momento. Todo hubiera sido diferente para aquellas dos. Peridot miraba seriamente y realmente extrañada a Lapis. Y La rebelde tenía que sonreírle a la egocéntrica. Se podía ver a distancia como Lapis fingía aquellas sonrisas, las cuales eran dirigidas a Peridot. Pero para su suerte Steven y Peridot eran muy despistados en cuanto al tema de expresiones faciales. Por lo que no notaron la falsedad de esa sonrisa, que claramente era forzada.

-Bueno ahora vengo, voy a la tienda -dijo Steven.

-Quieres que te acompañe Steven? -preguntó Lapis, ahora sí esbozando una sonrisa sincera y ciertamente tímida.

-Claro!. También puedes venir Peridot, si es que quieres.

-No creo que quiera Steven.

-Si quiero. Los acompañaré -dijo Peridot

-Segura? -Lapis volteo con peridot con una mirada nada agradable.

-Más que segura -agregó con firmeza.

Peridot solo sentía curiosidad del extraño comportamiento que Lapis tenía. Por lo que decidió ir con aquellos dos. La rebelde estaba a punto de perder la cordura, pero cada vez que miraba a el pequeño se calmaba casi de inmediato. En el trayecto platicaron a excepción de Peridot. Y como si de un misterio se tratara. Peridot se dispuso a observarlos, para comprender porque Lapis estaba tan extraña. No sabia si extrañarse o alegrarse de aquel cambio tan repentino que tuvo.

Llego un punto en el que Peridot se unió a la conversación. Cabe aclarar que se unió normalmente a la conversación, sin ya ninguna extrañeza y sin ningún rencor.

Lapis siguió lamentando aquella situación. Steven ayudó a qué Lapis no "matara" a la egocéntrica de inmediato. Aquellos tres parecían una explosión de personalidades totalmente diferentes. Pronto termino por separarse Steven de aquel grupito y quedaron solas las dos. Para que después, Lapis se comenzaba apartar de Peridot, pero en un momento de su acto. Se detuvo en seco y hablo con seriedad.

-No le cuentes a Steven de como soy realmente, ni de lo que he hecho.

Peridot confundida se quedo en silencio.

-Te lo pido de favor.

-No puedo entender -dijo confundida, para que después de una pequeña pausa agregará- pero si eso quieres, no le diré nada.

-Gracias y lo siento por lo de antes.

Al decir esto se retiró Lapis definitivamente. Cada vez aquella mujer, se parecía menos a la Lapis que todos conocían, cada vez quedaba más en duda. De si la "Rebelde" Lapis, no era tan "Rebelde" y mala después de todo.

Lapis por fin llego a su casa, y recibió lo que realmente ya estaba segura que recibiría. Unos padres molestos y preocupados, ella simplemente les dedico un silencio y unas miradas de arrogancia. Todo termino con un "No lo haré y ya" de Lapis para poner fin e abandonar aquella charla que le incomodaba y alejarse de aquel cuarto. Ignorando las palabras de sus padres, que hablaban en lo que ella se alejaba. Mientras que los padres solo suspiraron. Hoy estaban bien sin dudas.

Ella se dirigió a su cuarto, y estuvo en silencio por unos 15 minutos. Mientras miraba aquel papel que contenía el número telefónico del pequeño. Para que en seguida marcarle pero no sin antes pensar en lo que le diría a Steven o alguien más que contestara él teléfono, si era el caso. Paso un tiempo, para que al fin decidida y sonrojada le marcará a "su pequeño".

El padre había contestado la llamada. Y en lo que parecía una conversación cómica e hilarante, cuyo único propósito, tenía por explicar el motivo de la llamada sin que sonara extraño. Termino con que el padre, le pasara el teléfono finalmente a Steven. Y hablaran un tiempo realmente considerable. Hasta que por fin colgara el teléfono el pequeño. Al explicar que tenía tarea por hacer y que se tenía que ir.

"Talvez estoy exagerando" pensó Lapis. Y no pudo sentirse más mal después de pensar. Que talvez estaba sofocando a el pequeño demasiado. Pero a la misma vez se sentía bien por hablar con el. Era una especie de doble moral que tenía. La cual, la atormentaba e incluso se enojaba con ella misma por enamorarse de aquel pequeño.

Al menos ella ya tenía claro que lo que sentía era amor y no otra cosa.

Se quedó pensando en Steven. Pensando en la gran diferencia de edades que tenían. En que nunca podría decir lo que siente por el. De que no tenía a nadie con quien apoyarse sobre el tema, y a un que se sintiera feliz por a ver conocido a Steven. Sentía dolor, al saber que lo más probable es que no pudieran estar juntos como ella quería. Y lo único que la conformaba era saber que tan siquiera podia hablarle a el pequeño Steven.

Lapis se encontraba sola en su cuarto pensando esto y en cuanto más lo pensaba. Se llenaba de angustia, de ira y cierta melancolía. Tanto, que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y comenzaba a sollozar.

"Que idiota. No puedo creer que esté llorando por algo como esto" pensó Lapis angustiada.

Hubo un momento en el que Lapis se burlaba de este tipo situaciones. Ella nunca creyó que le pasaría algo similar. Y que realmente dolería. Ella no dejo de culparse todo ese día, por ser una tonta, que se había enamorado perdidamente de un pequeño niño.


	7. Bajo el Cielo Estrellado

Lapis tomó la semana un poco más a la ligera. Necesitaba desahogarse y lo había hecho. Por lo que se sentía mucho mejor consigo misma. Consiguió establecer mejor su rutina. En la mañana a la escuela, al terminar la escuela ir con Steven y pasar un rato considerable con el, y volvía a su casa después de estar con el pequeño. Ya no se metía tanto en problemas como antes e incluso era más "amigable". Y esto se vio más Peridot. Puesto que se sentía en deuda con ella. Esas dos comenzaron a convivir más y más. Sus temas de conversación eran muy pobres. Pero últimamente Lapis le sacó provecho. A la situación de que Peridot es vecina de Steven, por lo que le preguntaba diversas cosas acerca de el pequeño.

Cualquiera que estuvieran en sus platicas, podría sospechar del extraño interés que Lapis tiene acerca del pequeño Steven. Pero Peridot no estaba familiarizada con esos temas e incluso con el amor. Lo que ocasionó que no se extrañara del todo, con el comportamiento de la rebelde.

Cada día, que pasaba. Se hacían más amigas aquellas dos. Y aunque Lapis no quisiera admitirlo, era lo que realmente pasaba. A consecuencia de esto se conocían cada vez más. Lo que cada vez a aumentaría la confianza entre estas y Peridot comenzará a sospechar cosas de Lapis.

Inclusive Peridot acompañó a Lapis a tomar el autobús con ella para encontrarse los tres e ir a casa, ella veía al pequeño y ala "rebelde" hablar y hablar, podía sentirse un buen ambiente cuando los tres estaban juntos, Peridot nunca fue de amigos y ahora experimentaba aquella sensación que de verdad podía ser ella misma y sentirse en compañía y no sola como antes.

Esto se haría más continuo y los tres se encontrarían diariamente para compartir ese pequeño trayecto juntos. Una adolescente "Rebelde", una chica egocéntrica y parlanchina, y un niño tierno y alegre. Un trío bastante peculiar para los demás que los mirarán.

Todo aquello había pasado en tan solo unos cuantos días y se acercaba el día del pequeño "viaje". Lapis le había comentado a sus padres acerca de esto pero le negaron el permiso. Pero llego el día y Lapis ignorando las advertencias que le dieron sus padres, terminó yendo. Se juntaron los tres y se dirigieron al lugar con la familia de Peridot y el padre de Steven.

Todo el trayecto los tres hablaron e intercambiaron risas y anécdotas. Lapis no aparto la vista de Steven, en todo lo que duró el trayecto. He hicieron contacto visual repetidamente y a ningúno de los dos les pareció incómodo, si no que era agradable. Lo único que se producían eran pequeños sonrojos de parte de Lapis y sonrisas de Steven.

Al llegar, contemplaron un paisaje totalmente verde, rodeado por algunos cerros. En aquel lugar se escuchaba el sonido tranquilizante de la brisa chocando con las hojas de los pocos árboles que habían al rededor.

Todos hablaron y en algún momento cenaron. Para ese entonces el sol ya se estaba ocultando y Steven, Greg, el padre de Peridot, la madre y el hermano de esta. Asaban algunos Bombones, mientras contaban historias.

Lapis y Peridot fueron por unas cosas a la camioneta del padre de Steven, cuando la egocéntrica hablo a la rebelde.

-Ya veo lo qué pasa. Y déjame decirte que fui una idiota al no verlo.

-Que es lo qué pasa? -respondió Lapis sería.

-El mocoso amigable. Steven

-No me gusta que le digas a si -dijo algo molesta -además Steven que? -la rebelde pregunto dudosa.

-Ese mocoso Steven te gusta no es así?.

Lapis se ruborizó y miro a Peridot de inmediato.

-De qué rayos hablas? -dijo Lapis tratando de ocultar su nerviosísimo.

-La verdad me tarde en descubrirlo, y hace unos minutos tenía mis dudas, pero ahora se ve que realmente te gusta ese niño.

El silencio invadió la área en donde se encontraban. Provocando que se oyera el sonido de la brisa fría que pasaba en esa zona. Lapis seguía en silencio y algo sonrojada.

-No sabía que eras de "esas". Que les gustan los muy jóvenes, o bueno niños.

La rebelde un seguío en silencio.

-No hablar solo te hace ver más culpable, no seas estupida y dilo de una vez -decía con un tono serio.

En cualquier otro momento en el pasado, Lapis hubiera golpeado a Peridot sin pensarlo. Pero ya la conocía. Ella era así, incluso cuando estaban con Steven. Soltaba insultos pero de una "Buena" manera por a si decirlo.

-El solo es mi mejor amigo, eso es todo -dijo Lapis al fin rompiendo su silencio.

-No tienes por qué ocultarlo, uno no puede elegir de quién se enamora sabes?. Hasta el más estupido podría saberlo.

Lapis estaba atónita. Ciertamente no sabia como responder.

-Debo admitir que según como yo lo veo, es muy extraño. Y así muchos lo verán, te lo aseguro.

-No es como si pudiera evitarlo, sabes?. Ya lo intente y no puedo simplemente dejar de sentir lo que siento -dijo la rebelde en un tono desalentador. Al fin admitiendo su enamoramiento.

-No te preocupes, yo te apoyo amiga -habló mientras daba una sonrisa amistosa.

La egocéntrica, fue y le dio un amistoso abrazo a la rebelde. Fue rápido aquel abrazo. Mientras que Lapis no dijo nada.

-Te dejaré sola con el. Quería ver la estrellas con nosotras, pero sale mejor que tú vayas sola con el.

Al terminar de decir esto, Peridot fue a llevar la cosas que había tomado de la camioneta. Dejando sola a Lapis la cual se encontraba en silencio. Después de varios segundos, su rostro se le comenzó a formar una pequeña sonrisa. Como si se tratara de que al fin pudo sentir un poco más de paz en si misma. Además que le dio gusto saber que tendría a Steven para si misma. Por lo que al pensar un poco más en eso. Le dio por tener un caso extremo de felicidad, acompañado de nerviosismo. Así que se dirigió a toda prisa a donde Steven y los demás se encontraban.

-Ya es de noche, están listas para ver lo más bello de todo! -decía el pequeño con una enorme sonrisa.

-Ustedes vayan no iré hasta allá, solo por ver unas estupidas estrellas -dijo Peridot con su tono habitual.

-Hablas enserio? -preguntó Steven desanimado.

-No te preocupes Steven. Yo iré contigo -dijo Lapis con un notable sonrojo en sus cachetes.

-Ya escuchaste Steven. Ustedes vayan -agregó la egocéntrica.

-Está bien, vamos Lapis.

Los dos se dirigieron a un lugar alejado de el pequeño campamento que habían echo las familias. Les tomo alrededor de unos minutos llegar al sitio "indicado" para observar las estrellas, puesto a que se encontraba en un cerro elevado, comparado con los del alrededor de esa área. Steven traía unas pequeñas sábanas para acostarse y ver aquel cielo estrellado y despejado.

Ya después de acomodar todo. Los dos yacían acostados mirando aquel inmenso cielo precioso, mientras comentaban una que otra cosa y soltaban una que otra risilla. Para que al final se quedaron en un silencio. No un silencio incómodo o un tenso silencio. Si no uno el cuál era reconfortable, pacífico y lleno de sentimentalismo.

Lapis dejo de ver las estrellas por un segundo y se centró en el pequeño. Ella lo miró y se ruborizó como si de una niña se tratara. Mientras que el pequeño, al sentir la mirada de Lapis. Volteo de inmediato, y la miro. Y tan tranquilo como si de un adulto se tratara, le regalo una pequeña sonrisa amistosa.

Esta acción hizo que la rebelde se pusiera roja por completo, le latiera el corazón fuertemente, se pusiera nerviosa y regalara un sonrisa tímida. Steven se percató de aquel sonrojo intenso que tenía su querida amiga. El pequeño se acercó un poco más a ella, para saber si Lapis se sentía bien.

Las caras de los dos se encontraban más cercas y en aquel silencio confortable se pudo escuchar como la respiración de Lapis se volvía más acelerada. Al igual que los latidos de su corazón, eran cada vez más rápidos. Sus ojos comenzaban a brillar y a la par de que se cristalizarán. Como si quisiera soltar alguna lagrima. Pero no de tristeza de eso estábamos seguros.

Steven preocupado pregunto si esta se encontraba bien. Lapis con un pequeño gesto le respondió que se sentía bien. No pudia soltar ni una sola palabra por cualpa de la situación tan bonita que se encontraba. Se secó rápido los ojos y se acercó aún más a el pequeño Steven.

El pequeño se ruborizó al ver a Lapis tan cercas de el. Sus cuerpos cada vez se encontraban más cercas y respectivamente sus caras. La rebelde siempre fue muy impulsiva en lo que ella quería y si llegaba a querer algo, solo lo tomaba. Ignorando las consecuencias que estás acciones tomarían. Pero ahora se encontraba con su moral. De hacerlo pero, y si lo hago que consecuencias habría?. La rebelde comenzó a ver los labios del pequeño y le entraba una necesidad increíble, de querer tan siquiera robarle un pequeño beso. Un simple beso inocente.

Steven solo se veía nervioso y de esto Lapis se sentía muy feliz. De poder ver, qué tan siquiera él podía igual ruborizarse al igual que ella. Lo encontraba tierno y extremadamente reconfortante. El saber que tan siquiera el pequeño podía a sentir algo más por ella.

El pequeño se puso nervioso y desvío la mirada de Lapis para acabar aquel sentimiento extraño que comenzaba a sentir. La "Rebelde" vio aquel gesto, y reaccióno rápidamente agarrando tiernamente el cachete del niño y delicadamente dirigiendo su rostro, nuevamente enfrente de ella. El Niño se sonrojó mucho con esta acción. Los dos parecían como si tuvieran fiebre, de lo rojos que se encontraban. Lapis al fin había recuperado su comportamiento antiguo, de solo tomar lo que quería y valerle un carajo lo de más. Ella dirigió su cara a la del niño sin importar nada e ignorando lo que los demás pensaran. Para ella en ese momento, solo existían los dos y nadie más. Los corazones de los dos latían fuertemente, mientras que Lapis seguía acercando lentamente su cara, con la de Steven. Llego un momento en el cual, solo faltanban escasos centímetros, los cuales separaban sus rostros sonrojados. Steven no sabia como reaccionar ante las acciones de Lapis. Por lo que trataba de impedir un contacto visual con ella. Gracias a la extrema vergüenza que sentía.

-Voltea por favor Steven -Lapis le dijo al pequeño con dulzura en sus palabras.

El pequeño hizo caso a la rebelde y termino volteando, haciendo contactó visual con ella. A lo que Lapis solo sonrió y le dio un tierno beso en la boca a Steven.

Steven no sabia que hacer, por lo que solo se quedo quieto y después de unos escasos segundos cerró los ojos y se dejó inocente mente llevar por el momento. Mientras que por el contrario, Lapis se sentía súper feliz. Podía incluso morir en ese momento de extrema felicidad. Quien hubiera pensado, que un simple beso le provocara tanta felicidad?. Pero realmente no era un simple beso. Si no que era un beso con Steven. La persona de la que se encontraba perdidamente enamorada.

Al pasar unos cuantos segundos más. Completaron aquel beso tan tierno he inocente que se tuvieron. Y una vez que se separaron. Se quedaron en silencio, ruborizados a más no poder y mirándose fijamente. Sin siquiera parpadear.

-Te amo Steven.

Lapis solto de imprevisto. Rompiendo aquel silencio, en el cual se encontraban.

-Te amo y mucho -hablo Lapis aún roja como un tomate. Mientras que sus ojos se cristalizaban y en su rostro, comenzaban a salir una que otra lágrima -Por favor te pido que me perdones si te incomode. Pero realmente tenía que hacerlo -decía apenas sosteniendo su voz. Parecía que pronto rompería en llanto la rebelde. pero trataba de quedarse firme, no quería que Steven la viera así ciertamente.

Steven solo se quedo en silencio choqueado. Sin si quiera responder nada. Y no era su culpa, el no sabía qué hacer. Nunca le pasó algo así y ni siquiera le pasó por su cabeza. Que algo así le sucediera. El aún era inocente e ingenuo.

-Perdóname por favor Steven -Ella nuevamente se acercó a él y lo beso en la frente.

Steven le dio un abrazo fuerte y ella de inmediato correspondió a ese abrazo. Lapis se sintió paz absoluta y por fin derramó lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Lapis lo siento -dijo el pequeño, mientras al igual que la rebelde, también comenzando a llorar. El se puso triste, al ver a su amiga tan vulnerable.

-Steven.. Tu no tienes que disculparte -dijo con una sonrisa y aún con lagrimas escurriendo por su rostro.

-Que puedo hacer para que no llores Lapis? -preguntó el pequeño entre sollozos.

Lapis al escuchar esto. Lo abrazo con intensidad y se seco las lagrimas de su rostro.

-No tienes que hacer nada. Y yo qué puedo hacer para que dejes de llorar? -preguntó Lapis mientras secaba las lágrimas del pequeño Steven.

-No llores -respondió sonriente, con ojos brillantes -y yo también te quiero Lapis.

-Y yo te amo Steven.

Los dos se abrazaron y hablaron. Disfrutando de ellos bajo aquel cielo estrellado. Para Lapis ese lugar, momento y tiempo, fueron realmente perfectos. Tanto que formará uno de los recuerdos más preciados, que tendrá en sus recuerdos. Y no fue tanto que el pequeño le correspondiera. Si no que, el la escucho y no la hizo sentir mal. Siguió actuando como su Steven. Ella de verdad pudo simplemente confesarse con el y sintió al fin paz.

 _ **Final de la parte 1**_


	8. Chapter 8

Los dos aún se quedaron hablándo en aquel lugar pacífico. Bajo aquel cielo estrellado en esa noche fría. Donde entre risas y temas variados. Sentian en extrema comodidad. Donde las horas pasaban y apenas se notaba. Ignorando lo que pasará en su alrededor. Lapis constantemente abrazaba al pequeño y le daba besos tiernos en la frente o en el cachete. La "rebelde" se sentía realmente bien, se había quitado un peso grande de encima diciendo aquellas palabras tan significativas.

Anteriormente esas palabras para Lapis no hubiesen significado nada, y decirlas era una acción demasiado sencilla. Pero decirlas después de conocer al pequeño, era otra cosa totalmente diferente.

Ahora que por fin las saco, se sentía cómoda. Tenía la seguridad de la antigua Lapis, hablaron y hablaron, hasta que el padre de Steven les aviso que ya era tarde y Steven tenía que dormir. Guardaron todo para después retirase de aquel lugar especial.

Estaban a punto de marcharse cuando Lapis agarro suavemente a Steven de los hombros. Se puso de rodillas para estar casi del mismo tamaño que el. Agarro con ternura su cabeza y los dos se encontraban mirándose fijamente.

-Te amo -dijo Lapis muy ruborizada.

Steven solo se sonrojó. Dirigió la vista a otro lugar sin decir palabra alguna. Lapis a un ruborizada sonrío y agarró su cabeza para besarlo, en los labios inocentes de Steven. Duro poco el beso ya que Lapis no quería incómodar de más a Steven. Se separaron y ahora si se dirigieron en donde se encontraban todos.

Llegaron después de una caminata muy placentera diría Lapis, y se unieron a los demás. Donde Peridot les echaba miradas escandalosas. Particularmente extrañada de que hubieran durado tanto en aquel sitio, e incluso la familia de esta lanzaba miradas de sospecha y de intriga más que nada. El padre de Steven era el único despistado que no había visto extraña la situación, de que la amiga de su pequeño hijo. Se pasara todo el día con Steven y que los dos fueran a ver las estrellas. Tomándose horas y horas de más. Sin mencionar el sonrojo constante, y los ojos de amor u deseo que tenía Lapis al ver a Steven (que lo veía sin parar casi la mayor parte del tiempo).

Sin dudas describirlo a si suena algo extraño para cualquiera. Pero era simplemente un amor inocente y puro. Ciertamente uno no puede controlar, lo obvio que se ve la persona que está profundamente enamorada. Como Peridot después de analizarlo era visible el amor que Lapis sentía por el chico. Solo bastaba verla interactuar con el y sin el. Obviamente hay personas despistadas o que simplemente no se fijan del comportamiento humano, como es el caso del padre de Steven. Que aún ni siquiera sospecharían ni un poco de estos comportamientos.

Dejando de lado una que otra mirada y uno que otro comentario. Steven tomó su bolsa de dormir y se acostó relativamente cercas de la fogata. Esa noche hacía frío, por lo que dormir cercas de aquella fogata era un acto algo inteligente. Antes de que Steven dijiera buenas noches amablemente como siempre. Lapis rápidamente se adelantó tomando su respectiva bolsa de dormir. Y caminando como de una acción simple y normal se tratara prosiguió, a colocarse a un lado de Steven.

Peridot veía a lo lejos toda esta acción. Con pensamientos vagos, analizando cada una de las acciones, en los que la Rebelde y el Pequeño salian involucrados. Como si fuera algún tema de estudio, comentaba en su mente dándole significado a lo que realmente había pasado en aquella ida de ver las estrellas en la que tanto se tardaron.

-Que mierda estás mirando Peridot! -dijo Lapis con cierto tono de molestia.

Para cuando dijo esto los padres de Peridot dormían en una casa de acampar y el padre de Steven en su camioneta.

-Que dijistes?!. Te atreves a hablarme a si después de que te ayude, tu TONTA! -se quejó Peridot molesta.

-Sabes a caso con quien crees que hablas?! -preguntó Lapis molesta.

-Por favor no peleen chicas, por favor -suplicó el pequeño Steven.

-Tu cállate niño, nigun tonto me dice que hacer! -dijo Peridot.

-No le hables a si a Steven -advirtió Lapis, ya levantándose molesta.

-Shh!, nuestros padres duermen no griten -dijo el hermano de Peridot.

Lapis vio a Steven algo agitado, por lo que ignoro su enojo y se acostó de nuevo a un lado de Steven. Sacando una mano a fuera de la bolsa de dormir, dandole un abrazo.

-No me gusta que se peleen entre ustedes -hablo Steven con un tono medio triste.

-Tranquilo Steven, no peleare al menos de que tú quieras -dijo Lapis con un tono delicado y tierno.

-Demonios si que le afecto el cerebro ese sentimiento tan estupido y débil -murmuró Peridot.

-Dijistes algo Peridot? -preguntó Lapis.

Peridot reaccionó pelando los ojos y casi brincando.

-Dije que tengan Buenas noches -mintió Peridot algo nerviosa.

-Buenas Noches Peridot -dijo Steven con alegría

Peridot sonrió con este gesto. "Es un buen niño después de todo" pensó.

Steven prosiguió deseando buenas noches a todos, y Lapis solo deseándole las buenas noches al pequeño.

Para el día siguiente, al igual que la última vez. Lapis despertó primero que todos. Situación que le sirvió, para mirar a Steven un rato, y darle un par de besos inocentes en los cachetes. Y uno que otro, en la nariz y en la frente.

-Jesus, vaya que estás enferma.

Lapis al escuchar esto volteo, y vio a Peridot con cara de que durmió poco, Lapis solo soltó un pequeño suspiro de inconformidad.

-Solo tú te has levantado verdad? -preguntó Lapis con una actitud seria.

-Si tranquila, nadie a visto tu acto tan grotesco -respondió con un tono burlón.

-Pudrete Peridot.

-Bueno lo siento, puede que me esté pasando solo un poquito. Pero tranquila soy tu amiga después de todo no? -dijo peridot aún con su tono burlón.

Lapis solo la ignoro y volvió a centrarse en Steven. Para disfrutar de tener su compañía un poco más de tiempo. En cambio Peridot siguió hablando mientras acomodaba sus cosas. Después de unos minutos. Steven al fin despertó y lo primero que vio y escuchó, fue a Lapis dándole unos amigables buenos días.

Después de esto los tres hablaron un rato, hasta que los demás despertaron y comenzaron a empacar todo. En cuestión de unas horas ya estaban de regreso a sus casas.

La personalidad de Lapis comenzaba a sentir de nuevo la seguridad de la Rebelde Lapis. Por el tiempo en el que conoció a Steven, entró en dudas de muchas cosas. Ocasionando que la Rebeldía de esta, se disminuyera considerablemente. Pero ahora que por fin había aceptado que estaba enamorada y se había confesado respectivamente. Su confianza regreso a un 100%, esto podía ser bueno o malo?. A un nadie lo sabía verdaderamente.

Al llegar a la casa de Steven, el padre de este le ofreció a Lapis llevarla, pero ella se negó. Quedandose un rato más con el pequeño. Mientras que Peridot y su familia, ya habían entrado a su casa. Lapis jugó un par de juegos con Steven en su habitación, hasta que al fin decidió irse.

-Bueno Steven ya me iré yendo -hablo la rebelde, sonriéndole y sonrojada.

-Nos vemos Lapis - dijo el pequeño sonriendo, mientras le daba un abrazo.

-Adiós -ella se le acercó y como lo más normal del mundo le dio un beso en los labios.

Steven al igual que siempre. Solo se sonrojó y se quedó quieto. Era muy inocente para saber qué hacer. No sabia si corresponder al beso o alejarse. Estaba confundido y Lapis podía notar esto y simplemente lo tomaba como un gesto tierno. El beso había durado ya algo.

La rebelde, parecía una chica que quería aprovecharse y corromper al niño, el cual era inocencia pura, que aún no sabía la diferencia de querer o desear, de amar o querer. Eran experiencias nuevas y cualquiera que hubiera visto esta situación, acusarían a Lapis de una persona sin moral. Pero realmente ella no lo hacía por un simple acto de maldad, si no por amor profundo y verdadero. Algo de lo que es difícil conseguir en estos días.

De repente Lapis termino con aquel beso. Solo para hacer contacto visual ya sonrojados a más no poder. Para después empezar con otro beso, donde Lapis quería ser más atrevida y besarlo de una manera ya no tan inocente. Steven estaba muy nervioso y sonrojado. Lapis estaba decidida y sonrojada. Después de unos segundos, cesó el beso para separase de el y hablarle con suavidad.

-Steven te gusta? -Lapis dijo sin siquiera dejar de verlo.

El pequeño solo se quedó en silencio, no sabia cómo responder se encontraba nervioso.

-Steven necesito que por favor habrás la boca en el siguiente beso -dijo Lapis sonrojada y con un tono delicado.

Los besos que se habían dado hasta ahora, o más bien los que Lapis le había dado a Steven. Eran a un besos muy simples e inocentes. Por lo que Lapis estaba pidiendo aquella petición tan extraña, y a lo que Steven respondió con un silencio hasta que por fin saco algunas palabras.

-Ok Lapis, si eso es lo que quieres -dijo Steven tímidamente.

-Gracias Steven -dijo Lapis besando su frente, para que después de una pausa agregará -Te amo Steven.

Lapis se acercaba cada vez más a Steven. Hasta que alguien tocó la puerta del cuarto en el que se encontraban. Interrumpiendo aquella situación, tan peculiar que tenían esos dos. A lo que la rebelde reacciono, volteando con cierta mirada amarga a la puerta.

-Steven voy pedir algo de comer. Qué es lo que les gustaría a ti y a Lapis?-dijo el padre de Steven y al no escuchar respuesta inmediata, abrió la puerta.

-Steven?. Oh disculpen veo que jugaban un videojuego -el padre miraba el televisor del cuarto - que se les antoja para comer?.

Steven y Lapis se encontraron en un pequeño silencio, hasta que Lapis se paro y hablo.

-Yo voy de salida, a si que no se preocupe. Nos vemos luego Steven -dijo Lapis sonriendole a Lapis y ya retirándose de aquella casa.

La rebelde ya dirigiéndose a casa. No dejaba de sonreír y de estar alegre por lo que había pasado en estos dos días qué pasó con Steven. Al llegar a su casa tuvo la suerte de que sus padres pensaran que Lapis en ningún momento salió de casa. Parece que se encontraban en sus "cosas". Por lo que se ahorró el ignorar a sus padres otra vez. Mientras le llamaban la atención.

Lapis pasó el día con cierta expresión de felicidad en su cara. No le importaba que estuviera enamorada de un niño. Lo que la hizo sentir con tanta confianza, fue que Steven, no la rechazara en aquel momento. Y que a un que no le hubiera correspondido. Lo tomo como la persona dulce que es e incapaz de hacer sentir mal a alguien.

-Steven -Lapis murmuró sonrojada.


	9. Chapter 9

Era tiempo de volver a la rutina, todos a levantarse y cumplir con sus respectivas responsabilidades, ir a la escuela o adonde fuera que tuvieran que ir, pero había cierta chica de unos 16 años casi 17, pelo azul y con actitud difícil hasta cierto punto, que con atmósfera poderosa se encontraba más viva de lo normal, pasaba por los pasillos de su escuela con mirada en alto y ojos centrados, cualquiera que la miraba se sentía hasta cierto punto intimidado y maravillado.

Tenía toda la actitud de una chica que le importara un comino el mundo, los alumnos se apartaban de su camino como si de respeto se tratara, comentarios y murmullos silenciosos se rodeaban a la chica, comentarios los cuales se perdían en cuestión de segundos ante aquella multitud, ante aquellas miradas de hostilidad, admiración, atracción y temor, una mirada resaltaba entre la mayoría, que con preocupación dijo.

-Parece que volvió la antigua Lapis eh -comentaba Peridot

Lapis había vuelto algo más fuerte por a si decirlo, su mirada cambio a una mirada de superioridad, todos lo comentaban, Lapis era algo conocida por su fama de meterse en problemas, sin mencionar que su aspecto "Rebelde" era objetivo de miradas curiosas.

Antes de llegar al primer receso, Lapis iba camino a la dirección de la escuela, no duró mucho en meterse en alguna especie de riña, eh incluso llevaba consigo una risa arrogante en la cara, después de eso se salió de la escuela a un faltando unas 4 horas para salir, ella no le importaba nada, oh bueno talvez le importaba algo, una persona en especial.

Por otro lado un chico pequeño de alrededor de unos 12 o 13 años, con cabello peculiar y ya algo largo, paseaba sonriéndole a todos en su escuela, el pequeño llegaba a perderse en la multitud donde se encontraba caminando, si le hablaban siempre respondía con amabilidad, siempre se encontraba expuesto a escuchar mucho ruido el cual provenían de las habladurías de todos los alumnos que se encontraban en su escuela, pero esta vez el pequeño escucho algo diferente, sus oídos captaron una deliciosa melodía, que aparentemente provenía del patio trasero de la escuela, entusiasmado por la dulzura de aquel sonido, seguía con curiosidad aquel sonido quería saber de que trataba, para su sorpresa se trataba de una pequeña que tocaba un muy fino instrumento, el chico reconoció aquella chica que tenía su misma edad.

-vaya tocas muy bonito el violín -decía el pequeño sonriendo

-Gracias -dijo la pequeña con tono calmado y sereno

Steven se quedó un rato escuchando a aquella chica, era increíble lo que una pequeña podía hacer con aquel instrumento, pero después toco la campana y se regresaron a sus aulas, Steven pasó el resto del día como siempre, su vida era extremadamente repetitiva, el nunca se quejó de esto pero esto repentinamente cambio, gracias a una persona en particular con la que siempre se encuentraba después de la escuela.

Puede que Lapis y Steven sean personas totalmente diferentes de actitud y de inclusive edad, dos personas que uno no creyera que pudieran llegarse a hablar o compartir tan siquiera un solo momento, pero realmente esto era todo lo contrario, ellos ya habían hablado, pasado por situaciones personales e inclusive logrando una conexión muy bella, después de que los dos terminaran la escuela, se encontraban tomando el mismo autobús juntos, los dos se saludaban, se abrazaban y Lapis la ruda e inexpresiva que todos conocían le daba un beso en el cachete a la vez de que sonrojaba.

Todos los pasajeros del autobús miraban está situación como algo fuera de lo común, mientras que Steven y Lapis ignoraban esto, los dos se sumergían en su platica y intercambiaban risas.

-Y peridot? -el pequeño le preguntó

-Dijo que hoy tenía que hacer unas cosas, por lo que no está -Lapis le respondió

-Está bien -dijo el chico

-Que te pasa hoy Steven?, te miras algo apagado -dijo Lapis mientras le agarraba la cabeza delicamente

Steven estaba constantemente recordando lo que ayer había sucedido en su habitación, se sonrojaba al solo pensarlo, por lo que se ponía algo nervioso al hablar con Lapis, Lapis sabía esto ya que el chico era muy expresivo, solo que Lapis adoraba verlo sonrojar y lo cuestionaba repetidas veces, para aumentar su rubor y timidez.

-No me pasa nada -decía tímidamente

-Ok Steven -dijo Lapis sonrojada

Cuando al fin el autobús llego al destino de Steven, Lapis acompañó a Steven como de costumbre, solo que esta vez con la ligera modificación de que Lapis se pegaba más al pequeño y se agarraban de las manos, como si de una pareja se tratara y de esta forma llegaron hasta la casa de Steven, en todo el camino los dos no dejaron de estar sonrojados, Steven no estaba preparado para todas las situaciones que Lapis le hacía tener, era gracioso ver cómo los papeles se invirtieron, al principio Lapis se sentía confundida con todas las nuevas sanciones y sentimientos que le provocaba al estar con el pequeño y ahora Steven se sentía confundido por lo mismo.

-Bueno Lapis te veo mañana -decía Steven alejándose de ella aún sonrojado

Lapis siguió a Steven y lo detuvo agarrándole el brazo, provocando que Steven volteara sorprendido.

-Espera Steven -habló Lapis con una voz muy dulce

Al decir esto ella se acercó más a él sin siquiera soltar su brazo y el pequeño solo se quedo quieto, ya era fama suya quedarse quieto en silencio pero era justificable, recuerden que Steven era la inocencia en persona, Lapis se le acercó más y agarró su cara dándole un beso, el pequeño al sentir esto se apartó un poco, rompiendo aquel beso, Lapis se sorprendió mucho y se preocupó al ver esta acción.

-Steven qué pasa? -Lapis decía preocupada

-No lo sé, esto es... -Steven apenas pudo decir esto

Steven de alguna forma sentía que estaba haciendo algo malo, pero esto no quería decir que no le gustará los besos que Lapis le daba, ciertamente algo en aquella situación no cuadraba, el pequeño dudaba, por el contrario Lapis sabía que el que una adolescente besara a un niño era una situación que no para nada normal, pero a ella le importaba una mierda lo que era normal y lo que no era, ella amaba a el pequeño y era lo único que realmente importaba.

-No me quieres Steven? -decía Lapis con un tono triste y suave

-Si yo... -se quedó en silencio por segundos -Yo te quiero Lapis..

Lapis se le acercó más a Steven, pero en ese momento pasaron unas personas por la calle y se quedaron viendo aquella situación, Lapis volteo y soltó una mirada para nada agradable a aquellas personas que pasaron en ese momento, los tipos solo se hicieron los que no vieron nada y siguieron avanzado.

-Ven Steven -Lapis dijo sería mientras observaba al rededor suyo, como si se aseguraba de que no hubieran testigos

Lapis lo tomo del brazo y se dirigieron atrás de la casa de Steven, en donde ya nadie los vería, ni nadie los interrumpiera, obviamente Lapis tenía intenciones atrevidas, estaba siendo egoísta ignorando lo que su amado pequeño opinara al respecto.

-Aquí nadie nos molestara -decía tocando el rostro del pequeño, con profundo sonrojo

Al decir esto se acerca a él y lo besa, pero a los pocos segundos de empezar el beso se separa, notando que Steven no cooperaba con aquel beso, de echo parecía que se oponía, a lo que mira fijamente a Steven.

-Yo te amo Steven, necesito demostrarte mi amor -Lapis decía queriéndose justificar de sus acciones

Ella se le acercó rozando sus labios con los de el, quería provocar al pequeño para que la besara, pero Steven simplemente no respondía, así que ella desesperada no pudo esperar más y lo beso mucho más intenso que las anteriores veces a pesar de esto Steven no correspondía al beso del todo, Lapis ignoró esto solo quería besarlo y cada vez Lapis sobre pasaba los límites con besos más atrevidos, ella se separaba de el y volvía a besarlo, Steven ya se encontraba muy sonrojado y tímido, en uno de estos besos Steven se separó a Lapis y hablo.

-Lapis... -apenas logró pronunciar -Esto realmente está bien.. es normal? -a un decía el pequeño

-Claro que lo es Steven -dijo esto y le dio un beso en la frente -yo nunca te mentiría, sería raro si no te amara, pero te amo y mucho -Lapis seguía escudándose en eso -Steven si realmente me quieres, quiero que ahora tú me beses o aceptes mis besos -decía con dulzura en sus palabras

Steven tenía mucha pena y no se animaba a hacerlo, se quedaba pensando en silencio absoluto, solo podía sentir el latir rápido de su corazón.

-Creo que, no me quieres Steven -decía Lapis con un tono de tristeza

Al escuchar esto Steven engañado se le acercó muy lentamente a Lapis, para que luego ella lo apresurara y acercándolo a ella, ella se sentó y sentó al pequeño en sus piernas para luego extenderle sus brazos en señal de abrazarlo, Steven siguio todas las peticiones de Lapis, para después que los dos se encontrarán cómodos abrazados teniendo contacto visual directo en uno con el otro, Steven al fin tomó la decisión de besarla y aceptar los besos que le siguieran.

No podía Lapis estar más feliz, los dos se encontraban abrazados y besándose, entre beso y beso Lapis metía en momentos cortos su lengua, esto ya era un acto de otro nivel, que quien lo viera lo tacharia de un acto inmoral, pero en ese momento poco le importó lo que pensaran los demás o lo que pensara el mundo entero, ella lo estaba disfrutando de una manera enfermiza, ya anhelaba este sentimiento de placer y amor, lo deseaba demasiado y ahora por fin lo experimentaba.

Lapis había logrado su cometido de tener este momento para ella, cada cierto tiempo a Steven se le cortaba la respiración, por lo que se despegaba de el beso en momentos para tan siquiera tener una bocanada de aire, pasaba esto y Lapis se acercaba a él rápidamente, aveces ni alcanzaba a tomar el aire suficiente ya que Lapis no soportaba ni un segundo despegada de el.

Lapis ya ultilizaba su lengua con más constancia para aumentar el placer y ver que Steven lo disfrutara, lo abrazaba con fuerza y lo besaba sin impedimento alguno, poco a poco Lapis quería más y más por lo que comenzaba a toquetear al pequeño sin vergüenza alguna, Steven se sorprendió mucho por lo que se paro del beso rápidamente, esta acción fue difícil ya que Lapis se había aferrado a el, pero por momentos Lapis se descuidó dando a esto que al fin pudieran separarse de aquel beso tan subido ya de tono, Lapis lo miró con ojos profundos de amor, para después dirigirse otra vez al beso.

-Espera! -decía el pequeño

Lapis ignoró la petición de Steven y siguió con aquel beso y tocar su cuerpo una que otra vez, el sentido de lo correcto puso alerta al pequeño, por lo que otra vez se apartaba ya con más fuerza de Lapis, no lo logró en seguida ya que ella era mucho más grande que el y tenía más fuerza, ya ella quería despojarlo de sus prendas superiores e inferiores, lo que le dio tiempo para al fin detener tal acto, Steven la empujó y rompió con aquella situación ya subida de tono.

-Lapis! -decía Steven desconcertado -por qué actúas así? -decía algo preocupado

Lapis ya había reacciónado por fin, estaba muy adentrada en sus pensamientos y deseos que ignoro todo lo que Steven quería decir, era evidente que Lapis se aprovechó de el pequeño.

-Steven lo siento -decía decepcionada de ella misma y disculpándose sinceramente

-No eres la misma -decía Steven con una que otra lágrima en los ojos

Lapis rápidamente fue y lo abrazo, Steven se quería alejar pero Lapis no lo dejaba.

-Perdóname porfavor -La rebelde decía con lágrimas en el rostro -lo siento, perdón -decía repetidamente

Steven era de perdonar rápido, por lo que el se sintió mal por qué Lapis comenzaba a llorar por lo que había echo, entonces Steven se sintió culpable y termino también el disculpándose.

-Lo siento -decía el pequeño llorando -te perdono

Se quedaron los dos abrazados un rato y se calmaron después de minutos, Lapis siguió disculpándose y Steven igual, hasta que los dos pararon.

-No te volveré a ser nada Steven, lo prometo -decía Lapis triste

Era un golpe tremendo al ego todo lo que había pasado, Lapis estuviera tan decepcionada con ella misma que su autoestima bajaría demasiado y la Confiada Lapis será La Deprimida Lapis, Steven notó la tristeza de Lapis y su melancolía de inmediato, le dolía verla así, Steven pensó rápidamente en algo que le levantaría el ánimo de imediato, poco después de pensarlo bien le hablo a Lapis.

-Lapis -decía Steven

-Mande? Steven -ella miraba a otra parte estaba muy avergonzada y deprimida para ver a Steven

-Mírame porfavor -decía el pequeño

Ella no pudo ignorar la petición del pequeño, ella hacía todo por Steven, así que difícilmente volteo y sin hacer contacto visual.

-Mírame a los ojos

Ella al fin decidió hacer contacto visual con el, al ver los ojos brillantes de Steven sonrió y se ruborizó, Steven se acercó a Lapis y a consecuencia de esto el rubor de Lapis aumentó, Steven siguió acercándose hasta estar frente a frente para darle un tierno beso en los labios, provocando que Lapis se pusiera en su totalidad roja.

Fue un beso sencillo por lo que duró unos segundos, pero aquel beso tenía las intenciones más puras y cariñosas, que pareció que aquel beso duro mucho más de lo que duro originalmente, provocando que Lapis cambiara de golpe su estado de ánimo.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio mirándose, Lapis roja como un tomate y Steven con apenas un Rubor que apenas se notaba.

-Mi papá a un no sabe que llegue a casa, debe de estar preocupado, nos vemos Lapis -al decir esto le da un abrazo y comienza a dirigirse a su casa, que le queda a una vuelta.

Lapis seguía en shock y en silencio, se quedó así cuando ya habían pasado varios minutos desde que Steven ya se había ido, después de poner los pies en la tierra grito de alegría.

-Steven! -decía emocionada, para después reír de felicidad -Te amo!

Lo dijo varias veces en lo que salía de la parte en donde estaba hasta la calle.

-Cállate! -dijo Peridot molesta que apenas se encontraba regresando a su casa

Lapis la miro y comenzaba a dirigirse donde ella se encontraba.

-Lo siento no fue mi intención -decía Peridot asustada tapándose la cara

Lapis fue y la levanto de un abrazo mientras reía.

-Peridot amiga!, que tengas un buen día -dijo Lapis mientras se retiraba, casi saltando de alegría

-Jesus, ahora que mierda le pico -decía Peridot confundida


	10. Chapter 10

Steven pudo a ver sentido extraño todo lo que había acontecido anteriormente, pero su comportamiento siempre a sido el complacer antes de complacerse a si mismo, cada vez quedaba más en duda lo que Steven sentía, un niño que solo quiere divertirse, hacer amigos y conocer las experiencias de la vida poco a poco, es un proceso normal que todos deben tener en algún momento de la vida, pero qué pasa cuando alguien adelanta ese proceso, que es lo que le espera?, de golpe sufrir toda esta información, besos, caricias, inseguridad, amor, etc, eso hay que dejárselo a las personas adolescentes, jóvenes y adultos, es cierto que todos maduran de distinta manera, pero Steven era alguien que le faltaba vivir y conocer, hace poco tuvo por fin una amiga que admiraba y lo trataba bien, después se hicieron muy abiertos y pasaron a mejores amigos y de pronto esa amiga se le confesó y lo beso y eso que no se menciona el echo de que esa amiga estaba por cumplir los 17, hay que darle tiempo al tiempo, hay que dejar que las cosas pasen naturalmente, pero apresurarlas? podría salir bien eso?, Steven estaba muy inseguro y en cambio Lapis estaba Feliz.

Faltaban al rededor de unas semanas para el cumpleaños número 17 de Lapis, todo dictaba que se la pasaría genial y sin mencionar el echo de que precisamente hace poco encontró a su pequeño amor, nada podía fastidiarle la felicidad que ahora sentía o si?, Lapis se encontraba en el autobús de su pequeño, cuando lo vio a el riendo y charlando, Lapis mostró confusión y alegría al verlo, pero cuando se dirigía a verlo su sonrisa se borro, al ver que en el asiento que compartían se encontraba más lleno de lo regular, alguien hablaba con su pequeño una pequeña que al notar la presencia de Lapis la miro y sonrío, era de la misma edad de Steven eso era seguro y lo más probable es que estén juntos en la misma escuela.

-Oh Hola Lapis, te presento a Connie es mi nueva amiga -decía el pequeño emocionado

-Hola Connie es un placer conocerte -decía Lapis amablemente

-Hola Lapis igualmente -decía la pequeña amigablemente

Los tres hablaron al principio con pláticas típicas de quiero conocerte, pero al terminar las formalidades, el silencio dominó a Lapis generando que muy pasivamente saliera de la plática que al principio comenzó de tres personas, pero que terminó por ser solo de dos personas, Lapis no quería decir nada, ni molestarlos ya que "si es amiga de Steven es mi amiga igual", pero llego el momento en el se sintió ignorada por completo pero en teoría ella provocó esto, Steven ocasionalmente le hablaba a Lapis, pero ella contestaba cortante a lo cual terminaban por no reubicarse en la plática, ni formar parte de ella pero como todo tiene que terminar, la nueva amiga de su amado Steven termino por encontrar su parda y salir de la vista de los dos, muy aliviador para Lapis sin dudas, pero hubo algo que no pudo soportar del todo, en todo el trayecto del autobús y cuando al fin se bajaron de esté, Steven no paro de hablar de su nueva amiga Connie, quitandole la atención por completo a Lapis.

-Entonces ella comenzó a tocar una a canción con la que todos en el salón lloraron, realmente toca muy bien el violín

-Yo también se tocar instrumentos -soltó Lapis de repente

-Si?

-Claro, tu dime cuál quieres que toque y lo tocaré -decía Lapis en un tono presumido

-Genial!, el piano podrías tocarlo? -decía el pequeño con una sonrisa

-Entonces lo tocaré la próxima vez que tengamos algún piano

-Genial!, le diré a Connie -decía Steven

La cara de Lapis se modificó a una de inconformidad al escuchar eso.

-Ella también me ayudó con la tarea hoy, es muy buena para el estudio sabes

-Pudes dejar de hablar de ella por un segundo porfavor! -Lapis dijo con tono serio y alto

Steven solo se sintió sorprendido y algo intimidado al precenciar tal acción, a lo que Lapis notó de inmediato, pero no quiso disculparse de inmediato hasta cuando se encontrarán al frente de la casa del pequeño, por lo que todo el camino hubo un silencio algo incómodo.

-Adiós -dijo Steven con voz baja y desalentada

Lapis lo agarro de la mano, impidiendo que se fuera.

-Lo siento Steven, es solo que.. -decía Lapis -podemos hablar en tu cuarto?

-No lo sé Lapis, mi papá está algo enojado por qué ayer llegue tarde -el pequeño dijo con un tono desalentador

-Solo entremos, no dirá nada -decía Lapis con seriedad

Entraron los dos y hablaron con el padre, Lapis pudo estructurar una mentira muy creíble de ayudarle a Steven con la tarea, por lo que los dejo a ellos entrar, con la promesa de que solo se enfocarán en la tarea y en no jugar videojuegos, al final entraron al cuarto de Steven y Lapis cerró la puerta con seguro, dejándolos a los dos solos en aquella habitación.

-Mi papá no me deja cerrar con seguro Lapis -decía Steven algo preocupado

-La abriré después de acabar

El pequeño se sentó en la orilla de la cama y Lapis se sentó a su lado, Lapis agarro su mano y lo miro a los ojos.

-Steven, el beso que ayer me distes significó mucho para mí

Steven se sonrojó al escuchar esto

-No haré nada que otra vez te incomode -decía Lapis sonrojada con los ojos llenos de amor -pero quiero un beso tan siquiera una vez al día -parecía que no era una petición, si no todo lo contrario -además quiero que tu me lo des -dijo todo esto sin apartar su mirada del pequeño

No había justificación para lo que Lapis decía, era un simple deseo egoísta suyo pero con la diferencia de que no se le pasara la mano otra vez, Lapis necesitaba su dosis de Steven y cada vez era más grande la necesidad y además de la cantidad.

-Ok Lapis

El pequeño se le acercó y la beso rápidamente en los labios.

-Gracias, te amo -decía Lapis

-Debería ya de abrir la puerta no? -decía el pequeño con rubor en los cachetes

-A un no Steven

Lapis acariciaba el cabello del pequeño, pronto de estar sentados pasaron a acostarse en la cama de aquel niño, donde Lapis abrazo a Steven y el pequeño respondió a aquel abrazo, duraron algunos minutos así hasta que Lapis rompió aquel silencio que se presentaba en aquella habitación.

-Tu amiga Connie

-Mande? -decía el pequeño confundido

-Tu la quieres?

-No se a que te refieres Lapis -decía el pequeño

-A quien quieres más, a ella o a mi?

Lapis se oía sería en todo momento, era evidente que la rebelde sintió celos, por qué su pequeño tenía una amiga, Steven era inteligente en su modo y sabía lo que Lapis quería escuchar, por lo que simplemente respondio.

-A ti Lapis, te quiero más a ti

Lapis se ruborizó al escuchar esto y sonrío, para luego inundarlo de besos alrededor de su cara, ella se sentía a conforme otra vez, la tensión que había en la habitación, desapareció y volvió Lapis la encantadora, los dos hablaron un rato más y Lapis se fue después de un rato, Steven se alivió una vez y pensó que todo regresaría a la normalidad.

Lapis al llegar a su casa y hacer lo de siempre (acomodar mochila, etc), encontró a su madre llorando en el comedor principal, la madre de la rebelde se sorprendió al ver a Lapis, se secó los ojos de las lágrimas que poseía y miro con sus ojos hinchados a su hija como si se tratase de que hubiera llorado todo el santo día, que Lapis al ver aquella situación no presentó mucha importancia, ni se sorprendió ni se preocupó, como si se tratara de algo sin mera importancia y común, su madre la saludo con un tono muy desgastado, pero amable a la vez, Lapis solo la ignoró y dirigio hasta su cuarto, al entrar solo pronunció silenciosamente.

-Que Débil es

No era de extrañarse está situación para Lapis, puesto a que parecía ya acostumbrada, algo fuera de lo común pasaba en aquella casa, una situación turbia que lentamente Lapis comenzaba a aislarse en su propia burbuja de pensamientos, provocando que dejara pasar aquel echó nada bueno que se orquestaba en su propia casa e involucraba a sus padres.

Lapis se puso unos audífonos, para silenciar los llantos que se escuchaban de fondo, los cuales provenían desde las afueras de su cuarto, puso algo de música y se puso a recordar al pequeño y los buenos momentos que pasaron juntos, ella se vio interrumpida por voces y gritos o lo que parecía una discusión subida de tono que se originaba desde la cocina de su casa, ella respondió solo subiéndole a la música que oía, escapando de la realidad e imaginado cómo sería el mañana, imaginaba que ella y Steven estuvieran juntos para siempre, creando momentos con el e incluso imaginando al pequeño besándola, todo esto junto provocó que al poco tiempo, la rebelde Lapis terrminara profundamente dormida.

Al día siguiente se encontraba siguiendo su rutina, no sin antes ver que sus padres no se encontraban y notar todo un desorden en la cocina y sala de su casa, ella solo suspiro siguiendo su camino a su escuela.

Al llegar a la escuela noto que recibía más miradas de las usuales que se acompañaban de murmullos que se entendían más que los úsales, "es encerio?", "pero ella tiene como 18 no?", "Eso es ilegal hombre, la meterán a la carcel jaja", "eso es asqueroso, quien lo diría niños eh", "Yo lo vi con mis propios ojos", "escuches que tiene como 11 años jaja", murmullos que se encontraban más sofocantes de lo usual y miradas más pesadas de lo normal, se sentía una impetuosa tensión en aquellos pasillos y aquel salón donde Lapis se encontraba.

Eran dirigidos a su persona, pero Lapis se mintió a si misma y expresó como si le valiera un carajo lo que pensaran, pero realmente no solo era un ataque a ella, era a Steven no podía entender cómo se enteraron todos, ella era dura y si algo le molestaba lo terminaba silenciando, pero esta vez no silencio a nadie aún, estaba pensativa acerca de Steven, recordaba que pronto cumpliría años y pensaba en ocasiones si sus padres acaso se acordaban de esto.

Los padres de Lapis resultaban más enfocados en sus propios problemas como para prestarle atención a lo que a su hija le pasara y cuando presentaban algo de preocupación por ella, se sentía de una forma vacía, como si se tratara de algún simple acto de compromiso, una tarea mal elaborada sin siquiera poner empeño, solo recitaban un "ya comiste", "como te va?",pero solo lanzaban estas palabras por nomas y no necesariamente escuchaban la respuesta, era molesto para Lapis, la castigaban pero no como debía de ser, ella veía como les valía su propio estado, pero de una manera sin vergüenza, ella veía a su madre débil y llorona y sabía muy bien lo que su padre hacia y las razones de sus ausencias, ella lo descubrío primero que su propia madre y decidió no delatarlo, después de todo pensaba que él era él que mantenía a la familia a flote, su padre padecía de un muy serio pecado capital conocido por muchos y silenciado por la mayoría de personas y a diario veía a su madre sufrir a causa de esto, de un de repente decidió solo ignorarlos y preocuparse por su propia vida, asegurarse que nunca la tomen por incrédula o estupida.

Para Lapis nadie debía verla vulnerable ni débil, solo había una excepción para su pequeño amor, pero de ahí en fuera nadie más podía verla.

-Alguien te vio ser cariñosa con Steven y ahora todos saben -decía Peridot

-Lo sé -decía Lapis sería -no me interesa lo que piensen o sus estupidas habladurías

-Es grandioso que tengas tanta seguridad, pero no seas estupida ya qué edad tienes? -Peridot le comentaba a Lapis

-Cumpliré 17 dentro de poco

-Jesus son cuatro años eh, muy pronto será ilegal creo y estás segura que Steven siente lo mismo?

Lapis no le contesto y solo se quedó en silencio, a un quedaba en duda lo del pequeño, Peridot sabía que la razón por la cual Lapis se quedó en silencio fue que ella a un no sabia del todo y esto no le perturbaba del todo, pero quién sabe talvez le comenzaría a importar dentro de poco.

-Sabes me gustaría tener su edad y ir con el a la escuela todos los días, que él fuera mi primer beso, que crezcamos juntos y que algún dia en su momento, tuviéramos nuestra primera vez

-Que? Tu ya tuviste tu primera vez?, yo ni siquiera eh besado aún -decía Peridot con tono ingenuo -y por qué diablos me cuentas esto?

-Jaja vaya que estas perdida eh -decía Lapis en tono burlón mientras le daba un empujón amistoso a Peridot

-No te burles tu imbecil!, a mí ni no me interesan esas pequeñeces tan insignificantes

-Te interesarían si estuvieras enamorada

••••

Dejen sus comentarios compañeros, déjenme saber si les gusta.


	11. Chapter 11

[pequeña advertencia lectores compañeros, puede que en las primeras partes de la historia, incluya contenido algo provocador, no creo que sea tan provocador pero aún así, quedan avisados de que lo habrá]

En la oscuridad de una habitación, se alcanza a distinguir dos voces que soltaban gemidos de placer.

-Ahh..

-Tranquilo, te gusta? -la voz de una mujer se escuchaba que con un tono dulce decía esto

-Lapis.. ahh -la voz de un pequeño se escuchaba, que decía esto entre gemidos y una respiración agitada

En lo obscuro de una habitación se recito aquel nombre "Lapis", solo para después entre gemidos, decir un "que es lo que me haces", respiraciones agitadas, gemidos, sonrojos, miradas desubicadas y extasiadas se presentaban en aquellos dos, en donde la mujer que es la más grande de los dos, sometía al otro más joven y repetía una y otra vez "Te amo" mientras besaba el cuerpo del pequeño, haciendo que el impacto de la situación subiera cada vez más, el joven se encontraba solo con su ropa vistiendo una camisa, mientras que la mujer aún tenía prendas, que con ojos intensos de amor veía al más chico y comenzaba hablar con el.

-Steven mírame -Lapis decía con voz seductora, sonrojada a más no poder

Steven la miró con cara nerviosa aún con respiración agitada, un rubor muy extremo y ojos llorosos, observaba cómo Lapis se comenzaba a quitar sus prendas superiores sin vergüenza alguna ante al pequeño, la reacción inmediata de Steven fue cubrirse los ojos y voltear a otro lado, solo para que Lapis dirigiera su cabeza y le quitara la manos de la cara.

-Quiero que me veas Steven -decía seductora

Steven siguió con los ojos cerrados, sin responder

-No te preocupes ya me puse la ropa otra vez -decía Lapis mintiéndole por supuesto

Steven abrió los ojos solo para encontrarse con Lapis desnuda del cuello a la cintura, que lo miraba a el sonrojada, ella al ver que el había caído en su pequeña mentira, sonrió y se acercó a este, robándole un beso y metiendo su lengua con intensidad, provocando que el pequeño lo gozará y gimiera en cierto punto, se separó de el después de un tiempo, provocando que el pequeño la viera nuevamente desnuda, el pequeño se quedo anonadado al ver el cuerpo de Lapis.

-Creo que estás listo Steven -decía Lapis mientras se despojaba de sus prendas inferiores

-Lapis!

Al decir esto pronto el pequeño se encontró en la soledad de su habitación, era de mañana y tenia sudor en la frente y se encuentraba sonrojado, mientras que en su mente se decía a sí mismo "solo fue un sueño", Steven vio a su alrededor suyo y se sorprendió que había tenido un "accidente", era obvio para todos que no era un simple "accidente", se trataba de uno de los famosos "Sueños húmedos".

-Lapis lo siento, no se que es lo que me pasa -decía en silencio el pequeño sonrojado

Steven se sentía mal por incluir a su mejor amiga en aquel sueño extraño que tuvo, el agarro sus sabanas y las llevo al cesto de la ropa sucia, para que luego se lavaran.

-Hey socio!, qué haces tan temprano levantado -al decir esto vio las sabanas que el pequeño traía -Oh un accidente eh -el las miro más bien y sorprendido dijo -Oh ya veo, creo que mi pequeño está creciendo eh

-Mande Papá? (Mande - "Disculpa" o "Que"de manera educada)

-Nada hijo, te diré en algún otro momento -río el padre al decir esto -me iré a trabajar, vuelvo en la noche, te dejare dinero en la cocina

Steven se despidió y entro a su baño para posteriormente bañarse y hacerse toda su limpieza rutinaria.

-Steven! -Una voz algo enfadosa repetía varias veces aquel nombre

Steven al terminar de hacer toda su rutina se dirigió a ver quién era la que le llamaba con tanta insistencia, al correr y dirigirse a la puerta de su casa, pudo ver a Peridot que con su típica cara de amargura esperaba la respuesta del pequeño, el pequeño abrió la puerta y saludo a Peridot amigablemente.

-Hola Peridot! -decía el pequeño con una sonrisa en la cara

-Si hola, lo que sea -decía Peridot con su típica actitud nada agradable -Lapis me pidió que te entregará esto

Peridot le entregó una carta y una caja con algunos discos de música, la carta la colocó adentro de aquella caja, para así dárselo todo más fácil.

-Oh gracias y por qué me los da?

-Ella te los regala y lee esa carta que te escribió -decia Peridot algo amargada -bueno me largo, te veo luego mocoso

-Espera Peridot -decía el pequeño amablemente

-Que quieres -Peridot solo gruño

-Gracias -al decir esto, Steven fue y le dio un fuerte abrazó amistoso

Peridot solo se sorprendió y se sonrojó.

-Hey, que mierda haces tu mocoso -decía Peridot a un algo sonrojada

Steven termino con el abrazo y con una cara de disculpa y tristeza, le dijo.

-Lo siento Peridot, me acorde que no te gustan los abrazos -decía algo desánimado y mirando al suelo

Peridot al ver esto se ruborizó de nuevo, al verlo con una cara que le parecía linda y tierna para ella, volteo su mirada a otra parte y abrió los brazos en señal de abrazo, para después hablar.

-Bueno puedes abrazarme, pero solo por esta vez -decía Peridot ruborizada

-Si! -Steven fue y abrazo otra vez a Peridot

Peridot solo decía en su mente un "Mierda si me viera Lapis, ya estuviera muerta lo más probable".

-Bueno suficiente por hoy -decía mientras se apartaba del pequeño

-Quieres escuchar la música conmigo? -decía el pequeño muy animado

-Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que escuchar Mier.. -no termino de recitar aquella palabra al darse cuenta de que el pequeño ya se había sentido, por lo que nuevamente respondió con un -digo claro, me muero por escuchar Mier.. -al casi completar otra vez la misma palabra, observó la cara del pequeño que de nuevo se sintió algo por es palabra "mierda"-olvídalo solo entremos y ya

Los dos subieron a la habitación del pequeño para escuchar aquellos discos que Lapis le dio a Steven, entraron y Steven preparó todo, no sin antes ofrecerle amablemente a Peridot, algunos bocadillos y bebidas, ella solo respondió con un "Puedes poner la mald... ,digo la música de una vez porfavor".

-Bien por cuál empezamos?

-No lo sé, déjame ver cuáles hay -Peridot agarro la caja donde se encontraban aquellos discos y comenzó a verlos

Al comenzar a explorar, notó la carta que yacía adentro de aquella caja, por un momento le entro la curiosidad de que es lo que Lapis la Rebelde degenerada le había escrito al tierno, pequeño mocoso Steven , esto en el pensamiento de Peridot cabe aclarar, ella dirigió su mirada a Steven que estaba observando a Peridot, el cual que esperaba una respuesta de esta, al ver la cara del pequeño se sintió algo precionada y ruborizada, por lo que le entregó un disco al azar.

-Ten este y ya -decía Peridot algo ruborizada

-Oh buena elección -dijo en tono gracioso el pequeño, para después observar el disco -Joy division eh?

El pequeño se dirigió al estéreo que poseía en su cuarto y antes de introducir el disco, se detuvo en seco.

-Creo que deberíamos esperar a Lapis no crees? -decía el pequeño

-No lo sé, a mi que carajo me imp.. ,digo si lo que digas llámale -decía Peridot de imprevisto

Las respuestas de Peridot, tendían a ser algo impredecibles hasta para ella, al querer evitar palabras "subidas de tono" para no entristecer o incomodar a Steven y no sabia por que, comenzaba a decir cosas que apenas cruzaban por su mente por alguna razón en particular.

-Buena idea le marcare!, a si los tres escucharemos música! y luego veremos una película -el pequeño dijo emocionado y abandono la habitación, dejando sola a Peridot.

Peridot comenzó a imaginar aquel encuentro que tendrían aquel trío tan peculiar de amigos y no llegó a preocuparse del todo, oh bueno casi del todo, "Mierda, que carajos me sucede respondiendole a ese mocoso con tantas afirmaciones" pensaba Peridot, "y Lapis si me ve con el que pensara?, no creo que me rompa los dientes verdad?, es mi amiga después de todo".

Al pensar esto sonrío involuntariamente, al poder pasar la tarde con su amiga y su amiguito, le emocionaba, pero a un más la parte del amiguito, "después de todo se siente bien tener la compañía de alguien que realmente es inocente y puro", al acabar con sus pensamientos, dirigió la mirada a la carta nuevamente, ella con curiosidad decidió agarrarla, para después averiguar lo que contenía, de pronto le importo lo que contenía aquella carta, pero por qué será que ahora le importara?, sea como sea ella estaba a decidida de abrirla cuando escucho al pequeño subir rápidamente al cuarto, ella rápidamente la dejo en su lugar y se posicionó de una manera "normal" o bueno normal a su modo.

-Oye Peridot viene en.. ,qué haces? -decía entre risas al ver en una posición nada normal a Peridot

Al escuchar la risilla del pequeño se ruborizó y se acomodó rápidamente.

-bueno ya viene Lapis, dijo que vendría en seguida y también me dijo que la caja te la dio hace como dos días

-Oh si es que había olvidado que tenía todavía esa estupida caja

En el tiempo que esperaron a Lapis los dos jugaron y platicaron y resultó para Peridot que el mocoso era muy buena compañía y demasiado amigable, la amabilidad del pequeño era exagerada y su carisma al igual, tanto así que Peridot se sonrojó la mayor parte del tiempo, después de esto le tendría más cariño sin dudas al pequeño.

-Eres un buen niño Steven -decía sonrojada

-jaja Gracias supongo -decía Steven confundido y sonriéndole

Al pasar algunos minutos se escucho que Lapis se encontraba afuera de la casa del pequeño, el pequeño bajo junto a Peridot de prisa.

-Hola Lapis entra porfavor -decía el pequeño

-Claro Steven -decía sonrojada

Lapis entró y al mirar alrededor vio a Peridot algo "Extraña", Peridot le sonrío nerviosamente a Lapis y está le respondió con una simple mirada sería.

-Pensé que bromeabas con que Peridot estuviera aquí Steven -decía Lapis sería

-No bromeaba, nos la pasamos hablando un rato en lo que venias y también jugamos -el pequeño sonreía con entusiasmo

Lapis solo se quedó en silencio con una gran seriedad en su mirada y al pasar unos segundos vio a Steven, cambiando a estar sonrojada y sonriéndole al pequeño, para que después se pusiera de rodillas y estar a la altura de Steven, para luego decirle dulcemente.

-Steven, lo necesito ahora -Lapis dijo sonrojada

Steven entendió a la perfección a lo que se refería Lapis, por lo que se sonrojó y miro a Peridot que confundida no entendía de lo que hablaban.

-No Importa Steven, ella lo sabe -Lapis le dijo dulcemente

Steven termino por hacerle caso, por lo que se acercó a Lapis y la beso en los labios, esto ya era costumbre ya Lapis lo había establecido así, Peridot se le borró la sonrisa que tenía y miro aquel acto tan extraño y no sabia por qué, pero de alguna forma sintió un dolor que ella no entendió por qué, el beso duro más de lo que Steven tenía planeado, ya que Lapis sostuvo la cabeza del pequeño y Peridot tuvo que aguantar más de ver aquella situación, La parlanchina Peridot no aguanto más y tuvo que voltear a otro lado, "Por qué me afecta esto?" decía Peridot en su mente, "Y por qué lo sigue besando?".

Al fin Lapis se separó de aquel beso y agarro a Steven de la mano, para subir los dos al cuarto del pequeño, dejando a Peridot sola que de alguna forma sintió dolor por ver aquel beso, estaba enojada y triste y no sabia por qué, estaba confundida sin dudas, hasta que una voz alegre le hablo.

-Peridot Ven con nosotros!

Peridot no respondió, ella quería irse de la casa pero si lo hacía se vería extraño y débil, por lo que subió al cuarto, con una cara desanimada y ciertamente triste, al entrar al cuarto vio cómo Lapis se sentó atrás de Steven, permitiendo que Lapis abrazara a Steven casi todo el tiempo, mientras le daba uno que otro beso en los cachetes, "Maldita sea Lapis" pensó Peridot involuntariamente.

-Yo pondré el disco -decía Lapis mientras terminaba de abrazar a Steven

Lapis fue y puso el disco, sonó la primera canción (Joy division - Love Will Tear Us Apart), Peridot al escuchar la canción sintió como si la miraran por lo que volteo y se encontró al pequeño que la observaba y le sonreía, a lo cual Peridot se sonrojó, "Maldito mocoso" ella pensó esto, pero no de una manera hostil, si no diferente, cariñosa.


	12. Chapter 12

Parecía un juego de miradas en aquel cuarto donde de fondo se recitaba aquella canción que sonaba fuertemente, provocando cierta atmósfera sentimental, Peridot se encontraba mirando al pequeño, el cual se encontraba en los brazos de Lapis y está le proporcionaba besos a aquel pequeño sin ningún impedimento.

-Escúchala Steven, esta canción es muy bonita -decía la Rebelde con rubor

A un que Peridot estaba metida en un conflicto momentáneo con Lapis, tenía razón sobre lo que hablaba, aquella canción que se escuchaba de fondo era en cierto modo muy sentimental y pegaba directamente al alma de los que abarcan la habitación, Peridot sintió de alguna forma tristeza y amor con toda la situación que experimentaba, esa canción solo ampliaba aquellos sentimientos que tenía y los llevaba a otro nivel más de confusión.

-Tienes razón es una buena canción -dijo Peridot con sentimiento en sus palabras

Peridot cerró los ojos y sintió mucha desdicha al imaginarse a Lapis y Steven juntos, de pronto solo se le dio por imaginar al pequeño, a un con los ojos cerrados está sonrío y la canción ayudó a que Peridot se terminara de sumergir entre las profundidades de su mente, en donde noto en aquella tristeza y enojo, junto a un sentimiento más grande que aquellos otros dos, el cual solo pensar en él provocaba como la piel se le herisaba a Peridot y en donde con un solo día con aquel pequeño bastó para poder reconocer de nuevo aquel sentimiento tan poderoso, que Peridot consideró en el pasado como tonto y olvidandolo en las profundidades de su mente.

El amor es un castigo, con el simple echo de decirlo ya es algo extraño y ni se diga un te amo, es más fácil decir Te odio que Te amo o Odio que Amor, oh bueno ahora lo era para Peridot y en algún momento lo fue para la rebelde, de pronto tomaron más significado esas palabras, Lapis pudo experimentar lo mismo pero ella lo supero y creo que todos sabemos en qué acabo.

-Me das un beso mi pequeño? -decía Lapis mirando fijamente a Steven, con ojos de amor profundo

Peridot de repente abrió los ojos abandonando los pensamientos que tenía y miro a sus únicos amigos, que ahora se encontraban acostados y abrazados, mirándose fijamente mientras que Lapis tocaba la cara del pequeño y jugaba con su cabello.

Peridot aún que no quisiera admitirlo, deseo que Steven se negara a la petición de Lapis, solo para ver después de unos segundos, como Steven sin decir nada le daba un beso inocente, Peridot al ver esto se volteó para no ver esa acción, a la par que tocaba sus labios y pensaba "Por qué lo hacen, como se sentirá?", Lapis antes de conocer a Steven tenía ya experiencia, mientras que Peridot aún no había ni besado en el cachete a alguien.

La canción termino por acabar, para posteriormente que otra se reproduciera otra automáticamente (Joy Division - Disorder), aquella canción resultó ser más explosiva de cierta forma para Peridot, ella volteo para ver al pequeño, con la esperanza de que ya hubiera acabado aquel beso, pero para su desgracia vio a Lapis dándole muchos más besos en la boca, mientras que se veía que Lapis lo disfrutaba y no paraba de estar sonrojada además de sonreír varias veces, mientras que veía a un Steven quieto y sonrojado, ella termino por voltearse nuevamente, dandole la espalda a aquellos dos.

"Mierda por que actuó así?, que carajos me hiciste maldito mocoso" Peridot a la par que pensó esto, comenzaban a frotarle las lágrimas por el rostro, pequeñas lágrimas sinceras de dolor, tristeza y amor, ya llevaba tiempo que Peridot no lloraba, en el pasado nunca había llorado, pero ahora derramaba lágrimas.

-Peridot estás bien? -decía el pequeño dirigiéndose a Peridot y dejando atrás a Lapis

Al escuchar esto, Peridot se sorprendió y seco sus ojos rápidamente, el pequeño claramente la noto llorar, Peridot se veía vulnerable.

-Si estoy bien -decía Peridot con la voz cortada -Solo es la maldita canción es muy sentimental, lo siento no volveré a llorar -decía mientras más lagrimas le brotaban por el rostro y se las secaba

-Estará bien Steven, déjala sola -decía la rebelde con seriedad

Steven se le acercó a Peridot y la abrazo, provocando que está se sonrojara.

-No te preocupes está bien llorar, yo lloro todo el tiempo -decía el pequeño

El pequeño era muy sentimental y se ponía triste al ver a alguien triste, por otra parte Peridot no estaba acostumbrada al cariño y termino por responder al abrazo del pequeño, era tierno el momento y especial para Peridot, pero Peridot olvido algo importante de lo que tenía que prevenirse a toda costa, cosa la cual olvido al andentrase en aquel momento.

Lapis no miro esta situación nada sentimental, nada tierna y mucho menos comprensiva, cualquier otra persona hubiera pensado que aquel abrazo estaba muy bien justificado, pero para desgracia de Peridot, se trataba de Lapis que con ojos de odio e inconformidad miraba esta situación con recelo, ella no lo tolero y se dirigió a parar aquel abrazo, pero no sin antes decirle a Steven amablemente que terminara con aquel abrazo, la anterior canción ya se había acabado para este punto y comenzó automáticamente otra (Joy Division - Day of The Lords)

-Steven dijo que solo era por la canción y que estaba bien -Lapis decía con un tono forzado de amabilidad -deja de abrazarla, además ella odia los abrazos, verdad Peridot?

Peridot se quedo en completo silencio, después Steven se separó de aquel abrazo y Peridot al igual, ciertamente sabía lo que Lapis era capaz de hacer, ella no era de provocaciones y debía tener cuidado.

-Lo siento Peridot, se me olvido que odiabas los abrazos -decía el pequeño

"Odio los abrazos pero este no Steven", dijo en su mente Peridot, Lapis solo llevo a Steven con el, apartándolo de la vista de Peridot, para que Lapis se acercara de nuevo con Peridot y le hablara con cierto tono no agradable.

-Que mierda te pasa?, no seas una maldita débil y menos con Steven -Lapis dijo con recelo

Lapis volvió con el pequeño, para estar en su antigua posición, dejando sola de nuevo a Peridot, nadie podía saber por qué Lapis era a si y si no estuviera Steven en ese momento, igual ella se hubiera desquitado a un más con Peridot.

Si un simple abrazo ocasionó esto, no se sabría cómo hubiera respondido con alguna otra acción un poco más elevada, Lapis quería a Steven para ella sola y todos los demás debían entender que así era o al menos ella pensaba así, Lapis no paro de darle gestos nada agradables a Peridot en lo que transcurría el tiempo, su relación no sería la misma sin dudas después de esto y todo por un simple abrazo.

El ambiente se volvió denso para Peridot, pero ella siguió ahí sin hablar, no encontraba las palabras ni el momento para ya retirase de ahí, estaba deprimida y tenía odio consigo, todo siguió a si hasta que pasaron otras canciones y en algún momento por fin termino el disco.

-Y ahora qué hacemos? -decía el pequeño mientras guardaba el disco

-Yo creo que mejor me voy -decía Peridot con un tono decaído

-Nos vemos Peridot -Lapis decía con seriedad

-Espera, estás segura? -decía Steven con un tono triste -veremos una película

-Steven, si ella quiere irse déjala de una vez

Peridot simplemente salió de la habitación sería, ya no parecía la misma persona que antes, ahora solo estaba en silencio no como antes que solo recitaba puro parloteo, la confianza de Peridot de repente se fue y se encontraba abandonando aquella casa y dirigiéndose a la suya.

Ya como en los viejos tiempos, solo quedaban Lapis y Steven, solos en aquella habitación.

-No te preocupes, ella esta bien -Lapis decía con un sonrojo, mientras abrazaba a Steven

-Segura se veía extraña, deseguro se molestó conmigo -decía el chico triste

-Steven -decía Lapis mientras se ponía de rodillas y se colocaba frente a frente con el pequeño -no te preocupes, si ella piensa eso yo estaré aquí, Te amo -Lapis manipuló la situación a su antojo

Al decir esto Lapis beso a Steven, que solo duró un instante el beso.

-Vamos a ver una película si? -decía Lapis sonrojada

-Ok Lapis -decía con un sonrojo

Hay que darle tiempo al tiempo, parecía que el pequeño se acostumbraba más y más a la rebelde, ahora no se quedaba quieto e inexpresivo ante los besos, respondía a Lapis y Lapis lo notaba, la rebelde se sentía feliz y todo marchaba como ella quería.


	13. Chapter 13

Puede que todos en algún momento, hemos sentido esa sensación de que todo pasará de una manera y todo indica que así será. Pero al final termina pasando de otro modo totalmente diferente. Esta sensación no es tan satisfactoria, y Peridot la estaba sufriendo. Ella no era de mostrar indicaciones de que sintiera algo y no solo se hablaba del amor, si no del temor, irá y melancolía.

Peridot al dirigirse a su casa y encerrarse en su cuarto. Solo pudo explotar en llanto, mientras insultaba, lanzaba suspiros, quejidos de enojo y repetía una y otra vez unas palabras, las cuales decía con furia y tristeza "Por qué el?". Era desconcertante para cualquiera, verla en ese estado tan irregular. Al cabo de unas horas ella después de llorar cayó dormida. Se pudo dar un descanso por fin. Sin duda alguna Peridot no será la misma, oh por lo menos en un tiempo no lo será.

Mientras que con Lapis, pasaba totalmente lo opuesto. Ella reía, hablaba, se sentía feliz y segura de sí misma. Estaba con el pequeño. Y Steven se podría decir que estaba del mismo modo, pero aún con cierta incertidumbre. El pequeño también tenía nuevos sentimientos encontrados y entraba en duda sobre ciertas cosas. Además que al pequeño se le podía ver qué ya veía a Lapis con otros ojos. Lo cual Lapis había comenzado a notar eso y de alguna manera quería aprovecharse de eso.

-Steven, cuando llegara tu padre? -preguntó Lapis calmada, y con un rubor en ella.

-Creo que llegara a las 6 pm. Por qué preguntas? -el pequeño preguntaba inocentemente.

-Solo quiero saber cuánto tiempo tendremos -Lapis dijo, mientras se acercaba a Steven y aumentaba su sonrojo considerablemente.

El pequeño no orquestó nada, simplemente se sonrojó y se puso algo nervioso.

-Te amo demasiado Steven. Tu me haces sentir muchas cosas, que antes no sentía -Lapis ya estaba lado a lado de Steven -Me gustas demasiado y te deseo mi pequeño -dijo todo esto con un tono de dulzura.

Steven al escuchar esto se le herizo la piel y se puso mucho más nervioso de lo que ya se encontraba.

-Déjame hacer que te sientas bien Steven -habló Lapis dulcemente, mientras rozaba sus labios por el cuello del pequeño.

-Lapis, no creo que esto, esté bien... -dijo el pequeño sonrojado.

Lapis al escuchar eso, lo miro y se levantó de donde estaba. Se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación y la cerró. Fue al estéreo para poner otro disco, y cuando se reprodujo la primera canción miro a Steven con una mirada profunda de amor. Se dirigió nuevamente a el, para agarrarlo de la mano, y acostarse los dos en la cama del pequeño. La cual, al estar algo estrecha solo se acostaron de lado muy juntos. Mientras se miraban fijamente.

-Lapis yo creo que... -las palabras del pequeño fueron interrumpidas por un beso que la rebelde le dio.

Lapis beso a Steven con ternura, ella se separó en cuestión de segundos. Al encontrarse nuevamente frente a frente, la rebelde le sonrío al pequeño. Ocasionado un sonrojo mayor en el pequeño.

-Lapis, no deberíamos.. -nuevamente Lapis lo interrumpió con otro beso.

Este beso duró mucho más que el anterior. Pero al igual que el otro se terminó separándose de nuevo y encontrarse frente a frente de nuevo. La rebelde ahora tenía una sonrisa más notable y el pequeño se sonrojo a un más.

-Lapis, solo...

La rebelde le robo otro beso. Está vez abrazo al pequeño fuertemente. Todo parecía un simple juego para la rebelde. Evitaba con un beso que el pequeño pronunciará cualquier oración y cada vez que terminaba el beso. El pequeño se encontraba nervioso, sonrojado y en silencio. Los dos siguieron mirándose sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra.

-Esto si es un agradable silencio mi pequeño.

Los dos se encontraban mirándose en silencio y mientras la música seguía con mucha más intensidad. La rebelde comenzó a besar al pequeño. En sus rostros se veía que los disfrutaban, unos más que otros. Pero al fin y al cabo los dos, ciertamente lo disfrutaron.

Entre beso y beso. Lapis comenzaba a quitarse la blusa que llevaba puesta e incitaba al pequeño a que la viera mientras lo hacía. Ella comenzó a quitarle la camisa a Steven. El pequeño se opuso al principio, pero Lapis al ver ese tipo de comportamiento, lo besaba para que el pequeño de 13 años se dejara. La rebelde de 16 años termino por quitarle su camisa al pequeño y en ese momento se encontraron sus miradas. Steven desviaba la mirada sentía algo de miedo por lo que pasará pero, pasa que algo en el quería seguir. Mientras que Lapis miraba fijamente a su pequeño segura de sí misma y con ganas de seguir aún más. Ella estaba dispuesta a guiar al pequeño.

Lapis prosiguió a quitarse el sujetador mientras miraba fijamente a Steven. El pequeño al ver esto, solo se cubrió los ojos con sus manos. Solo para que Lapis le quitara las manos de los ojos y se acercara completamente al pequeño que aún que ya no tuviera las manos en la cara, aún seguíera con los ojos cerrados. Al acercarse a Steven provocó que sus torsos desnudos se tocarán. Provocando que al pequeño le palpitara rápidamente el corazón y se pusiera rojo como un tomate. Lapis solo se sonrojó mucho, y sonrió al ver las reacciones de su pequeño amor.

-Te amo Steven -Lapis recitó aquellas palabras, con suma delicadez.

Al decir esto lo beso tiernamente. El tiempo se volvió eterno para los dos. Pero al fin de cuentas, el beso termino, provocando que los dos se miraran. Dando resultado a que el pequeño pudiera ver el torso descubierto de Lapis. Era casi igual a como lo soñó, pero con ciertas diferencias nada discutibles.

-Puedes verme Steven, solo tú puedes verme así.

Obviamente el pequeño se sentía culpable al verla. Pero cierta parte en su interior, tenía curiosidad por ver el cuerpo desnudo y perfecto de la rebelde. El cuál era ciertamente provocador y fino.

Lapis le dio un beso corto y dulce a Steven. Solo para empezar a quitarse el pantalón que llevaba puesto. Y de igual manera comenzar a desabrochar el del pequeño lentamente. Steven se encontraba en duda constantemente. No seguir?. O seguir?. No hacerle caso a Lapis?. O hacerle caso a Lapis?. Ciertamente tanta duda en Steven, provoco que se le cristalizarán sus ojos al no saber si estaba siendo mal, o simplemente no estaba siendo algo tan malo. Lapis notó aquellos ojos en seguida, pero siguió de igual manera. Había llegado ante todo pronóstico, hasta este punto, y no estaba dispuesta a retroceder a esa oportunidad, que tanto deseaba la rebelde.

-No pasa nada mi pequeño, todo está bien -decía dulcemente Lapis.

Solo una prenda más los separaba, para que los dos se encontrarán completamente desnudos.

-Lapis.. Haces que me sienta extraño. Por qué me siento así? -dijo el pequeño con ojos llorosos y estando completamente rojo como un tómate.

Lapis al ver que Steven dijo. "Haces que me sienta extraño", solo podía referirse a que ese sentimiento, extraño que tenía. Era simplemente amor y que ya después de todo el tiempo que compartieron juntos. El pequeño le correspondía definitivamente a Lapis.

Obviamente el amor que sentía Lapis era mucho más fuerte que el que sentía Steven, puesto que aún el pequeño inseguro. Experimentaba el amor a primera estancia.

-Te hago sentir así, por qué te amo demasiado. Y no puedo dejar de amarte -recitó Lapis que estaba sonrojada a más no poder.

Lapis le dio un beso dulce y termino por desvestirse. Dejando ver un cuerpo desnudo realmente atractivo y esbelto. El pequeño, no aguantaba tanta vergüenza y terminaba por mirar a otro lado. A la rebelde le encantaba esta reacción que Steven hacia tiernamente. Ella se puso, suavemente arriba de Steven y le dio un beso en los labios. Para después, terminar de desvestir al pequeño.

-Mírame mi pequeño, quiero que me mires -dijo Lapis con un tono dulce.

Steven termino finalmente por verla.

Al hacer contacto visual los dos vieron como el uno y el otro estaban sonrojado a más no poder. El como Lapis llevaba consigo una sonrisa y Steven tenía una cara tímida. Los dos se miraban con amor. La rebelde con mucho más evidentemente, pero al final de cuentas los dos tenían ese sentimiento en los ojos, y asi sus tuvieron contacto visual por un largo rato. Hasta que la rebelde beso al pequeño en los labios.

Al fin llegando a esto. No había forma de detener lo inevitable. Lapis se encontraba feliz sin lugar a dudas y lo que pasará desde aquí. Formaría un gran punto y aparte, en la relación de los dos.


	14. El amor es una mierda

[En las siguientes primeras partes de la historia se encontrara contenido explícito. Se que a la mayoría no les será un problema esto. Pero por si acaso les advierto que lo habrá]

Lapis no dudó en hacer aquel beso mucho más apasionado. Metiendo su lengua en la boca del pequeño. Cada segundo que pasaba, solo lo hacía más apresurado y más apasionado aquel beso.

Mientras la rebelde lo besaba. Ella bajaba su mano lentamente, por el cuerpo del pequeño. Llegando acariciar, suavemente el miembro del antes mencionado. Steven reaccionó muy sorprendido al sentir tal acción. Pero ya que Lapis se encontraba arriba de el inmovilizándolo. Cualquier acción, que detuviera aquella caricia atrevida. Era evitada rápidamente.

Steven simplemente no sabía cómo reaccionar, no sabia que hacer. Por lo que terminaba aceptando a la fuerza la situación en la que se encontraba. La rebelde pronto aceleró aquellas caricias, y a hacerlas más bruscas. Provocando que el pequeño gimiera en repetidas ocasiones. En momentos, Lapis se separaba de aquel beso para que el pequeño Steven pudiera respirar. Cuándo pasaba esto, la rebelde no se detenía del todo. Puesto a que, comenzaba a besar a un más al pequeño, en determinadas áreas de su cuerpo.

-Te gusta Steven? -dijo dulcemente Lapis, sin siquiera esperar una respuesta. Mientras que efectuaba, aquella acción con el miembro del chico.

Steven solo lanzaba gemidos de placer, y se encontraba incapaz de decir palabra alguna. Pronto Lapis comenzaba a besar nuevamente a su pequeño. Ella dejo al fin de hacer aquel acto y comenzó a frotar su parte intima con la del pequeño. La rebelde, encontraba excitante el hecho de ver al pequeño gemir y sonrojarse. Por momentos olvidaba lo que Steven quería y si realmente se sentía bien con todo esto. Nuevamente se comportaba egoísta con el, llego un momento en el cual el pequeño quiso abandonar aquella situación. Por lo cual quiso empujar a Lapis. Pero desafortunadamente para el. La rebelde pudo detener esa acción, ahora sí se podía ver una escena atrevida, inmoral y nada común. Que entre ojos centrados y sonrojos, se podía ver cómo Lapis sostenía firmemente a Steven, agarrando sus manos y ya empezando empezando el "acto definitivo del amor". Ya no importaba si el pequeño estaba preparado, o si quiera de acuerdo. Lapis no se detendría ahora.

-Te amo Steven.

Pronto Lapis agarro el miembro del pequeño y lo introdujo en su intimidad. Para después moverse lentamente. Hacia todo esto sin dejar de mirar con ojos de amor profundo al pequeño Steven. El pequeño gemía demasiado y poseía unos ojos llorosos por la intensidad del momento. En donde nuevamente se cuestionaba si esto estaba bien o si acaso apenas aceptable. Steven gozaba de una mente inocente y poseía conocimiento de lo que eran las acciones inapropiadas o malas. No era como la mayoría de los chicos de su edad. Chicos que eran más de pensar en este tipo de cosas y en situaciones similares prácticamente. Aunque era innegable que el pequeño ciertamente disfrutara, en cierta medida esa situación en la que se encontraba. Pero a la vez esto era todo un problema psicológico para Steven. Que entraba constantemente en conflicto consigo de lo que es moralmente correcto.

-Te amo mi pequeño.

Lapis repetía a cada rato que podía, aquellas palabras. Mientras aceleraba sus movimientos cada vez con más frecuencia. La rebelde sostenía la cara del pequeño para que ella pudiera apreciar la cara avergonzado del pequeño. La cuál estaba a la vez sonrojada y tenía una expresión como si fuera a llorar. Esto solo hacía que Lapis gozará en un nivel más extremo la situación que experimentaba. Llego un momento dado, en el que la rebelde notó en la expresión del pequeño. Que pronto todo ese momento especial que estába teniendo. Se terminaría por acabar. Gracias a que Steven llegaria a su climax.

-Aguanta un poco más Steven.

Al decir esto Lapis beso a Steven con cariño. Para que luego se quedara abrazándolo, mientras aún se movía. Se abrazaron hasta el punto final de todo el momento. El climax.

-Lapis creo que.. -Steven habló con una voz quebrada.

-No Importa, déjalo salir -dijo Lapis dulcemente.

Al decir esto, el pequeño llegó al climax a un cuando se encontraba adentro de la rebelde. A Lapis no le importo en lo absoluto. Y simplemente cuando pasó esto sonrío y siguió abrazando a Steven.

-Te amo Steven.

Steven solo se quedó en silencio. La rebelde vio que después de todo esto, el pequeño se encontraba en silencio, sonrojado y pensativo. Los dos se quedaron un rato más abrazos o más bien, la rebelde se quedo abrazando a el pequeño. El tiempo había pasado y Lapis sabía que no tardaba en llegar el padre de Steven. Y si fuera a sospechar sobre lo que acababa de pasar en esa habitación. No podría imaginarse en los problemas que eso llegaría a ocasionar. Por lo que Lapis paro la música y aún sonrojada al no creer lo que había hecho. Comenzó a vestirse y a ordenar el cuarto.

-Steven vístete, pronto llegará tu padre -la rebelde dijo con suavidad y algo de preocupación.

El pequeño no respondió de inmediato. Por lo que Lapis agarro las ropas del chico y fue a donde se encontraba.

-Que pasa Steven? -Lapis preguntó, a la vez que le daba un beso en la frente.

-Lapis... Por qué hicimos eso?. Yo no.. -dijo Steven con un tono triste y aún con rubor en los cachetes.

-No te preocupes Steven, está bien -la rebelde hablo, mientras le ponía la camisa, al pequeño -nosotros nos amamos por lo que está bien.

-Está bien.. -dijo mientras una que otra lágrima se le escurría.

El pequeño no dejaba de pensar que hizo mal. Como ya se había mencionado varías veces. Nunca tuvo pensamientos de lujuria. Nunca tuvo pensamientos "malos" ni nada por el estilo. Se sentía mal Steven. Mientras que por otra parte la rebelde solo se le veía feliz. Habia logrado su cometido por fin. Ella era la que debería, tan siquiera sentir un poco de vergüenza por todo lo que había hecho. Pero no era así. Su amor por Steven y su deseo por el. Eran más fuertes que la misma moral. Sin mencionar que era una completa "Rebelde".

Pronto terminaron, por dejar todo en su lugar y vestirse. Lapis se quedó con Steven hasta que su padre llegara. Después de que llegara, solo se despidió de Steven y se fue a su casa. Mientras dejaba al pequeño solo con su padre. A Steven se le veía diferente, todo lo que sucedió le había provocado un impacto en el. Uno ciertamente grande.

-Qué paso campeón?. Te miras muy serio -dijo el padre preocupado.

-Estoy bien papá -respondió el pequeño con seriedad.

-Traje algo de comida, tienes hambre?.

-No gracias, no tengo hambre.

-Seguro que te sientes bien? -preguntó el padre sorprendido por la respuesta de su hijo.

-Si estoy bien papá -Steven se veía claramente diferente. Ya no se le veía como el pequeño alegre y algo escandaloso de siempre.

El padre de Steven comenzó a extrañarse del comportamiento de su hijo. Y puede que ahora comenzará a sospechar sobre aquella chica mayor de aspecto rebelde, que frecuentemente le hacía compañía a su hijo.

-Está bien hijo. Si es que pasa algo puedes contarme sin problemas -hablo el padre, mientras acariciaba la cabeza del pequeño.

-Seguro papá.

"Debería llamarla", pensó el padre de Steven.

El chico subió nuevamente a su habitación. No se veía como él mismo niño alegre de siempre. El miraba su cama, a la par de que se sonrojaba automáticamente al recordar aquella escena que tuvo con Lapis. Pronto el pequeño decidió irse a dormir. Para así después aclarar sus ideas mejor. Se acomodó en su cama a un avergonzado y con su nueva seriedad. Y antes de cerrar los ojos. Recordó todo lo que había pasado y en como todo eso lo había dejado tan extraño. Después de pensar demasiado. Por fin cerró los ojos, dejando en duda su sentir y los conflictos internos que poseía ahora. Quedando profundamente dormido en el silencio de su cuarto.

Mientras que en otro lugar después de unas horas de aquel suceso. Lapis se encontraba guardando una caja de pastillas en uno de los muebles de su cuarto, para que después se preparará para dormir. Ella era otro caso totalmente diferente. Su seguridad aumento mucho más de lo que ya estaba. Y no nos olvidemos de su felicidad notable. Todo jugo a su favor ese día y no había ya ningún impedimento, para que ella este por fin con su pequeño. Oh bueno al menos eso era lo que ella creía. Termino por dormirse con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Peridot se encontraba a penas despertando del sueño que tuvo. Solo para que después se le vinieran a la mente, todas esas nuevas sensaciones que hace poco comenzó a sentir. Ella a un con su orgullo. No quería aceptar del todo el hecho de que se hubiera enamorado. Pero en cambio si hubo algo que aceptó de inmediato. Un sentimiento contrario al amor, el cual exigía un claro desquite contra una persona en específico.

La situación se complicó más de lo que ya era. A un que la rebelde pensara de otro modo y que tenía todo a favor suyo según ella. Olvido lo que el pequeño sintiera y olvidó sus alrededores. Las múltiples personas que los rodeaban y que aunque no creyera Lapis. Pronto podrían encadenarse conflictos que no solo se podían impedir, con la típica "forma" que la rebelde los impedía. Si no que se necesitaría a un más que eso.

Ya no sería fácil la vida sin lugar a dudas para esta peculiar pareja. Aunque en la mayoría de los casos, hay personas que se complacían una con otra y se correspondían. Aquí tristemente no seria ese el caso. Uno no puede complacerse a uno mismo y complacer al otro a la vez. Sin mencionar que a veces la felicidad de dos, harán que un tercero caiga en melancolía e irá. Hay personas que tendrán que sufrir y que seguirán sufriendo. Conflictos latentes se podían armar, solo se debía de esperar. Después de todo, hay que darle tiempo a el tiempo.

Sin duda alguna el amor es una mierda, pero una mierda muy hermosa.

[Fin de la parte 2]


	15. Chapter 15

-Estás seguro de eso?.

-Aún no lo sé. Talvez solo es la adolescencia.

-No seas tonto Greg, deberías de ponerle más atención. Después de todo es tu hijo maldicion -decía en un tono exaltado.

-Hago lo que puedo, tengo que trabajar y el es un buen chico tu lo sabes -Greg seguía con su tono tranquilo y tolerante.

-Lo sé, pero por lo que me dices estoy segura que algo pasa. No te estarás volviendo paranoico verdad?.

-No. Ya te dije, desde que se junta con esa chica, está algo extraño.

-Todo lo que me has dicho es extraño Greg y por qué no evitastes que pasara?. Quien deja entrar a su casa a una desconocida y la deja pasar la noche con su hijo?. Tan siquiera sabias su nombre para empezar?.

-No me tomes por tonto. Claro que lo sé, y además se veía confiable. De hecho pienso que no hay que apresurar las cosas aún. Talvez solo es la adolescencia y ella no tiene nada que ver con esto.

-Como se llama la chica? -preguntó dudosa.

-Lapis. Se ve que es buena chica, incluso acompaña a Steven en autobús de regreso y todo.

-Me cuesta creerlo de tus palabras, eres muy compasivo y te olvidas qué hay gente mala en este mundo. Nunca llegas a sospechar nada y cuando lo haces eres muy tranquilo.

-Sabes que? olvídalo. No debí de contarte es solo una exageración mia está claro?.

-No lo olvidaré aún. Yo iré por Steven esta semana -decía decidida.

-No tienes de qué preocuparte, ahora que lo veo bien no creo que sea nada, sólo exagere -Greg decía aún calmado.

-No hay nada de qué preocuparse. Lo haré. Ademas hace tiempo que no hablo con Steven y podré preguntarle sobre esa tal Lapis.

-Bueno si eso es lo que crees, pues está bien.

-Bueno tengo trabajo, te veré luego -decía al fin calmada.

-Si está bien. Adiós.

El padre del pequeño colgó el teléfono y se encontró dudoso sobre lo que acababa de hacer. Puede que talvez, hizo mal en llamar a esa mujer. Pero quién sabe, ella siempre estuvo para Greg y Steven. Desde que murió la madre del pequeño, siempre estuvo ahí "Entonces no hay problema verdad?".

Greg aún extrañado se dirigió al cuarto de su pequeño hijo, y con todo el silencio del mundo abrió la puerta. Solo para observar como el pequeño Steven dormía profundamente. Mientras el padre observaba desde la puerta del cuarto. Pudo notar en el pequeño una expresión de inconformidad. El chico siempre fue muy expresivo, por lo que se podía notar desde lejos su estado de animo. Ese fue el motivo por cual el padre lo vio raro al llegar. Aún estaba algo inseguro de la razón. Pero era evidente que al pequeño le pasaba algo. Greg se dirigió con su hijo dormido y lo arropó con las sabanas, al concluír esto se fue del cuarto en silencio.

-Buenas noches socio -Dijo en silencio y cerró la puerta del cuarto.

Greg terminó por irse a su respectivo cuarto a dormir. Se sentía preocupado por su hijo, pero estaba seguro, que lo que fuera qué pasará se arreglaría. Además de que Steven era fuerte y podía con todo. Greg no era de presionar. Por lo que el esperaría a que el pequeño. Cuando esté listo. Le hablará sobre el problema que tiene. Si es que hay un problema, claro está para Greg.

•••

Volvamos a lo cotidiano. Escuela, trabajo o cualquier tipo de obligación que tuvieran cualquier tipo de persona común. Pero como se a visto, no todos son las típicas personas comunes. Tomando de ejemplo a Lapis, que se encontraba más animada de lo usual. Con la frente en alto y con cierto sentido de superioridad.

Hasta ahora a Lapis le había salido todo como ella quería. A pesar de que, hace apenas un mes se encontraba con melancolía en su vida e irá. Cierto pequeño sonriente había cambiado su vida. Con sentimientos completamente desconocidos para ella. Y el momento no se encontraba aún más oportuno. Puesto que dentro de cinco días sería su cumpleaños número 17. Planes pasaban por su cabeza, preguntándose continúa mente sobre que es lo que haría con Steven, "Su pequeño". Para ella, ya no había duda de que Steven ahora la amababa.

Al saber esto, y de haber pasado la prueba máxima del amor con el. No cabía duda que en su cumpleaños, el chico se presentaría mucho más cariñoso con ella y qué harían todo tipo de cosas juntos. En solo pensar en esas "cosas" se sonrojaba. Pensamientos inocentes e inmorales, pasaban por su cerebro. Solo provocando que esperara más su cumpleaños. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela pasaba todo esto por su cabeza. Pero pronto su hilo de pensamientos se vería interrumpido por una voz de un chico.

-Ahí viene la pedofila! -dijo en forma burlona, un estudiante de la escuela.

Lapis miró al hablador. Y sin decir nada se dirigió a donde se encontraba el lentamente. La presencia de Lapis era de temer aunque tuviera un aspecto físico agradable y una cara bonita. Ella se había ganado un nombre por sus actos, nada agradables que había efectuado. Como ya se había mencionado en el pasado. Cualquier hombre o mujer que se atreviera a molestarla, terminaría mal sin dudas. Pero en cambio este día se encontraba con buena actitud. Por lo que se limitó a darle un golpe en la mandíbula aquel tipo.

Suena extremo, que por una simple palabra hubiera reaccionado así. Pero hay que recordar que esa simple palabra "Pedofila". Es un recuerdo inminente, de la edad superior que tiene con su pequeño. El sujeto reaccióno con dolor, y como un perfecto cobarde, el cual solo habla y tiene miedo de hacer algo físicamente hablando. Solo se dedicó a dar un gran quejido de dolor y retorcerse en el suelo como un perro. Para que más adelante se disculpara.

-Es solo una broma. Lo siento Lapis -decía en con tono de dolor y arrepentimiento. Mientras se agarraba la mandíbula.

-Vuelve a abrir esa asquerosa boca que tienes. Y te juro que te la romperé -el tono de Lapis imponía. Que entre sería y tranquila hablaba como si estas palabras no significarán nada para ella.

Lapis observó a sus al rededores, y vio a muchos de los alumnos presenciando tal acto.

La rebelde al ver como todos miraban con cierto asombro y terror esa situación. Solo sonrió con cierta malicia. Las impresiones son muy importantes para la vida en general. Cualquiera puede obtener demasiada información de uno, con solo tener una vista general del asunto. Aún que apresuren sus conclusiones y estén mal, claro está. Puede que la mayoría de los alumnos que vieron esto, no supieran lo que inició todo ese acto. Pero había algo que sabían con solo una vista general de todo ese suceso. Con Lapis nadie debía meterse. Ahora gracias a ese sujeto que se encontraba en el piso adolorido. Sabían que así eran las cosas y siempre lo serían.

Lapis se fue de ahí. Como si lo que acababa de hacer no fuera nada más, que una simple acción sin importancia. Dejando a todos los que miraban confundidos y intimidados, con expresiones dignas de película de terror. En aquellas personas se vía como una mirada era mucho más expresiva que la de las demás. Que con mucho asombro y temor miro esto. A Peridot no le importaba nada, pero tampoco era tonta. Sabía que meterse en problemas con Lapis, sería demasiado perjudicial para ella. Por lo que reconsideró su malestar con la rebelde. "Sería mejor apartarme de su camino y ya", pero pronto al recordar cierto pequeño, nuevamente su ira igualó al temor y entro nuevamente en duda. Peridot comenzaba a plantearse varias preguntas que ciertamente, las respuestas de estas eran inciertas hasta ahora.

Pronto la escuela llego a su fin y la rebelde como de costumbre. Espero a su amado en esa parada de autobús en la que siempre se encontraban. Pero igual que cierto punto en el pasado al estar esperándolo. No vería llegar al pequeño, dejando en completa duda a Lapis. "Steven" la rebelde pensó en cualquier tipo de situaciones terribles al no encontrar a su pequeño. Y como lo es un adicto a la droga. Lapis fue a buscar, su pequeña dosis de Steven. Solo para que, al encontrarse al frente de la casa de este. Se encontrara con un auto estacionado, el cual nunca había visto ahí.

Al dirigirse a la entrada no pudo evitar antes dar un pequeño vistazo por una de las ventanas de la casa. Lo primero que vio fue a Steven sentado en la sala de la casa. Se sonrojó automáticamente al verlo. Pero pronto tal rubor desaparecería. Al ver a otra mujer que se encontraba con su pequeño. La cual intercambiaba palabras con el y se ponía cariñosa.


	16. Chapter 16

Recuerdos inolvidables de paz y tranquilidad. En ellos se podía ver a un pequeño de cabellos rizados, jugando con una mujer, alta, delgada y ciertamente de aspecto agradable. Que entre risas, intercambiaban palabras. Se mostraban afecto de una manera muy tierna e inocente. El pequeño niño de tan solo unos 8 años. Miraba completamente sonrojado a aquella mujer de unos 19 años. Mientras la miraba, repetía su nombre varias veces en lo, que a la par se acercaba a ella emocionado.

-Perla te quiero mucho -decía el chiquillo sonrojado, mientras abrazaba a aquella mujer.

-Yo también te quiero mucho Steven -decía la mujer sonriente.

Los dos se abrazaban con mucha ternura y cierto espíritu de alegría. A lo lejos se veía muy tierno y los que los vieran interactuar a aquellos dos. Rápidamente se contagiarian de alegría.

-Me gusta mucho tu nombre -dijo Steven alegre.

-Gracias Steven, tu nombre también es muy bonito mi pequeño -decía en tono dulce mientras lo abrazaba más fuerte.

-Gracias Perla.. -decía el pequeño mientras le proporcionaba una sonrisa.

Se veía mucha tranquilidad en aquella habitación que ocupaban los dos. Acompañado de una atmósfera agradable. Donde aquel chiquillo y aquella mujer, se expresaban libremente. Un excelente recuerdo para el pequeño Steven. En un tiempo en donde todo era pura alegría. Donde sus responsabilidades eran bajas y la diversión era alta.

-Ya es hora de irme Steven -le dijo mientras tocaba suavemente su pequeña nariz.

-Por qué tan rápido?, apenas comenzábamos a jugar -decía el chiquillo triste.

-Steven tengo escuela mañana y tú también. Te prometo que mañana volveré y jugaremos -decía la mujer con dulzura en su palabras.

-Está bien, pero mañana te podrías quedar a dormir conmigo? -decía inocentemente el pequeño niño. A la par que se sonrojaba.

-Claro que si dulzura -dijo mientras le daba un cálido abrazo.

Ella terminó aquel abrazo, y le dio un tierno beso en la frente. Al terminar esto se paro y agarro tiernamente el cabello de Steven, mientras se despedía. El pequeño la abrazo nuevamente y se despidió de esta. Al acabar nuevamente con el abrazo, se dirigió a la salida. Para que después abrir la puerta y dejiera con calidez.

-Te veo mañana Steven.

-Adiós Perla -decía sonrojado, a la vez que agitaba su mano, en señal de adiós.

Todos los días era lo mismo para esos dos. Perla visitaba al pequeño Steven siempre ayudándolo y cuidándolo como si de su hijo se tratara. Aquella delgada mujer era amiga íntima de la familia. Desde que está tenía cercas de unos 15 años visitaba la casa del pequeño. Perla era responsable, inteligente y cariñosa. Ayudaba a Greg puesto a que, la madre del pequeño murió en un accidente.

Era demasiada carga para el padre, que tenía que trabajar a la vez que tenía que cuidar a su hijo. Por lo que Perla siendo amiga íntima de la familia. Ayudó a Greg a cuidar a Steven. Perla se sentía en deuda con la familia de Steven, por lo que con gusto se ofrecía a ayudar. Pero para cuando el pequeño cumplió 10 años. Perla dejó de visitarlos gracias a que, sus estudios necesitaban más atención. Steven se sintió triste al saber que su amiga ya no lo visitaría, pero el chico entendía para su corta edad que esto debía ser así. Perla también se sintió triste al no poder ver a su pequeño Steven. En ocasiones la mujer le llamaba cada cierto tiempo, esperando que pronto se podrían encontrar con tiempo. Es una lástima que se encontrarán tiempo después, gracias a una cierta problemática. Que aún era, dudosa la veracidad del problema.

•••

Perla se encontraba conduciendo. Acababa de ir por el pequeño Steven a su escuela. Ya de camino a la casa de Steven, Perla comenzó una pequeña charla.

-Como has estado Steven? -preguntó la delgada curiosa.

-Bien gracias perla y tu? -dijo el pequeño amablemente y con cierta seriedad.

-Oh porfavor Steven, no me vengas solo con un simple "bien". Hace tiempo que no te veo, quiero saber realmente como a estado mi pequeño y que te a sucedido.

-Pues normal, bien eso creo -decía Steven aún con cierta inseguridad.

-Ahí vas de nuevo -decía Perla, para que después de un pequeño silencio hablara nuevamente -tu padre me dijo que tienes una amiga nueva no?

Al escuchar esto el pequeño se sonrojó y desvio la mirada.

-Me dijo que se llama Lapis y que últimamente has estado mucho tiempo con ella.

-Si es mi amiga -decía sonrojado y serio.

-Oh ya veo, qué edad tiene tu amiga?.

-Tiene 16 años.

-Tu tienes 13 verdad? -dijo perla, la cuál obviamente ya sabia la respuesta, pero solo lo dijo para poder aclarar aún más.

-Si, tengo 13 años.

-Que inusual, un chico de 13 años y una chica de 16 años siendo amigos -decía perla extrañada.

-Por qué es inusual? -preguntó Steven inocente y curioso.

-Es mucha diferencia de edad, uno pensaría que fueran muy diferentes. Tanto que no se llevarían.

-Pero cuando era más chico tú jugabas conmigo y nos llevábamos muy bien. Yo tenía como 6 años y tu tenías unos.. -Perla lo interrumpió antes de que dijiera la edad que ella poseía en ese entonces.

-Eso es otra cosa muy diferente Steven -decía con un leve sonrojo.

-Oh está bien, y tu Perla como has estado? -preguntó Steven con una leve sonrisa, su actitud seria comenzaba a desaparecer.

-Bien Steven -dijo perla seriamente.

-Solo un bien?, hace tiempo que no te veo perla. Quiero saber más de ti -decía el pequeño mientras lanzaba una pequeña sonrisa.

-Jaja, buena esa Steven -dijo mientras nuevamente se sonrojaba y sonreía a la vez -quieres pasar por un helado?.

-Claro que si -decía animado.

El pequeño comenzaba a actuar poco a poco como antes, aquella mujer delgada lo comenzaba a animar.

-Entonces iremos por uno, pero cuando lleguemos a la casa, me platicaras todo lo que te a sucedido. Está bien? -decía sonriendo mientras tenía un pequeño sonrojo.

-Está bien Perla -respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Está bien Steven.

Después de cierto tiempo llegaron a la casa. Se fueron a la sala sentándose lado a lado en un sillón y hablaron durante mucho tiempo. Mientras que el pequeño hablaba a la vez de que comía helado. Y la mujer delgada lo escuchaba atentamente. Se sentía la misma vibración de tranquilidad que en el pasado sentían aquellos dos, y no tardaron en ser tiernos el uno con el otro. Dándose muestras de afectó tiernas e inocentes.

-Entonces, ahora ya tienes más amigos?.

-Si, tengo tres excelentes amigas -decía sonriendo.

-Quienes son? -preguntó curiosa.

-Connie que va en mi escuela, Peridot la cual es muy graciosa y Lapis.. -dijo esto último serio con cierto sonrojo.

Perla noto el cambio de actitud del pequeño en seguida, por lo que se preocupó en seguida y le pregunto a Steven.

-Que es lo que pasa?, me refiero a esa Lapis? -dijo Perla con seriedad.

Al no escuchar respuesta del pequeño y ver cómo se ponía más serio, provocó que su preocupación aumentará.

-No pasa nada Steven, me puedes decir lo que quieras -dijo cálidamente Perla, mientras le daba un abrazo.

-Perla.. , lo qué pasa es que..

Todo ese momento fue interrumpido. Gracias a que se escucho como alguien tocaba la puerta de la casa de manera un tanto agresiva. Perla y Steven se sorprendieron al escuchar eso. Mientras miraron en dirección a la puerta. Está no dejaba de ser tocada cada vez más fuerte. Perla termino aquel abrazo y fue a checar de quien se trataba.

-Tranquilo ya voy! -grito Perla.

Cuando por fin abrió la puerta vio como una chica de unos 16 o 17 años, la miraba con una mirada nada amigable.

-Quien es Perla? -preguntaba el pequeño dudoso.

Al dirigirse a la puerta se sorprendió al ver aquella chica que hace unos momentos se encontraba tocando bruscamente la puerta.

-Lapis?..


	17. Chapter 17

El sonrojo de Lapis desapareció al ver a aquella mujer que se encontraba hablando con su pequeño. Su primera reacción, fue simplemente de sorpresa al no reconocer a esa mujer. Pero simplemente no le dio demasiada importancia.

Bueno ciertamente no de inmediato. Ya que después al ver cómo conversaban aquellos dos. Pudo observar cómo esa mujer, le comenzaba a dar muestras de afecto "a su pequeño". Muestras que eran inocentes y tiernas. Pero como hablamos de Lapis todo el contexto en general cambia. Por lo que de una actitud normal, pasó a una molesta de un momento a otro.

Lapis se sintió algo celosa, pero todavía no perdía los estribos del todo. Quiso pensar, que solo fuera una especie de familiar o algo por el estilo. Pero llego un momento dado que aquella mujer le dio un par de besos en la cara del pequeño Steven. Esto solo provocó que se enfadara, tanto que se dirigió a la puerta de la casa de este. La rebelde comenzó a tocar normalmente dicha puerta esperando respuesta. Pero al no escuchar respuesta alguna, comenzó a tocar más bruscamente la puerta. Anhelando la respuesta de su pequeño y cayendo cada vez más víctima de los celos que poseía. Lapis nunca fue tan impulsiva, pero daba la situación que esto se trataba de su pequeño amor.

Después de grandes golpes a la puerta, terminaron abriéndola. Solo, para que viera a esa mujer, y después de unos segundos a su pequeño.

-Lapis..

Podía notarse que Lapis miraba con recelo a la mujer delgada.

-Entonces tu eres Lapis eh?.

-Así es, y tu quién demonios se supone que eres? -dijo Lapis, mientras entraba a la casa, y cerraba la puerta de está, dirigiéndose a un lado de Steven.

-Disculpa? -preguntó la delgada desconcertada.

-Que a caso no me escuchaste? -dijo la rebelde sería.

-Lapis por favor tranquila ella es Perla, es mi amiga -habló el pequeño.

El pequeño conocía a la rebelde con mucha más profundidad que antes, y tenía una idea de lo que era capaz de hacer.

-Solo tu amiga eh?. En ese caso me disculpo por mi actitud -dijo esto con seriedad

Después de estar con su pequeño, Lapis le entro nuevamente la claridad de la situación. Pero ya era demasiado tarde a decir verdad. Puesto a que Perla, ya tenía una primera impresión de Lapis. Una impresión nada agradable de ella. Además de la explicación pobre que se aventó la rebelde que en vez de mejorar la situación, la empeoró más sin dudas.

-Lapis es un "placer" conocerte, pero con todo respeto que es lo que necesitas?. Por qué entras así como así a la casa?. Y Peor aún, por qué nos interrumpes? -Perla pregunto fría.

-Igual es un "placer" conocerte, pero estoy aquí por Steven y con todo respeto me importa poco lo que tú pienses -Lapis dijo, igual con seriedad. Confirmado todo lo que Perla tenía en mente. De la misma rebelde que hace segundos le había pedido falsamente disculpas.

Era algo digno de ver. La "rebeldía" y El "orden", intercambiaban palabras y miradas de inconformidad. Era increíble saber cómo dos personas tan opuestas, segundos de que se hayan conocido. Podían siquiera mantenerse en la misma habitacion.

No había duda que era cuestión de minutos para que una perdiera los estribos. Pero la cuestión aquí era, quien sería la que los perdería primero?. Como si se tratara de un acto tan interesante, que personas que tuvieran el honor de ver, ya estuvieran gritando fuertemente. "Hagan sus apuestas señores, quien da el primer golpe primero". Era una situación de verse en primera fila. Pero aún después de todo esto, nos olvidábamos de cierto pequeño. Que ciertamente estaba en primera fila observando esto. No lo veía con curiosidad, ni mucho menos con emoción de ver aquel escenario.

Realmente el pequeño Steven veía con tristeza en sus ojos, aquella situación que lo incomodaba. No era necesario recordar que el pequeño era la inocencia en persona, y francamente odiaba las peleas. Pero lo peor de todo, era que Perla y Lapis olvidaron a Steven de momento. Ignorando lo que sintiera el pequeño, por el cual se podría decir que casi peleaban.

Como era, que reaccionaria el pobre pequeño?. Esto es un misterio aún. Pero pronto se vería el desenlace.

-Te estás escuchando a ti misma siquiera?. Hace unos momentos te disculpas, y ahora empiezas otra vez a pelear. Jesus no sé cómo, mi Steven puede tener una amiga así -dijo mientras agarraba la mano de Steven, y lo alejaba de la rebelde.

-"Mi Steven"?, quien carajos te crees. Realmente me importa una mierda quien seas la verdad -dijo ya en un tono molesto, mientras se acercaba y agarraba a Steven, y nuevamente lo comenzaba a dirigir con ella -ven conmigo mi pequeño

Perla detuvo esta acción antes de ser completada. La delgada sostuvo el brazo de Lapis firmemente. Al sentir esto la rebelde miro a la delgada con ojos de recelo. Era obvio lo que seguía de aquí verdad?. Pero no era obvio aún como terminaría esto. Lapis de 16 años estaba a punto de comenzar aquella pelea. Era incierto quién ganaría, puesto a que la rebelde puede que tenga más experiencia en este tipo de cosas. Se ignoraba el hecho de lo que, Perla de 24 años sería capaz de hacer.

-Suéltame -dijo Lapis con frialdad y odio.

Por el contrario de Lapis que su odio era rápidamente indentificable. A Perla se le escuchaba tranquila y serena. La rebelde ya estaba lista. Parece que la "rebeldía", no aguanto más.

-Que es lo que hacen!?. Por qué actúan así? -habló el pequeño con lágrimas recorriendo su pequeña cara, poseía una voz quebrada y que entre sollozos decía lo antes ya mencionado.

Lapis y Perla reacciónaron rápidamente, dirigiendo sus miradas al pequeño Steven que ahora poseía ojos cristalizados. La expresión del pequeño, había cambiado a una de tristeza pura, y no paraba de sacar lágrimas enormes de su pequeña cara. Mientras que, a la par intentaba secárse las lágrimas su mano libre. Lagrimas las cuales no podía parar, puesto a qué venían en montones. Aquellas dos mujeres tan diferentes, miraron esa situación con tristeza. Mientras se decepcionaban de ellas mismas.

-Steven lo siento tanto.. -dijo Lapis con tono de tristeza, para que después fuera con el a abrazarlo.

-Steven... -Perla era muy sentimental, por lo que cuando vio al pequeño derramar la primera lagrima, ya se encontraba muy triste.

Las dos terminaron abrazando a el pequeño. A la vez que este lloraba. Por minutos el odio se desvaneció, y fue cambiado por sentimientos de tristeza. Uno no sabía si emocionarse, reír o llorar por esa situación tan fuera de lo común, la cuál se gestaba en a aquella casa. Las dos seguían aferradas al pequeño. Mientras repetían una y otra vez "Lo siento Steven", "perdóname", acciones que multiplicó la tristeza en Steven. Sintiéndose ahora culpable de hacerlas sentir mal.

-No entiendo por qué se pelean.. -dijo el pequeño con dificultad -odio que.. se peleen mis amigas -añadio un poco más calmado.

-Lo siento Steven no volveré a pelear jamás. Al menos de quieras que lo haga -hablo triste, la rebelde. No era correcto lo que dijo, pero así era la rebelde.

-Steven perdóname, no volverá a pasar -dijo Perla igualmente con tristeza.

Lapis y Perla abrazaron más tiempo a Steven. Y después de cierto tiempo, ya que las lágrimas eran casi nulas. Se despegaron de el pequeño. Para después hablar.

-No quieres ver una película Steven? -preguntó Lapis sonrojada al ver a su pequeño.

-Claro... tú quieres Perla? -habló el pequeño mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas y comenzaba a sonreír levemente.

-Si tu quieres Steven, yo quiero -respondió sonriéndole con un pequeño rubor.

-Iré a preparar todo entonces -dijo el pequeño un animado por fin.

Pronto abandonó el lugar, y dejó solas a esas dos. Cuando vieron que el pequeño no se encontraba. Sus expresiones sentimentales, se esfumaron. Lapis se paro, alejándose de Perla. Para después mirarla con cierta amargura.

-Lo hago por el y lo haré por el, me importa una mierda lo que pienses -habló Lapis.

-Si el no quiere que me pelee contigo no me pelearé contigo -dijo Perla, mientras la miraba sería.

-Yo puedo decir lo mismo, oh bueno no me pelearé contigo en su presencia -Lapis dijo con extrema frialdad.

Perla ignoro esto y se paro de donde se encontraba. Pronto Steven bajo de nuevo, y en un par de minutos después el padre de Steven llegaria a la casa. Solo para ver a un pequeño de 13 años con una rebelde de 16 años y una mujer de 24 años. Greg se extrañó al ver esto, le parecía sumamente peculiar, sonrió y los dejo a esos tres.

Era al menos bueno que el pequeño Steven pudiera olvidar por momentos, todos los problemas y dificultades que había tenido hasta el momento. No era sano esto, para un pequeño inocente. Pero para su tranquilidad, durante toda la película. Se sintió nuevamente bien, como cuando Lapis se quedó a dormir la primera vez con Steven y vieron aquella película. Y como cuando Perla pasaba tiempo con Steven, eran tiempos qué extrañaba el pequeño y que con la duración de una simple película. Pudo volver a sentir esa tranquilidad y esa diversión que sentía en esos momentos.

Tal vez ahora, todo vuelva a la normalidad no?.


	18. Chapter 18

Durante la película. Las miradas de recelo no sobraron en ningún momento. Lapis no paraba de darle miradas desagradables a Perla, y por su parte Perla solo se limitó a ver la película. La rebelde no podía creer que ella seguía tan tranquila, y no reflejaba ni una pizca de odio hacia ella. Era de temer sin dudas. En la forma de ver de Lapis claro está.

Era la primera vez que veía como alguien no podía ser intimidado y peor aún. Ni si quiera se podía saber, lo que aquella mujer tan calmada, tendría entre manos. Era un misterio para todos, los que la vieran. Nadie podía averiguar si quiera lo que planearía, o saber si tan siquiera, planeara algo. Era una incógnita demasiada fuerte para Lapis, y eso le molestaba demasiado.

-Les gustó la película? -preguntó el de pequeño, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

-Claro que si Steven, fue muy entretenida -dijo Perla mientras acariciaba la cabeza del pequeño con ternura.

-A mi me pareció igual. Y a ti Lapis te gusto? -preguntó curioso Steven.

-Claro, me gusto la película Steven -dijo mientras le sonreía con un sonrojo a "su pequeño".

Lapis, durante toda la película. Estuvo sumergida en el odio que le provocó aquella delgada mujer. Por lo que ni siquiera le presto atención alguna a la película. Lo único que alcanzaba a tan siquiera calmar el enojo de la rebelde era su pequeño. Con solo mirar al pequeño Steven. Le provocaba un sonrojo demasiado notable en ella, sonrojo que Perla noto de inmediato.

Perla era sumamente hábil e inteligente respecto al comportamiento de las personas. No hace falta decir, que le bastó solo un día para extrañarse completamente, sobre el comportamiento de Lapis. La amiga mayor de su pequeño. Pero ciertamente le quedaban dudas a la delgada. Dudas las cuales quería resolver ese mismo día.

-Iré a ver qué hará de comer mi padre, en un momento vengo -hablo el pequeño, ya preparándose para ir. Pero de pronto lo detuvo la delgada.

-No te preocupes Steven yo iré. Tu quédate con Lapis, ahora vuelvo -dijo sonriéndole

-Esta bien, muchas gracias Perla -Steven le devolvió la sonrisa.

Perla abandono la habitación, solo para que Steven y Lapis se que darán solos.

-Que es tuya, ella Steven? -preguntó dudosa Lapis, mientras se acercaba a Steven.

-Es una amiga de la familia, ella es muy amable y nos a ayudad..o.. en... -algo interrumpió al pequeño.

En toda la respuesta del pequeño. Lapis no dejo de acercarse a él, cuando recién decía las últimas palabras. Ya se encontraban cara a cara. Para que después, Lapis abrazara a Steven con delicadeza.

-Que pasa Steven? -dijo mientras lo miraba fijamente. Lapis se encontraba sonrojada a más no poder.

-Lapis, por favor no lo hagas -pronunció a penas el pequeño, que al igual que Lapis. Ya se encontraba muy sonrojado.

-Por qué mi pequeño?. Si nos amamos no?. Tu no me amas? -dijo mientras rozaba sus labios con los del pequeño.

-Lapis, no lo hagas -el pequeño demandó, sonrojado mientras movía la cabeza a otro lado. Evitando aquel roce tan provocador.

-Te amo -dijo con dulzura en sus palabras, mientras que movía la cabeza del pequeño hacia la de ella.

Cuando lo tuvo de frente. Le dio un beso en los labios y no fue uno tierno. Fue más que nada apasionado. Lapis se veia demasiado ingenua. Había dejado que nuevamente la guiarán sus emociones y no llego ni siquiera a razonar un poco de lo que podía resultar todo esto. Dejó que su deseo la dominará y olvido que Perla se encontraba en esa casa e incluso el padre del chico se encontraba en ella.

-Lapis, espera un segundo -dijo el pequeño sonrojado, que apenas se pudo librar de ese beso y por alguna razón no dejaba de mirar en una dirección en particular.

-Es acaso por esa maldita? -preguntó aún sonrojada, mientras miraba a su pequeño y al no recibir respuesta, habló de nuevo -Steven, No importa si ella.. -se detuvo en seco al ver que el pequeño Steven miraba a otra parte con ojos tristes y de terror puro.

Lapis volteó a donde Steven miraba. De tener un sonrojo y amor profundo en los ojos. Pasó a quedarse pálida, y sus ojos cambiaron a unos de horror puro. Lapis la rebelde y dura. Sintió terror absoluto al ver en la puerta a Perla junto a Greg el padre de su pequeño y profundo amor. Miraban perplejos a los dos.

La rebelde se encontró paralizada al ver esa escena. Mientras que Steven comenzaba a llorar incontrolable mente.

Subestimo a Perla la verdad, ni siquiera sospecho ni un poco de lo que haría. Ahora Lapis se podía ver ante los ojos de aquellos dos. Como una pervertida y una estupida, por no prevenir esto. Perla ya no estaba calmada como antes. Ahora tenía una expresión de ira pura y el padre "Greg" estaba impactado. Con una mirada decepciónante, veía esa situación. Y ni hablar de cómo estaba el pequeño.

El pequeño Steven no paraba de llorar. Pensaba que él había pecado, que hizo mal y se sentía el mayor culpable de esa situación. Sintió mucha tristeza y no dejaba de pedir disculpas.

-Perdónenme.. Lo siento papá. Lo siento Perla. Lo siento Lapis -dijo entre sollozos y mares de Lagrimas incontrolables -Lo siento mucho..

-No Importa Steven -hablo Perla seria -Sabemos quien es el problema aquí -dijo mirando con odio a Lapis - "No Importa" Steven.


	19. Odio y Tristeza

-Por favor Lapis. Retírate de la casa -dijo Perla con frialdad y una expresión de ira.

Lapis aún seguía sin poder recitar palabra alguna. Estaba aún paralizada por el miedo. Y el llanto del pequeño Steven, no ayudaba a que reaccionara.

-Que a caso no escuchaste?. Lárgate antes de que llame a la policía! -habló perla con un tono alto.

Greg, fue con el pequeño Steven y lo alejó de Lapis. Mientras el pequeño a un lloraba arrepentido por lo que "hizo".

Parecía un juicio realmente abrumador. Perla seguía gritándole. Greg miraba decepcionado toda la situación. Y "su pequeño" lloraba. Lapis la dura, se encontraba ahora sola. Un juicio cruel psicológicamente hablando y la cuál la rebelde resultaba completamente culpable.

-Lo siento -dijo Lapis mientras miraba triste al pequeño llorar -Lo siento -habló nuevamente ahora mirando hacia el suelo, mientras cubría su cara con arrepentimiento -Lo siento Steven.. -añadió mientras dejaba salir lágrimas de su rostro.

Lapis por fin se quebró. La dura y temible Lapis, estaba llorando. No aguanto más y se quebró.

Lo que comenzó con pequeñas lágrimas, terminó por terribles llantos de angustia, tristeza y dolor. En un parpadeo había perdido a su amor, "su pequeño Steven".

Ahora la rebelde no parecía tan rebelde. Se veía débil mientras lloraba ante aquellas dos personas. Esa debilidad que llego a odiar tanto, ahora la poseía. En cierto punto, hasta Perla decidió parar de hostigarla, con palabras crueles. Miro como Lapis entre sollozos seguía disculpándose con Steven. Era lamentable y hasta triste de ver.

-Lapis.. Te perdono Lapis -dijo el pequeño entre sollozos.

-Basta Steven!, no seas compasivo. Ella no se merece eso de ti! -dijo Perla enojada, casi gritando.

-Perla por favor, cálmate -habló Greg tranquilo.

-Tu no seas condescendiente Greg. Después de todo por tu culpa, esto sucedió -respondió de una manera nada agradable.

-Perla no hables, es mi hijo después de todo y no el tuyo -dijo Greg serio.

Perla miro entre indignada y enojada a Greg. Mientras se dirigía con Steven, llevándoselo lejos de esa habitación. Dejando a Lapis y Greg solos.

Lapis seguía a un en llanto, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos. Era un tremendo castigo para la rebelde, y Greg ciertamente lo comprendía.

-Tómate tu tiempo Lapis -dijo mirando a Lapis, la cual ahora comenzaba a llorar en silencio.

El padre abando la habitación y cerró la puerta. Ahora se encontraba sola.

-Steven.. -murmuró entre sollozos.

Se quitó las manos de la cara y golpeó con demasiada fuerza el suelo. Solo para que después lo repitiera una y otra vez con odio puro. Terminando por gritar a todo pulmón. Tenía coraje y tristeza.

-Por qué tuve que ser tan estupida.. -habló en voz alta.

Termino de decir esto, solo para caer nuevamente en un llanto profundo.

-Por qué no puedo ser feliz? -dijo con una expresión de tristeza pura, mientras su cara se inundaba de lagrimas.

Puede que Lapis ahora sí haya tenido una terrible lección. Se encontraba arrepentida y sufriendo a más no poder. Después de todo ella solo lo hacía por amor. Pero hasta donde tuvo que llegar para obtener su amor?. Lo que más la alteró fue la expresión del pequeño Steven sin dudas. Esa expresión triste y ciertamente de culpa absoluta.

Y agregando el hecho, que ahora tal vez no lo vería nunca más. Fue realmente una tortura para la pobre Lapis, quien lo diría?. Y pensar que todo marchaba a su "favor". Según ella claro está. Ahora lo que pasará en el futuro, será completamente desconocido.

-Steven.. -pronunció silenciosamente

Lapis comenzaba a limpiarse las lágrimas e intentar contener sus sentimientos.

-Steven lo siento -dijo triste.

Lapis se levantó difícilmente del suelo. Tenía los nudillos realmente heridos por su anterior acción de coraje. Y con toda la fuerza mental que pudo salió de la habitación en la que se encontraba.

Mientras bajaba lentamente las escaleras. No pudo evitar oír una discusión que provenía desde la sala de la casa.

-No es necesario llamar a la policia Perla -dijo Greg, tratando de calmar a la delgada.

-Quieres que esto se repita?. A caso estás conciente de lo que dices? -preguntó Perla en tono molesto

-Acaso no la vistes arriba?, estaba realmente.. -se detuvo al ver a Lapis, la cual se encontraba con una actitud completamente decaída.

-Ahí está la puerta -dijo Perla molesta al notar la presencia de Lapis.

-Donde está Steven? -preguntó Lapis con la mirada baja y en tono deprimente.

-Eres una imbecil? -habló Perla burlonamente.

-Necesito verlo.. quiero hablar con el.

-Esta en mi cuarto Lapis -respondió Greg tranquilo.

-Que carajos pasa contigo Greg? -la delgada hablo en tono molesto.

-No haré nada... sólo quiero volver a verlo, una vez más -la rebelde aclaró

-Todo esto me saca de maldito quicio. No dejaré que te acerques otra vez a mi pequeño, tu maldita asquerosa -dijo completamente enojada.

Perla se acercaba cada vez más a Lapis. Obviamente Perla no aceptó que la rebelde le hubiera hecho "eso" a Steven, e imaginaba todo lo que Lapis de seguro había "obligado" a hacer a su pequeño inocente en el pasado. Solo provocando que su irá aumentará.

-Perla detente de una vez. Solo quiere hablar con él y ya.

-Me sorprende lo imbecil que estás llegando a hacer.

-Solo hablara con Steven -dijo Greg, miro a Lapis y hablo nuevamente -verdad Lapis?.

Greg sabía que Lapis ya estába completamente arrepentida por lo que había hecho. Por lo que sabía que no tenía malas intenciones, bueno tan siquiera en ese momento.

-Así es -dijo Lapis en un tono triste -es lo único que quiero -añadió mientras apretaba sus puños y sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse.

-Maldicion Greg -habló la delgada mientras daba un suspiro de ira -habla con el, pero después no vuelvas a hablarle nunca más -dijo Perla con seriedad en sus palabras -y quiero que te largues después de hacerlo.

-Apresúrate Lapis, que sea rápido -advirtió Greg con seriedad en sus palabras.

Lapis subió rápidamente al cuarto de Greg, para poder hablar con su amado por última vez. Al llegar abrió la puerta y se encontró a Steven. El cual veia y leía, la carta que Lapis le dio junto con los discos de música. El pequeño volteo y la miro, con lágrimas en su pequeño rostro mientras era acompañado de un pequeño sonrojo.

La rebelde al ver esto se cristalizaron los ojos y se sonrojó levemente.

-Steven perdóname yo no sabía que est... -dijo mientras empezaba a derramar lágrimas.

-Lapis -dijo igual comenzando a llorar -No llores te perdono -habló, a la vez de que abrazaba a la rebelde.

Al sentir el abrazo, Lapis se quebró nuevamente. Su rostro nuevamente se llenaba de lagrimas.

-Lapis recuerdas cuando fuimos al campamento? -dijo el pequeño entre sollozos -fue el día más divertido de mi vida -habló mientras abrazaba más fuerte a Lapis.

Al escuchar esto Lapis lloro a un más, y abrazo igual de fuerte a su pequeño Steven. Un abrazo fuerte, en el cual querían acercarse más y más, el uno con el otro. Como si, al tan siquiera dejar de abrazarse. Corrían el riesgo de extinguirse.

-Igual para mí Steven -dijo entre sollozos -eres fantástico Steven aún después de lo que te hice.. -habló inundada de lagrimas -aún después de lo que te obligue a hacer. Aún sigues siendo bueno conmigo, después de yo soy una mierda como persona.. -recitó en pena mientras abrazaba al pequeño y ocultaba su cara en su pecho.

-No eres una "eso" Lapis, eres muy buena -dijo en lágrimas y después de una pausa hablo -Lapis mírame.

Lapis levantó la cabeza. Provocando un contacto visual con el pequeño. El cual con lágrimas en el rostro. Le regalaba una sonrisa sincera con un rubor en sus cachetes. La rebelde al ver esto entre lágrimas. Logro sonrojarse intensamente y sacar a un más lagrimas.

-No llores Lapis, por favor.

Al decir esto el pequeño le dio un tierno beso en la frente a la rebelde. Beso que calmo su tristeza por unos segundos.

-Te amo Steven.

-Yo también Te amo Lapis.

Lapis se sonrojó completamente al escuchar esto y su rostro fue invadido por lágrimas nuevamente. Es una verdadera tristeza que tal vez sería la última vez en un largo tiempo, que los dos se vieran. La rebelde lo sabía y debía cumplir con las demandas. Aunque cuando su corazón no quisiera.

-Yo Te amo mucho mas mi pequeño.

Pronunció para después darle un último beso en el cachete. El pequeño se sonrojó a más no poder. Después de esto se escucho como Greg y Perla le hablaban a Lapis.

-Espero volver a verte Steven, no olvides que te amo -dijo sonrojada y con lágrimas

El pequeño se quedó en silencio. A un en lágrimas. Pronto comenzaría a llorar más.

-No te preocupes Steven -lo calmo dándole un abrazo.

Lapis se separó del abrazo y salió de la habitación. Dejando al pequeño confundido, sonrojado y con unas cuantas lagrimas en su rostro.

-Lapis.. -murmuró el pequeño, mientras ponía su mano, en su corazón.

[Fin de la parte 3]


	20. Chapter 20

Steven se quedó un rato largo pensando esa noche, reflexionó lo más que su joven e inocente cerebro pudo sobre lo que estaba pasando, lo que le sucedía.

-Lapis...

El corazón del pequeño se aceleraba cada vez que pensaba en la rebelde, aún después de lo Lapis hizo, Steven podía verla de una excelente manera. Por que a pesar de todo el pequeño prestaba más atención a las cosas buenas que a las malas, el era así.

Llego la hora de dormir y arropado en su cama el pequeño no se quitaba de la cabeza a la rebelde, seguía pensando una y otra vez en los dos. Puede que Lapis se haya sobre pasado con el pequeño Steven, pero ella ingenuamente lo hacía por amor y nada más. Está claro que ahora la rebelde tendrá su tiempo de analizar la situación y pensar en lo que a hecho.

Pronto en el cuarto de Steven, se escucho como alguien ingresaba a su habitación y se sentaba tranquilamente en la cama del pequeño.

-Steven sigues despierto? -preguntó Perla

Steven no respondió, estaba enojado por lo mal que Perla había tratado a Lapis. Y no era de extrañarse, cualquiera que hubiera visto todo ese odio que la delgada dirigía a la rebelde, se hubiera sentido completamente angustiado.

-Lo hice por tu bien y necesito enserio hablar contigo Steven -dijo Perla

Perla acaricio el cabello del pequeño y habló nuevamente.

-Que tanto te hizo Lapis? -preguntó la delgada y al no recibir respuesta, preguntó nuevamente -Steven acaso te toco?

-Perla por favor.. -suplico el pequeño

Era demasiado por un día, el pequeño ya hasta se sentía mal por todo. El no había hecho nada y todo esto era un castigo psicológico para el, ya no sabía cómo siquiera verlo.

-Esta bien Steven.. , perdóname -habló con tono triste

Perla le dio un beso en la frente al pequeño, para luego retirarse de la habitación.

-Buenas noches mi niño -habló con un tono de preocupación

Al terminar de decir esto, cerró la puerta de la habitación ya dejando solo a Steven, el cual en la oscuridad y el silencio de la noche, comenzó a llorar en silencio. No fue por una razón en específico, simplemente saco todo lo que acumuló por tanto tiempo, en como de repente cayó todo encima de el, era una explosión de sentimientos. Quien lo diría y eso que cuando miraban aquella película, el inocentemente pensó que todo volvería hacer como antes, es una pena que no resultó como él esperaba.

Después de un rato de llorar en silencio, llego el punto en donde se quedo completamente dormido.

•••

-Steven!, Steven!

Gritos se escuchaban afuera de la casa de Steven, eran gritos realmente escandalosos que provenían de una mujer, a la par que gritaba tocaba la puerta de la casa del pequeño con cierta fuerza, no tardó mucho para que Steven se levantara por tanto escándalo. Ya una vez levantado el pequeño fue rápidamente a calmar esos gritos tan escandalosos, por lo que se dirigió rápidamente a la entrada de la casa, para posteriormente abrirla.

-Maldicion al fin, llevo un rato largo aquí a fuera -se quejó fuertemente

-Oh Peridot, buenos días

-Quieres decir tardes no?, pero como sea... -dijo con un sonrojo mientras veía al pequeño -mi familia quiere invitarte a ti y a tu padre a una comida mañana

-Ok yo le aviso -hablo desanimado

-Si claro -Peridot detectó como el pequeño se veía diferente, por lo que después de una pausa hablo -Estás bien Steven? -preguntó extrañada por el comportamiento del pequeño

-Si Peridot, no te preocupes -respondió igual con tono desalentador -bueno luego nos vemos Peridot

El pequeño dijo esto mientras a la par cerraba la puerta y Peridot seguía extrañada, notó rápidamente que le pasaba algo, pero que era?. "Acaso fue Lapis?", "Le hizo algo?", Peridot se preguntó, incluso al pequeño se le veían los ojos ciertamente hinchados, como si hubiera llorado demasiado el día anterior y lo peor del caso es que no dio su sonrisa habitual de siempre. Peridot tenía que saber de qué se trataba, algo en su interior hizo que se preocupara demasiado por el pequeño Steven.

Peridot quería llamar a la puerta nuevamente para averiguar lo que pasaba con Steven, pero antes de dar los primeros golpes a aquella puerta, se detuvo en seco. Pensó rápidamente que sería extraño hablarle nuevamente casi a unos segundos después de haber tocado, por lo que no le llamo tan de repente, tenía que pensar en algo que no se viera extraño.

-Mierda -dijo en silencio

Ya había pasado media hora y Peridot seguía a fuera, se quebraba la cabeza pensando en una forma de hablarle. Algo que es tan simple para casi la mayoría, era muy difícil para aquella mujer, cualquier decisión buena que pensara, no tardaba mucho en encontrarle un defecto terrible, "Es solo hablarle cuál es el problema?", "tocaré la puerta, diré hola cómo estás y ya está", pensó con expresión decidida, tan fácil como eso verdad?, "Lo haré... , pero si... lo ve extraño?, talvez piense que es extraño que yo le hable así por nada más", se cuestionó pronto su cerebro se iluminó, "Ya se!, debo inventar algo, una excusa sobre la cena o algo así", ella misma se sorprendió de su brillante idea, aunque no fuera tan brillante claro está. "Eso haré!, talvez luego me invite a pasar y podremos hablar. Luego hablaremos en su cuarto, los dos..., solos...", al terminar de pensar esto se le generó un sonrojo notable y su expresión cambio a una ansiosa.

-Es brillante! -gritó en voz alta para después reír desenfrenadamente

Su risa fue interrumpida por una voz, la cual se encontraba justo detrás de ella.

-Oh Peridot sigues aquí -dijo el pequeño que se encontraba abandonando la casa

Peridot al escuchar esto, pego un brinco de asombro para que después hablara con dificultad.

-Steven! -habló mientras se sonrojaba mucho más -cuando tiempo llevas ahí! -preguntó al instante y en un tono exaltado y avergonzado

-Acabo de salir, voy a la tienda a comprar algo de comida -respondió el pequeño calmado

-Ohh ya veo.. -dijo completamente roja mientras miraba al suelo

-Bueno, voy a la tienda -habló con seriedad, cosa que no era del pequeño Steven

-Claro has lo que quieras, no es como si me interesara en lo absoluto -dijo cruzando los brazos y dirigiendo su mirada a otro lado con un leve sonrojo

-Seguro -habló serio el pequeño

El pequeño ya se dirigía a la tienda, cada vez se alejaba más de Peridot, hecho que extrañamente le preocupaba. Pronto al notar que se alejaba, por un momento dejo de pensar y hablo mientras se dirigía a el.

-Steven!

El pequeño al escuchar esto volteó para después hablar.

-Que pasa Peridot? -preguntó el pequeño curioso

-Nada es solo que quería acompañarte -respondió con un pequeño rubor mientras miraba a otra parte -puedo?

-Claro Peridot -dijo el pequeño

Peridot volteó nuevamente su mirada a el y encontró al pequeño Steven regalandole una pequeña sonrisa. Sonrisa que provocó un notable sonrojo en ella.

-Y que es lo comprarás? -preguntó Peridot aún con rubor

-No lo sé, veré qué puedo comprar con lo que mi papá me dejó

-Ya veo, si quieres puedes venir a mi casa y puedes comer algo ahí... conmigo -dijo sonrojada, para que después de una pausa hablara -y podemos talvez jugar o no lo sé... -habló mientras miraba al piso apenada

Al no recibir respuesta miro al pequeño, el cual estaba muy sonriente mirándola.

-Vaya eres muy amable Peridot, me encantaría vamos! -dijo mientras agarraba la mano de Peridot y cambiaban su rumbo

-Espera no tan deprisa

Los dos se dirigieron a la casa de Peridot y en todo el camino el pequeño sostuvo la mano de aquella chica tan egocéntrica, la cual no dejo de estar sonrojada solo por esta simple acción.

Los dos se la pasaron juntos unas cuantas horas, todo ese tiempo le ayudó al pequeño a distraerse un poco de todo lo que había pasado. Peridot podía ser enfadosa a veces, pero si se llegaba a tratar bien con ella, resultaba ser muy graciosa y una excelente compañía, por lo que Steven disfrutó de su compañía demasiado, mientras que a Peridot le encantó estar con el. Aunque ella no quisiera admitirlo ni a ella misma, la pasó muy bien con el pequeño y se podía ver como ella se enamorada más de aquel chico de 13 años.

Poco a poco se llegaba a parecer a cierta persona "rebelde", la cual no termino del todo bien.

•••

En el silencio de una habitación se escuchaban pequeños sollozos provenientes de una mujer, la cual se encontraba acostada en su cama.

-Steven.. -murmuró

Lapis se encontraba realmente mal, si el optimista Steven se encontraba pensativo y triste. La rebelde por otra parte estaba sufriendo y al contrario del pequeño, ella no tenía un hombro en el cual llorar, en el cual apoyarse, no tenía a nadie. Ni siquiera a sus propios padres los cuales siempre se encontraban en algún problema, cosa que empeoraba todo, los problemas de la familia de Lapis venían directamente de su padre, el cual en más de una ocasión era engaño a su esposa, la madre de Lapis. Hecho que Lapis descubrió primero que su propia madre.

Tanta debilidad que una vez vio en su madre, ahora era reflejada en ella. Lapis no era de llorar, llorar era de débiles para ella, pero le tocó la mala suerte enamorarse y de aparte de ser víctima de las consecuencias de sus acciones al someter a aquel amor suyo, el cual ahora parecía imposible de lograr nuevamente. En ella solo ya había una pequeña esperanza, algo de lo que dijo el pequeño la última vez que se vieron, palabras que ayudaron a que Lapis siguiera.

"Yo también Te amo Lapis", estás palabras la hacían llorar y hacían que a la vez se calmara. Era tiempo de pensar sin dudas, en como volvería ver nuevamente a "su pequeño" y ahora estaría consciente de lo que deseara el pequeño y no solo vería por su lado, vería por ambos lados.

-Te amo mi pequeño -murmuró entre sollozos

Lapis siguió llorando en silencio por unos minutos más. Todo está incierto hasta ahora y queda en duda si realmente Steven el pequeño y Lapis la rebelde, lo habían separado de el a pocos días de su cumpleaños. Una muy mala suerte estaba teniendo la rebelde.


	21. Chapter 21

La rebelde seguía aún en su cuarto, luchando contra su conciencia. Cada vez que cerraba sus ojos recordaba la cara del pequeño, cubierta de lagrimas y ojos completamente aterrados. Lo que más le dolió sin dudas a Lapis fue ver a "su pequeño" de ese modo.

Sabia que hizo mal. Todo lo hizo por un simple y profundo amor, pero a que costo?. Ella quería apartarse de el para no lastimarlo más aún. Pero a la vez el solo hecho de pensar en no poder volver a verlo la ponía triste, melancólica y enfadada. Una explosión de emociones sin duda alguna. Pero no era la única. Incluso el pequeño y alegre Steven se llegaba a sentir de es modo. Con excepción de la emoción del odio que Lapis sentía.

Pronto el hilo de sus pensamientos fue interrumpido por alguien que tocaba la puerta y hablaba a la vez.

-Te encuentras bien? -preguntó la madre de Lapis.

La rebelde al escuchar esto, soltó un suspiro y pensó de inmediato. "Aquí vamos de nuevo. Solo le preocupó cuando quiere". Le enfadaba tanto que su madre hiciera eso o al igual su padre. Que simplemente actuarán "responsables" y preocupados así sin más.

-Lapis, te pido que por favor respondas -dijo la madre preocupada.

-Lagarte de aquí de una vez! -gritó en un tono enojado -acaso no hay conflicto hoy con el!?.

-Lapis.. -dijo mientras se abrumaba por aquellas palabras. Tomó una larga pausa y hablo nuevamente -Por favor. Soy tu madre, yo.. Sabes que te quiero.

Para Lapis no importaba lo que dijiera su propia madre. Por donde escuchara esto, lo veía totalmente falso y patético. Pero uno llegaba a preguntarse, por qué tanto odio a la madre?. Por qué culpar a una víctima y no al culpable. En este caso la madre sería la víctima del engaño y el padre el pecador. Pero el odio por qué?. Uno no podría saberlo. Talvez por la debilidad que reflejaba la madre y que tanto odiaba Lapis. Talvez por el hecho de que aún después de ser engañada una y otra vez, no dejaba al esposo. Vivía en negación o realmente pensaba que aún podía mejorar la situación de su matrimonio?. Claramente no se sabían las respuestas de estas preguntas, ni siquiera la rebelde en cierto modo las sabía.

-Estaré en la sala. Siempre puedes hablar conmigo.. -dijo la madre.

Claramente se escuchaba tristeza en su voz. Probablemente lloraría después de esto, pero a Lapis le valía un carajo si lloraba su madre o no lloraba. Lo único que le importaba ahora era "su pequeño" y en cómo podía arreglar todo este asunto.

Faltaban 4 días para el cumpleaños de Lapis y su plan de pasársela con Steven había sido arruinado por Perla. Lapis aún en su mente sabía que había estado mal. Pero aquí había alguien que le había arruinado todo. Una persona en la que solo pensar en su nombre, le provocaba un odio inmenso a la rebelde. Pero tenía que controlarse. Ya que aquella mujer tenía mucha más influencia que ella y poder en el pequeño. "Que es lo debería de hacer con ella?" pensó Lapis con recelo.

-Mierda!. Solo por un poco me ganaste maldita sea!

-Peridot! -gritó la madre de está al escuchar aquella maldicion.

-Jesus mamá, no exageres -reprochó Peridot.

-Ten un poco de más respeto, tenemos invitados

-Si lo siento, no hablaré así de nuevo -tomó una pausa y habló -Bueno sigamos jugando Steven -dijo sonrojada mientras sonreía con cierta timidez.

-Está bien Peridot -dijo el pequeño con seriedad.

Aquellos dos jugaban en una consola de videojuegos la cual se encontraba en la sala del hogar de Peridot. Mientras que los "Adultos", se encontraban en el comedor principal hablando. La distancia de estos dos cuartos era relativamente cercas, por lo que si alguien gritaba o hablaba en voz alta. Se escuchaba con claridad lo que uno decía, independientemente de donde se encontrarán. Sea en el comedor o en la sala claro está. Por lo que la egocéntrica se encontraba un poco más nerviosa de lo usual. Ella últimamente al estar enamorada del pequeño. Hecho que aún ingenuamente no aceptaba. Llegaba a mal interpretar casi todo lo que decía o hacia el pequeño Steven. Inclusive acomodaba e inventaba palabras, así como el dicho "El sordo bien que no oye, pero bien que le acomoda". Tomando de ejemplo si Steven decía, "Voy a comer", ella extrañamente escuchaba, "Voy a Comerte". Si Steven miraba a Peridot, estando los dos a una distancia corta. Peridot pensaba que Steven quería un beso en los labios, como si se lo pidiera con la simple mirada. Obviamente la inocencia de Peridot venía con cierto aire "pervertido". Inocente al nunca besar a nadie y pervertida al saber al derecho y al revés cosas provocadoras. Cosas que harían traumar aún más al pequeño de lo que ya estaba.

En pocas palabras, Peridot malpensaba y malinterpretada todo. Era cosa de que era ingenua e inexperta. Pero lo peor del caso sin dudas, es que se ponía de ese modo con el pequeño Steven. Era algo gracioso y extraño a la vez.

-Peridot, puedo preguntarte algo? -preguntó Steven.

Peridot se sonrojó de inmediato. Como si pensara que pasaría algo como. "Tu que sientes por mí?. Por qué yo Te amo Peridot, Lapis es una acosadora golpeadora psicótica y ya no la quiero. Te quiero a ti, se mi amada y bésame!". Increíble que pensara esto en casi dos segundos.

-Claro Steven... -dijo completamente roja y nerviosa.

-Lapis va a tu escuela verdad? -la respuesta era obvia, pero aún así preguntó el pequeño.

El sonrojo de Peridot disminuyó considerablemente. Pero no desapareció del todo y pronto otra locura se le presentó a la egocéntrica. "Quiero que le digas a esa infame rebelde de pacotilla. Que no la amo, puesto a que te amo a ti!". En segundos su sonrojo tomó fuerza al pensar esto.

-Así es. Por qué preguntas.. -preguntó Peridot.

-Como ha estado.. digo está bien, que ha hecho, como se encuentra? -dijo el pequeño sonrojado.

El sonrojo de la egocéntrica Peridot, se redujo casi al grado de desvanecerse por completo.

-Oh ya veo.. -respondió con decepción, para que después de una pausa hablara -no ha venido a la escuela.

-Encerio? -dijo el pequeño en tono de preocupación -no he sabido nada de ella -mencionó el pequeño triste.

Esa expresión del pequeño, era extremadamente preocupante para la egocéntrica. Por lo que Peridot no aguanto verlo así. Tomó cartas en ese asunto y después de un corto silencio, la egocéntrica hablo.

-Puedo pasarle un mensaje si quieres Steven.. Solo si quieres claro -dijo Peridot con timidez y amabilidad.

El pequeño miro fijamente a la egocéntrica y le dio un abrazo de sorpresa.

-Gracias Peridot. Eres realmente genial! -habló completamente emocionado.

Steven se puso feliz y Peridot se puso roja como tomate. Le encantó ver al pequeño sonreírle y verlo feliz de nuevo. No le importo lo que debía hacer, para verlo así de ese modo tan "Steven".

Después de esto el pequeño fue por un par de hojas y comenzó a escribir una carta con emoción, para posteriormente dársela a Peridot. Al darle la carta, el pequeño animado jugó mucho más con Peridot. Acción que puso muy feliz a la egocéntrica, pero a su vez algo triste.

Sabía el por qué de la felicidad del pequeño. Era por la Lapis ciertamente y eso no le gustó mucho. Pero lo haría por el pequeño. Pequeño el cual le provocaba que su corazón se latiera con fuerza al solo intercambiar unas cuantas palabras. Pequeño que le provocaba que se sintiera completamente rara. Ese Pequeño que le provocaba una pacífica felicidad.

Es una pena que talvez esto nunca sea correspondido por el pequeño Steven.


	22. Chapter 22

-Por favor, sigue tocando.

-Claro.

La hermosa melodía que producía la pequeña en aquel instrumento, llegaba a hacer que cualquiera se maravillara. Era ciertamente como un escape para el pequeño que escuchaba atentamente el sonido de aquel instrumento tan fino. En algún momento de su vida no habría encontrado tanta fascinación por la música. Pero ahora extrañamente lo hacía. Como si de repente lo llamara la música. Y se llegaba a preguntar, en qué momento le pasó esto?. La respuesta era sencilla. Pero difícil de admitir hasta cierto punto.

Lapis cambió demasiado a el pequeño. De repente Steven comenzaba a ver las cosas diferentes. En las noches antes de dormir, se acordaba de la rebelde y en lo que pasaron juntos. Soñaba con ella en repetidas ocasiones. Y en la mayoría del tiempo se preguntaba qué era lo que se encontraba haciendo en ese preciso momento. Se tocaba los labios y pensaba en los besos que le dio. Era atemorizante y bello a la vez.

Pronto la música se detuvo. Provocando que se cortaran los pensamientos del pequeño.

-En qué piensas Steven?.

-En nada importante.

-Últimamente te vez muy diferente Steven. Pasó algo? -preguntó la pequeña mientras guardaba su instrumento y se ponía aún lado suyo.

-Connie. Alguna vez te has enamorado?

-Disculpa? -habló mientras se sonrojaba.

-Ya sabes el amor -especificó el pequeño mientras se sonrojaba.

Para estos dos pequeños inocentes. La idea del Amor en si parecía algo desconocida, pero fuerte a la vez. Incluso decirla les resultaba más difícil que decir Odio. Hasta para Peridot resultaría muy difícil decirlo ciertamente. Era algo nuevo y desconocido. Algo llamativo y realmente penoso de decir y pensar. Y lo es aún más cuando estás enamorado.

-Si lo sé.. Pero realmente no lo sé -respondió con pena, mientras acomodaba sus grandes anteojos.

-Yo estoy igual -dijo mientras miraba sus manos -Sabes últimamente me he sentido extraño

-A que te refieres?

-Creo que estoy enamo..ra..do... -habló rojo como un tomate.

Connie al escuchar esto, pelo los ojos y se le generó un gran sonrojo en el rostro.

-De quien?... -preguntó Connie apenada.

-Te acuerdas de Lapis?.

-De ella! -respondió sorprendida y súper sonrojada.

-Si -afirmó apenado y sonrojado.

Connie seguía impactada y avergonzada. Como si hubiera escuchado algo que no debió escuchar. Y Steven al ver la reacción de Connie, se sintió culpable y muy avergonzada.

-Pero ella es.. muy ma..y.o.r..

Steven no respondió, ya que ahora el se sentía culpable. Tanto que se sonrojó, se sintió mal y triste. Connie rápidamente noto esto y hablo.

-Tranquilo, dicen mis padres que para el amor no hay edad -dijo la pequeña, queriendo animar a el pequeño, mientras aún estaba apenada.

-Tu lo crees? -preguntó muy avergonzado, mientras miraba sus pies. Para ocultar la pena.

-Claro! -dijo sonrojada -en las películas siempre lo dicen!

El chico abrió los ojos como plato y con emocion hablo.

-Tienes razón!

-Solo debes de hacer que Lapis también te... bueno ya sabes...

-No creo que ese sea el problema -habló mientras se ponía rojo como un tomate.

Al decir esto el pequeño no pudo evitar recordar todos esos te amo, que Lapis le lanzaba sin siquiera parpadear. Todos esos besos apasionados que le dio. Obviamente omitió la vez donde tuvo relaciones con Lapis. Puesto a que pensar en eso lo dejaba mal y demasiado extraño.

-A que te refieres? -preguntó confundida.

-Em.. a nada -al decir esto el chico soltó una risita nerviosa.

-Sabes yo quisiera igual ena.. Bueno ya sabes no? -habló mientras se acomodaba los lentes -como se siente "eso"?

-No lo sé.. Extraño, aterrador.. y ..bonito...

•••

"Supongo que hoy tampoco vendrá. Digo por que realmente sigo aquí?. Obviamente esa asquerosa lo lleva en su auto ahora. Y si además lo afecte realmente?. Maldita sea como pude ser tan estupida" al terminar de pensar esto a Lapis ya se le comenzaban a llenar los ojos de lágrimas. Cada vez era más común ver llorar a la rebelde. Hacia lo que podía para contener las lágrimas. Pero no siempre resultaba esto. Se comenzaba a preguntar que objeto tenía volver a esa parada de autobús. Esa parada de autobús, que en algún punto fue tan especial para ella.

-Lapis!

Lapis al escuchar esto, rápidamente se limpió las lágrimas y volteo para ver de quién se trataba.

-Que mierda quieres Peridot? -dijo con un tono de amargura total.

-Tranquilízate, vengo a entregarte algo.

-Que carajos tú tienes para entregarme?. Lárgate antes de que te rompa la cara.

-Maldita sea Lapis -se quejo la egocéntrica -No debería de ser esto la verdad, siempre serás una mierda como persona y nunca cambia...

Risas se escucharon y un gran golpe se escucho.

No termino de decir esto por qué, la habían empujado de imprevisto y con mucha fuerza. Tal fuerza que provocó que se cayera al suelo, soltando un quejido de dolor realmente fuerte y estruendoso. Tanto que uno llegaba a sentir el dolor de la persona con el puro sonido del grito que retumbaba en los tímpanos de cualquier presente en ese lugar. Inclusive se escuchó el impacto en el concreto que Peridot había sufrido.

Peridot era dura de carácter, como en algún momento se vio. Pero físicamente hablando era frágil. Demasiado débil y frágil. Ni siquiera había podido asegurarse de caer bien.

Había caído de nuca Peridot y el impacto fue tan fuerte que le provocó sangrado. Peridot apenas pudo sentir el impacto y en el suelo. Se tocaba la nuca y aún choqueada. Se aseguraba si no hubiera sangrado rápidamente.

Fue tan de imprevisto que, hasta la rebelde Lapis quedo de igual manera paralizada. Tanto que no observó al que lo hizo de momento.

Peridot se encontraba aún sin decir nada con ojos de terror. Pronto reaccióno pero no se preocupo tanto por ella. Si no que iba por una especie de carta, que antes tenía entre sus manos y que gracias al impacto, salió fuera de ellas. Cayendo a los pies de Lapis. Peridot gateando y adolorida quería ir por esa "carta". Pero nuevamente algo la detuvo. Alguien la golpeó y hablo con una voz fuerte y firme.

-Está estupida si cansa. No es así Lapis?, nunca se calla.

-Jaja, jesus viste como cayó?. Una locura verdad Lapis?

La rebelde miró a los que dijieron esto y como se esperaba los reconoció de inmediato. Tres personas las cuales posaban para la escoria de la sociedad. Se podría decir que la rebelde ahora era mucho mejor persona que ellos.

-Por qué tan seria Lapis?. Escuchamos uno que otro rumor algo provocativo y realmente pervertido sobre ti. Según eso hasta te cojistes a un niño no?.

( Cojer = Follar = Tener relaciones )


	23. Chapter 23

-Según eso, hasta te cojiste a un niño no? -preguntó la mujer.

Peridot sintió un escalofrío y odio intenso en su interior. Ya había escuchado los rumores, pero no era para creerlos todos. Tienden a exagerar e inventar de más. Por lo que la egocéntrica no creía en absoluto ese rumor. Pero le daba rabia pensar en eso. Tanto que a un en el suelo, casi sometida por aquellas personas. Empezaba a moverse y a gritar.

-Cállense malditos!, ustedes no saben!. Mi Steven no haría eso!.

"Mi Steven". Lapis al escuchar eso se alteró. No solo por lo que Peridot insinuaba al decir esto. Si no que ahora los otros tres sabían.

-Así que se llama Steven he?. Deberíamos pasar a felicitarlo al suertudo imbecil -dijo en tono burlón, la misma mujer que pertenecía al grupo de los tres.

-Maldita idiota -gruño la rebelde con rabia.

-Jaja, parece que es cierto!. Me gustaría saber que le viste de especial a ese niño.

-Sigue hablando así Jasper y te rompo la cara.

Se escucharon risas burlonas y estupidas de parte de los tres. Risas provocadoras que hicieron enfadar a la rebelde.

-No éramos amigos?. Por eso actuabas extraño la última vez que te vimos, no es así -habló uno de los tipos.

-Claro la invitamos a una fiesta y nos mando al carajo. Y de ahí ya nunca nos habló -decía con seriedad.

-Oh ahora veo. Parece que nos cambio por ese "Steven", talvez deberíamos visitarlo, para que los cinco convivamos -habló Jasper con una sonrisa maliciosa -No sería lo mejor Lapis?. Igual talvez hasta yo le de una probada.

Lapis se acercó con odio al escuchar esto. Empujó a uno de los acompañantes con tal fuerza que lo hizo caer. Para que después agarrara bruscamente el cuello a Jasper. Pero rápidamente Jasper detuvo tal agresión.

-Encerio vas a golpearme?. Después de todo lo que hemos hecho?.

Al terminar de decir esto, aventó bruscamente a Lapis. Para que después le diera un puñetazo en el estómago a la ya antes mencionada Lapis. Una vez aturdida por ese golpe tan abrumador que le dio. Jasper aprovechó e hizo lo que la rebelde quería hacerle al principio. La agarro bruscamente del cuello, como si quisiera matarla en ese mismo momento. Mientras que la rebelde tocia y se retorcía desesperadamente. Se veía como se le acababa el oxígeno y sintió lo que muchos habían sentido, cuando Lapis le hacia lo mismo a otros.

-Que pasa?. Quieres respirar? -dijo Jasper como si fingiera preocupación.

Peridot nunca había visto a la rebelde así. Hasta sintió lastima por ella.

-Déjala!, la vas a matar maldita! -gritó Peridot preocupada.

La egocéntrica se levantó abrumada y aún débil, e intentó detener tal acción. Pero fue detenida por uno de los otros. Que agarro con fuerza la muñeca de Peridot.

-Adonde vas tu maldita?. No tuviste a suficiente con lo otro?.

Peridot seguía con la herida de hace unos momentos. Pero solo le provocaba ardor, por suerte era una herida casi leve.

Jasper seguía apretando con fuerza el cuello de Lapis. La miraba con ojos de odio y Lapis le soltaba golpes histéricos para que la soltará. Parecía como si la fueran a matar ahí. Pero Jasper terminó por dejarla. Aventando nuevamente a Lapis al concreto.

La rebelde al fin, al estar suelta. Agarró su a dolorido cuello, mientras respiraba con dificultad y se quejaba del dolor que sintió.

-Pudrete! -gritó la rebelde con fuerza.

-Tu pudrete!. Te volviste débil y eso te lo ocasionó ese niño verdad? -dijo en tono alto, para que después de una pequeña pausa agregará -Me pregunto cuantos golpes aguantará, ese tal Steven?.

-Vete al infierno!.

Se levantó Lapis con ira pura y le dio un golpe con toda la fuerza que pudo, a la cara de Jasper. No aceptaba que hablaran de su pequeño así. El golpe fue tal, que hasta sonó estruendosamente. Había provocado que Jasper sangrara de la nariz. No había esperado que la rebelde la atacara, después de lo que le había hecho. Lapis estaba apunto de seguir golpeando a Jasper. Pero otro de los tipos que se encontraban ahí la detuvo. Lapis pudo zafarse de el sin problemas golpeándolo fuertemente. Pero para cuando hizo esto, Jasper ya había reaccionado.

Lo que siguió de esto fue una descarga de ira de parte de Jasper y del tipo a Lapis. La pobre rebelde sufrió sin dudas, pero no se dejó en ningún momento. No se fueron sin recibir golpes y daños. Mientras que Peridot no se quedó atrás. También recibió unos cuantos golpes. Pero no fue nada a comparación a lo de Lapis. Terminaron por irse los tres y se quedaron esas dos con moretones y demás heridas.

"Todo esto pasó por qué me enamore del pequeño" pensó Lapis con tristeza. "Pero no me arrepiento de nada".

-Mierda que le dire a mi mamá. Lapis te encuentras bien?.

La rebelde estuvo en silencio. No quería hablar con nadie. Peridot al ver esto, agarró la carta por la que se aferro con intensidad durante todo el tiempo, y se la dio.

-Te la mando Steven.

Lapis salió de sus pensamientos tan solo escuchar eso y miro a Peridot. Cambió su actitud de forma realmente rápida. A un después de lo amargo que había pasado.

-Steven?..

-Si. Es lo que dije.

Peridot le entregó la carta ya magullada y apuntó de romperse a Lapis. Que no tardó en abrirla con todo el cuidado del mundo.

Lapis al abrirla, se dedicó a leerla con cierta emoción en sus ojos. Mientras que estos se cristalizaban al leer cada pequeña palabra de esta. Con un sonrojo y una sonrisa leía la carta. Y hasta en un punto llego a soltar una que otra lágrima y hablo con esperanza en su voz.

-Así habla el.. -dijo con una voz tímida.

Peridot observo todo esto con atención. Era una Lapis totalmente diferente a la de hace unos momentos e incluso, una diferente a la que había conocido. Su manera de hablar cambio, su expresión cambio y hasta se veía como si fuera otra persona. "De verdad está enamorada... Y talvez Steven lo este también"pensó con tristeza. Mientras veía la carta, que Lapis agarraba con cariño.

-Gracias Peridot. Te debo una amiga.. -dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas y empujaba amistosamente a Peridot.

La cuál respondió con "Hey!", en forma de queja.

Lapis se paro de donde estaba sentada y ayudó a Peridot a pararse con cierto cuidado, a la vez de que lo hacía de prisa.

-Tranquila tonta estoy bien, puedo hacerlo sola. No me quebraron las piernas o algo por el estilo estilo.

Lapis soltó una risita. Mientras que guardaba la carta con cuidado en uno de sus bolsillos. En cualquier lado que uno viera a Lapis no era la misma rebelde. "Que es lo que había escrito en la carta. Fue la carta que la puso así? o lo escrito en ella?". Peridot pensaba con algo de deseperacion y tristeza. "Steven que fue lo escribiste?".

-Bueno yo ya me voy -dijo Lapis.

-Si como sea lárgate.

-Te debo una Peridot -dijo sonriendo, aún inversa en sus pensamientos.

Lapis se fue a toda prisa. Dejando sola a Peridot en aquel lugar.

-Steven de verdad te gusta ella? -murmuró en tono preocupante, mientras se le comenzaban a nublabar los ojos y agarraba sus cosas y se iba de aquel lugar.

•••

Lapis tomó un rumbo distinto está vez para ir a la escuela. Ella estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, mientras poseía un sonrojo notable y una expresión de timidez. Caminaba a una zona casi rural de la ciudad donde vivía. Se había saltado la escuela, lo que casi no era de extrañarse. Pero se veía completamente diferente.

Después de caminar mucho ella se sentó en lugar repleto de pasto. De bajo de la sombra de un gran árbol. Sacó la carta que Peridot le había dado y la leyó de nuevo con un sonrojo notable mientras sonreía. Miraba constantemente su teléfono, para saber la hora y luego lo guarba con rapidez. Para que después con cierta emoción se quedara en silencio. Solo se escuchaba la brisa del lugar y de los pájaros e insectos que se encontraban ahí. Un silencio casi absoluto y muy reconfortante. Para matar el tiempo, miraba su mochila y contaba lo que había traído en ella.

"Se habrá confundido en tomar el autobús?". Pensó con preocupación a un sonrojada. Se paro de donde estaba sentada y miro a los alrededores del lugar. Y de pronto se concentro en ver a un lugar en específico. Sus ojos brillaron al ver una pequeña figura acercarse a donde ella se encontraba. La cuál poseia una mochila, ciertamente grande.

Se puso roja como un tomate al reconocer a aquella persona. La cuál comenzaba a saludarla desde lo lejos. Su corazon comenzó a latir con demasiada fuerza, suspiro nerviosa. Al ver que se acercaba, se comenzaba a peinar su característico cabello azulado y a sacudirse rápidamente.

Una vez que el pequeño se acercará completamente a donde ella estaba y se pusieran frente a frente. Le regalo una sonrisa sincera. A lo que Lapis contesta con un rubor más fuerte y provocando que ella volteara nerviosa a sus pies. Una rebelde tímida? Y un pequeño seguro de sí mismo?. Que mierda pasa con el mundo?..

Los dos hicieron contacto visual otra vez. Y el pequeño dijo con emoción y seguridad.

-Feliz cumpleaños Lapis!

Se veía a lo lejos como una mujer de 17 años. Miraba ciertamente nerviosa y sonrojada a un pequeño de 13 años. El cuál estaba ruborizado y le sonreía con gran fuerza.

-Te vez radiante Lapis.

-Gracias... Steven.

Al terminar de decir esto el pequeño corrió hacia ella y la abrazo con fuerza. A lo que ella correspondió tímidamente. Ella inclinó su cabeza y el pequeño miro para arriba. Los dos se vieron sonrojados. Para que después el pequeño la besara en los labios.

Los dos tenían una gran diferencia de estaturas y de edad. De gustos y de costumbres, e incluso realidades. Pero aún conscientes de todo esto, no les extrañaba en lo absoluto. Algo los unía apesar de todas estas diferencias. Después de todo, algo más fuerte que todo lo mencionado junto. Los unía a los dos. A la Rebelde Lapis y Al Pequeño Steven.

-Asi no pude conseguir la velas.

-No Importa.


	24. ¿No Importa?

La rebelde y El pequeño se encontraban acostados en el pasto, descansando debajo de la sombra de un gran árbol. Estaban solos en aquel lugar verdoso y lleno de vida. Se encontraban completamente lejos de cualquier otra persona.

-Te gusto el pequeño postre?.

-Me encanto -respondió Lapis sonrojada como un tomate.

-Lo siento por las velas -dijo Steven triste.

-No te preocupes, con esto tengo hasta de sobra -habló mientras le sonreía al pequeño.

El pequeño Steven se sonrojó al escuchar eso. Se acercó a Lapis y le dio un beso rápido en los labios. La rebelde se ruborizó al sentir esto, a tal grado que pareciera que tuviera fiebre.

-Te extrañé mucho Lapis -dijo ruborizado el pequeño.

Al terminar de decir esto, beso a Lapis en el cachete.

-Yo igual te extrañe Steven. Realmente mucho.

Lapis abrazo fuertemente a Steven.

-Es la primera vez que te saltas la escuela?.

-Si, es mi primera vez. Y tu?

-Yo he faltado mucho la verdad.

-Por qué?.

-Por qué soy una tonta Steven, y tu no deberías faltar a la escuela.

-Pero quería verte.

-Lo sé y yo igual. Me puso muy feliz tu carta.

-Tu carta me puso igual de feliz.

Lapis le sonrío y lo beso en la frente.

-Lapis.

-Steven?.

-Me gustas.

La rebelde se puso roja como tomate. Y el pequeño ni se diga. Era la primera vez que se lo decía y no hay nada como la primera vez.

-Yo te gusto Lapis? -el pequeño pregunto nervioso, para que después agregará -Te sigo gustando?.

-Claro que si. Tú no solo me gustas, me encantas.

-Gracias... -el pequeño se sonrojó mucho, mientras que miraba anonadado los labios de la rebelde -pue..do besarte? -dijo completamente avergonzado.

-Me encantaría que me besaras -dijo mientras agarraba suavemente el cachete del pequeño.

Steven miró los ojos de Lapis y dirigió su cara sin siquiera parpadear con la de ella. Ya una vez juntas se unieron en un tierno beso. Lapis apenas se movió y dejó que el pequeño tomará el "mando". Fue un beso casi simple, pero ciertamente tierno. El pequeño beso más de dos veces a la rebelde. Y cada beso llevaba su tiempo considerable. Al terminar con dichos besos Steven habló.

-Tus labios son muy suaves Lapis -dijo el pequeño mientras tocaba sus labios.

Lapis estaba en trance escuchando al pequeño hablar. Si la situación fuera como Lapis quería. Los besos serían mucho más intensos y no se contendría en usar su lengua e incluso llegar a partes mayores. Pero tenía una pequeña barrera. Temía que Steven fuera nuevamente perjudicado, por sus acciones subidas de tono. Y por ello no volviera a verlo nuevamente. Por eso se contuvo en los besos.

-Ya cumpliste 17 no?.

El sonrojo de Lapis se redujo automáticamente y su trance se desvaneció. Como si le hubieran dado a conocer una terrible noticia a la rebelde. El tema de la edad comenzaba a dañar otra vez a Lapis.

-Si 17. No se te hace extraño? -preguntó Lapis con un tono desalentador.

-Que cosa?.

-Nosotros -dijo mientras desviaba la mirada.

-Te refieres a la edad?.

-Si.

-No, no se me hace extraño. A ti se te hace extraño?.

-La verdad es que si Steven. Pero no por ello dejo de amarte.

-Yo también te amo. No le veo nada extraño a que dos personas se amen.

Lapis se sonrojó de nuevo a más no poder. Estaba apenada. Steven veía las cosas aún de forma inocente y no se dejaba llevar por todos los aspectos de la sociedad. El cuál los juzgaría si dudas y más a Lapis.

-Suenas muy maduro Steven -Lapis tomó una pequeña pausa y habló -Pensé que te había hecho daño -suspiro sonrojada y luego habló -hablo cuando fui a tu casa y te hice esas "cosas".

Steven se quedó en silencio. Obviamente si le afectó eso, pero prefiero no hablar.

-Lo siento por eso Steven, realmente pensé que...

Fue interrumpida por un beso rápido. Lapis se sorprendió y se quedó callada.

-No lo digas por favor.

La rebelde se quedo sonrojada y pensativa. No volvió a hablar. "No le gusto" pensó Lapis. "Como iba gustarle en todo caso?". Los dos siguieron el silencio, hasta que el pequeño termino por hablar.

-Espero que Perla no se entere, que me salte la escuela.

Lapis miró al pequeño y hablo.

-Pensé que ella te llevaba a la escuela.

-Solo me trae de regreso, yo me voy solo a la escuela en las mañanas.

-Que ha dicho ella?.

-Sobre nosotros?

-Si.

-Ella no está nada de acuerdo.

-Que te ha dicho?.

-Muchas cosas, de las que no quiero hablar -habló triste el pequeño.

-Y tu padre?.

-No habla de ello.

-Está bien.

Lapis agarró el cabello tan peculiar de Steven y hablo. Dejando atrás el tema.

-Me encanta tu cabello -habló sonriente.

-Tu cabello me gusta igual.

-Gracias -esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Es hermoso aquí -dijo Steven, mientras miraba a los alrededores verdosos -hay que volver pronto.

-Será nuestro escondite entonces -tomó una pequeña pausa y agarro delicadamente la cara de Steven -desde cuando te gusto? -preguntó nerviosa y ciertamente ansiosa.

-No lo sé Lapis, a penas me entere de lo que es el amor. Me sentía extraño desde antes, pero no sabía que era -respondió sonrojado.

-Jaja, a mí me pasó igual. Al principio no sabía muy bien. Y no era la que se enamora, pero mírame ahora. Estoy loca por ti.

Steven se puso rojo como tomate y avergonzado hablo.

-Ya basta Lapis. Haces que me sienta extraño.

Lapis sonrió y lo beso en la boca. Fue un beso tierno igual, que duró casi un minuto.

-Te amo -dijo Lapis.

-Te amo -dijo Steven.

Los dos se sonrieron e hicieron contacto visual.

-Sabes, creo que le gustas a Peridot.

-Disculpa?..

-Hace poco me la encontré, y te nombró, como "mi Steven".

-Tal vez solo se confundió.

-Más le vale, por qué la matare -dijo mientras abrazaba a Steven y se reía aún sonrojada.

-Lapis! -se quejó Steven sonrojado.

-Si me besas, talvez no lo haga.

-Está bien.

El pequeño la beso nuevamente y después de acabar el beso. La rebelde lo jaló de nuevo y lo beso nuevamente. Provocando más rubor en Steven.

-Me encanta cuando te pones rojo mi pequeño -dijo Lapis.

Steven se quedó callado. Realmente Lapis hacia que se sonrojara.

-A qué hora nos tenemos que ir? -preguntó Lapis, mientras miraba su teléfono.

-A las 2 de la tarde.

-Aún es temprano. Lo bueno que madrugamos no?.

-Claro -respondió sonriente el pequeño -Y que quieres hacer cumplañera?.

-Me gustaría hacer muchas cosas. Pero no me volverías a hablar otra vez -dijo mientras se acurrucaba en el hombro del pequeño.

-Como que cosas? -preguntó Steven inocentemente.

Lapis se ruborizó y se acercó al oído de Steven. Le susurró varias cosas. Cosas que provocaron que el pequeño se avergonzará y tapara su cara con sus manos. La rebelde solo río al ver la reacción de el pequeño. Después de unas risas Steven habló aún sonrojado.

-Está bien... Solo haremos lo primero, por qué es tu cumpleaños -dijo mientras miraba a otro lado.

-Hablas enserio? -preguntó Lapis algo emocionada.

-Si...

-Si no quieres, está bien Steven.

-No te preocupes.

Lapis soltó una pequeña risa.

-Gracias en ese caso.

La rebelde se quitó la sudadera que tenía. Mientras miraba sonrojada a el pequeño. Que se encontraba sentándose. Lapis se sentó y puso su espalda contra el gran árbol el cual les proporcionaba sombra. La rebelde ya acomodada, extendió su brazos en dirección a el pequeño. Como si lo invitara a un abrazo.

-Ven -dijo Lapis avergonzada.

-Está bien.. -respondió el pequeño tímidamente.

Steven fue al abrazo y se sentó en las piernas de Lapis. Ya estando completamente juntos. Lapis le susurró a el pequeño unas palabras. Palabras que pasaban desapercibidas. Tales palabras provocaron que Steven se ruborizara y contestara algo molesto.

-Lapis!.

-Solo preguntaba -se escudó mientras le sonreía.

Lapis beso suavemente el cachete del pequeño. Se despegó a pocos sentimientos del cachete y dirigió los labios del pequeño. Estaban tan cercas que sentían las respiraciones del otro. Hacían contacto visual los dos. Se perdían en los ojos del otro.

Lapis rompió este contacto visual y miro hacia abajo de Steven. Miraba a sus pequeños labios. Después de que los viera por varios segundos. Lo beso lentamente, solo para que después le diera otro beso más apasionado y duradero. El pequeño solo seguía a Lapis. Ella tenía el control. Pero esta vez no se sobrepasó. Estaba al pendiente del pequeño, si le gustaba y si quería continuar. Por un momento se separó de el y hablo sonrojada. Mientras miraba a el pequeño, el cual ya estaba jadeando.

-Te gusta?.

-Creo que si.

-Te gustan estos besos?.

Al decir esto Lapis beso a Steven. Y lo beso mientras introducía su lengua levemente. Pareciera que jugaba con el. Tocaba la lengua del pequeño y el pequeño trataba de incorporarse torpemente. Después de unos segundos de tal beso. Lapis sacó su lengua y lo beso normalmente.

-Te gustan esos besos?.

El pequeño se encontraba inmóvil, estaba alterado por todo eso. Lapis lo miró y no pudo dejar de gustarle la expresión del pequeño. Ella bajo su mano al estómago del pequeño. Levantó levemente su camisa y le dio una pequeña caricia. A el pequeño se le erizo la piel al sentir esto. Era sin dudas provocador y Lapis lo sabía. Pronto beso un par de veces el cuello del pequeño. Para que fuera interrumpida por las manos de Steven. El cuál agarro dulcemente la cara de la rebelde y la condujo a un inocente beso. Los dos se besaron un poco más.

Después de unos minutos paro Lapis, y nuevamente le susurró algo a Steven. El pequeño río un poco y la rebelde dio una leve sonrisa. Los dos se quedaron abrazados y ni un otro beso fue dado.

Los dos se quedaron en un silencio más que agradable, mientras se miraban el uno con el otro. La brisa fue lo único que se escucho en ese lugar.

Después de unos minutos los dos se encontraban acostados en el pasto. Steven se encontraba mirando las ojas del gran árbol, mientras abrazaba a Lapis de lado y su cabeza descansaba en el pecho de esta. Lapis tenía un brazo rodeando a el pequeño. Como si lo juntara más a ella y se aferrara más a ese abrazo.

Todo ese silencio acabo cuando Lapis habló con el pequeño.

-Y si nos escapamos los dos? -dijo Lapis pensativa.

-A donde?.

-Lejos de aquí. Solo tú y yo.

-Yo no puedo. A un soy muy niño, necesito que me cuiden.

-Yo te cuidaré.

-Que pasará con los estudios?.

-Yo te enseñaré.

-Como le haremos para la comida?

-Yo me ocuparé.

-Y qué pasará con nuestros padres?.

-Estaré bien, no me interesa lo que pase con ellos.

-A mi si me interesa.

-Si nos quedamos, no te importa lo que los demás piensen Steven?.

-No.. con que tú me quieras y yo te quiera. Que importancia tiene lo otro?.

-En ese caso No Importa verdad?

-Si. No Importa.

-En ese caso, no lo haremos -Lapis miro su teléfono y hablo con tranquilidad -Es hora de irnos. Vamos a guardar las cosas.

Lapis se levantó y se sacudió. Y ayudó a Steven a levantarse.

-Espera Lapis.

Lapis volteó con el y el pequeño la beso dulcemente. Al acabar ese beso Lapis habló, mientras sus ojos brillaban.

-Te amo, mi pequeño.

-Te amo, mi rebelde.

Los dos rieron y se besaron de nuevo. Guardaron todo y se fueron de aquel hermoso lugar en donde se encontraban. No hay nadie que quiera ver a estos dos juntos. Pero a ellos ahora no les importaban los demás. Lo único que les importaba era que se amaban. Y nada de lo demás No Importa. El futuro que les aguarda es desconocido, pero lo pasarían los dos juntos sin dudas. Por qué?. Por qué No Importa lo otro.

"Por alto esté el cielo en el mundo, por hondo que sea el mar profundo, no habrá una barrera en el mundo que mi amor profundo no rompa por ti"

[Final de la Parte 4]


	25. Chapter 25

[Este cap contiene limón]

Lapis abrazaba con fuerza a Steven, lo tenía casi sometido en el pasto, ella arriba de el, mientras le daba un beso realmente intenso. El pequeño no se quejaba sin embargo, le quería seguir el paso en el beso. Tratando de mover su lengua de igual manera de lo que la rebelde lo hacía, pero terminaba invadido por el placer, inerte y anonadado. Y después de un largo beso subido de tono, todo acabó cuando Lapis retiró su lengua del pequeño, mirando su cara roja, sus ojos excitados, mientras todavía jadeaba. Sonreía al ver esto, se sentía feliz pero un poco culpable, Steven era inocencia pura cuando lo conoció y ahora se veía que ella lo pervertisaba cada vez más.

-Quieres seguir? -preguntó Lapis mientras lo miraba.

-Si... pero déjame descansar un poco -respondió Steven, mientras se levantaba y se calmaba.

Lapis tomó una botella que tenía a un lado suyo, bebió de esta mientras miraba a el pequeño atentamente. Steven se veía avergonzado, ocultaba algo en sus pantalones, o eso era lo que pretendía. Se trataba de una ereción, Lapis ya lo había notado desde antes y esto comenzaba a pasar más a menudo, pero ella no decía nada. No quería incomodarlo, ni apurarlo claro está.

-Quieres un poco? -preguntó la rebelde, le ofrecía de su botella.

-No gracias, eso sabe feo -respondió mientras miraba la botella con una mueca.

-Está bien, si quieres solo avísame -dijo mientras le daba un beso, para que después le regalara una sonrisa y le diera otro sorbo a su bebida.

Era la quinta vez que se encontraban en su lugar especial. Steven no podía faltar mucho a la escuela, pero aprovechaba los días en los que no había, o habían fiestas en ella. Decía que si habían clases y se encontraba con Lapis.

-Lapis.

-Si?.

-No tendrás agua?.

-Déjame ver.

La rebelde se levanto de donde estaba y fue por su mochila, para que después la revisará. Al no encontrar nada hablo.

-Lo siento Steven, no tengo. Solo tengo lo de mi botella.

El pequeño hecho un pequeño suspiro y se tumbó al pasto. Lapis vio esto y se acercó, acostándose a un lado suyo.

-Quieres beber de mi botella -dijo mientras lo abrazaba y le daba pequeño besos.

-Eso quita la sed?.

-No sabría decirte, tú no trajiste nada?.

-Si, pero... Es una bebida "especial" para Amatista.

-Es la pariente de Perla?.

-Si.

-Oh ya veo, tómatela y yo le compro otra -dijo mientras acariciaba su cabellera -Además ella ni está aquí mi amor.

El pequeño se sonrojó. Todavía no se acostumbraba a esos nombres.

-Es que, esa se la compré especialmente a ella.

-Entonces toma de mi botella -hablo Lapis.

-Pero sabe mala -dijo con tono de disgusto.

-Entonces toma de la bebida de tu mochila.

-Pero es de Amatista.

La rebelde suspiro, el pequeño a veces salía con una que otra cosa angustiante. Le preocupaban muchas cosas, y le daba importancia a cosas realmente simples y ciertamente sin sentido. Pero no le decía nada, lo amaba demasiado para que le dijiera algo. Lapis se quedo en silencio, para no darle tantas vueltas al asunto.

-Bueno le daré un trago a tu refresco extraño.

Hablo por fin el pequeño, a la par de que bebía un poco de la botella ya antes mencionada. Solo para que después se quejara del sabor amargo y extraño de esta, pero que al final de cuentas calmo de momentos su sed. La rebelde río un poco por las muecas que lanzó, y lo recibió con un abrazo. Acostándose de nuevo en el pasto abrazados.

-Seguimos con lo nuestro mi pequeño? -preguntó Lapis sonrojada en tono provocador.

-Si -respondió mientras le daba un beso en los labios.

Lapis asintió al beso de inmediato, y no dudó en meter su lengua en la boca del pequeño otra vez. El pequeño la abrazaba con fuerza, y en medio del extasis, tocó levemente el pecho de Lapis.

•••

-Parece que ya se está regularizando no?

-No lo creo, lo seguiré llevando en todos modos. Por cierto quién es la rubia con la que habla?.

-Te refieres a Peridot?.

-Así es Greg. No se que tendrá mi Steven con las mujeres mayores. No lo entiendo la verdad.

-De que hablas Perla?.

-No te has dado cuenta?.

-De que?.

La mujer suspiro. Se levanto de donde estaba sentada y agarro unos platos de la mesa, que ocupó unos segundos antes.

-De que Perla? -preguntó de nuevo.

-Solo olvídalo Greg -puso los trastes en el fregadero y volvió a hablar -Iré yendo por Steven.

-Está bien. Yo volveré al trabajo, le dices que haga la tarea y... -no pudo terminar, por qué la mujer delgada lo interrumpió.

-Si lo sé. Siempre se lo digo.

Perla salió de la cocina y pronto de la casa. Ya estando afuera de la casa, respiro y exhaló, observó a los alrededores y se quedó mirando a una persona, que se encontraba al otro lado de la calle. Una mujer alta y grande. Miraba la casa de Steven, y al sentir la mirada de Perla. Ella la miro seria. Perla sostuvo la mirada por largo rato, podía ver cierto aire incomodador en esa mujer alta de cabello largo. Además de que el tiempo en el que se miraron. Se sintió tensión en el aíre. No la conocía pero fue lo que se vio, y entre más se prolongaba el tiempo de la mirada. Se sentía más la sensación antes ya mencionada. La mirada de Perla era fría, analizaba a la mujer rápidamente.

Pero pronto, la mujer grande rompió tal sensación de tensión, cuando simplemente dejo de mirar a Perla y se comenzó a irse tranquilamente. Perla espero a que se largara por completo de su vista, y ya que se había ido. Subió a su carro para ir por Steven a su escuela. Pudo ser una coincidencia incomoda, o realmente esa mujer veía la casa de su pequeño y tal vez planeaba algo, sabrá dios las intenciones que tenía. Pero de algo se estaba seguro. Si Perla la vuelve a ver, tendrá que comenzar averiguar quién será.

Estuvo un rato al volante, por lo que tuvo tiempo de pensar, de lo que ahora tenía que pasar por Steven. Le enojaba el hecho de la rebelde, le enojaba la ignorancia de Greg y le enojaba que el pequeño no le contara nada acerca de lo qué pasó y que estuviera enojado con ella. Le echaba la culpa a Lapis de esto último. Lo más seguro es que había manipulado a Steven, para que el cayera enamorado de ella. Todavía dudaba de que realmente, el pequeño sintiera amor. Tal vez solo era, alguna especie de empatía o era condescendiente. No lo sabía, pero estaba harta. Últimamente ya ni quería dirigirle la palabra a ella por lo de Lapis, últimamente ni quería siquiera mirarla. "Maldita seas Lapis", pensó en tristeza y enojó. "Que mierda le hiciste a mi Steven. Oh más bien, que mierda no le has hecho maldita zorra".

Que no le ha hecho La Rebelde a su Pequeño.

Aquella Prohibición de no verse. Solo extendió y amplió, el amor de la mujer de 17 años y el chico de 13 años. No se conformaban con solo un lugar especial, tenían hasta varios. Ese "Voy a ir a la tienda, ahora regreso", era realmente un "Voy a ir con Lapis, ahora regreso". El inocente pequeño, honesto y responsable. Se transformó en un pequeño mentiroso, irresponsable y maleable. Todavía tenía su clara bondad y sus valores al máximo. Pero ciertamente, comenzaba a dejar de un lado, uno que otro. Comenzaba a dejar su tarea a lo ultimo, y lo sorprendente de todo. Es que en las noches de viernes y sábados con la ayuda de Lapis, se escapaba e iba con ella a sus lugares secretos. Verdaderamente, todo esto lo hacía porque ahora el estaba enamorado, y mucho.

Lo gracioso de esto, es que la rebelde se veía más reducida en cuanto actitud y sus valores aumentaron todavía más. Ya no hacía tanto pleito y sus miradas de odio ya eran casi inexistentes. Incluso para sus propios padres bajaron.

Parecería loco, pero a Peridot no le cayó nada bien esto. Ella iba sin falta a la casa del pequeño, lo invitaba a jugar y este no aceptaba, por qué tenía tarea o algo por el estilo. La ponía triste, y ahora que veía este cambio repentino de sus dos amigos. Se comenzaba a preguntar si la rebelde y el pequeño se veían de nuevo. Ella no dudaría en averiguarlo y una vez que lo sepa no dudaría en hacer algo.

Después de recoger al pequeño de la escuela, como de costumbre. Perla y Steven, se enfrentaron a un recorrido silencioso e incómodo. La delgada no se animaba a hablar por temor de que Steven se sintiera o se enojara. Por lo que durante todo el viaje de regreso fue así.

Solo cuando llegaron a casa se animó a hablarle.

-Steven, que quieres de comer -preguntó la delgada con tono suave.

El pequeño no respondió, ni siquiera la miro y subió su cuarto. Perla solo suspiro y puso una cara triste.

-Sigue enojado contigo eh? -se escucho una voz en tono burlón.

La delgada volteo y su expresión de tristeza cambio a una de cierto enojo.

-Tu deberías de ayudarme Amatista.

-Tal vez deberías dejar que vea a su amiga. A la tal Lap... -no termino, por qué fue interrumpida.

-No lo digas!. No menciones a esa maldita -hablo en voz alta, a la vez de que colocaba su mano en su frente.

Lo dijo con voz fuerte e intimidante. Tanto que se le pusieron los pelos de punta a Amatista y mejor ni hablo de nuevo. Perla no hablo de nuevo y se dirigió al baño.

La delgada difícilmente preparo la comida y con ayuda de Amatista, pudo hacer que el pequeño comiera en la mesa. Lo único que no hacía incómodo toda la comida, eran los comentarios de de Amatista. Que le provocaron una que otra sonrisa a Steven, y algo de felicidad a Perla. Hacía tiempo que no lo veía reír a su pequeño. Bueno el ya no era su pequeño a decir verdad. Era el pequeño de Lapis.

Daba la casualidad de que hoy era Viernes, y que dentro de poco comenzaría a caer, la inevitable fría y silenciosa noche, y para cuando eso sucediera. Perla ya estuviera camino a casa con Amatista. Y en la casa, solo quedarían el padre descuidado y el pequeño que miraba por la ventana, atento y esperando a algo o, a alguien.

Cuando vio a una mujer de cabello azul. Se sonrojo y con extremo cuidado y silencio salió de la casa. Solo para encontrarse con ella. Dándose un beso y abrazándose.

-Estaba dormido tu padre?.

-Si -el pequeño tomo una pausa y añadió -Si quieres vamos a mi cuarto, no creo que se despierte Lapis.

-Tenemos que tener cuidado. Estás seguro? -preguntó dulcemente la rebelde mientras un notable rubor se le dejaba ver.

-Claro. No Importa.

Y así pasó, no les importó. El padre yacía profundamente dormido en el sillón de la sala. Con televisión prendida y todo. Solo se escucharon unos ronquidos y el sonido de la televisión. Por lo que pasaron con facilidad, pero con cierta precaución aquellos dos. Está vez Lapis sería lista.

Los dos terminaron por llegar al cuarto de Steven. El pequeño cerró la puerta y la rebelde se sentó en la cama. Al terminar de cerrarla, Steven fue a la cama con Lapis, se acostaron los dos abrazados, y se miraron fijamente. El pequeño estaba rojo como tomate, y en sus ojos se veía brillo intenso y parecia que suplicaba algo. Lapis lo entendió con la pura mirada, y esto le provocó que sonriera. Ya sabía lo que quería. Después de unos segundos de silencio, la rebelde hablo.

-Quítate los pantalones.

El pequeño se sonrojó y asintió. Se los quito torpemente, sin dejar de ver el rostro de Lapis. La cuál sonreía levemente y estaba roja como un tomate.

-También los bóxers -agregó.

No hizo ningún gesto está vez, solo lo hizo.

-Te da vergüenza? -murmuró Lapis mientras se acercaba al cuello de Steven y lo besaba dulcemente.

-Algo -contestó con timidez.

Lapis lo beso con dulzura. Para que después le preguntará.

-Enserio quieres hacerlo?.

-Tu quieres? -respondió con voz apenada.

-Si... Si quiero, pero lo importante es si tú quieres.

-Si Lapis... Si quiero.

Ella sonrió y lo beso de nuevo.

•••

Se escuchaban las respiraciones agitadas de los dos, gemidos silenciosos y el sonido de besos cariñosos. La rebelde se quedaba quieta, mientras besaba a el pequeño, dejando que el se moviera a su gusto. Entraba y salía de su intimidad, mientras Lapis lo miraba, sonrojada a más no poder, como el pequeño se esforzaba y como su mirada se llenaba de Amor. También tenía esa expresión ella. Esa expresión de estar anonadada o anonadado de amor, donde uno no es consciente de su alrededor, donde las preocupaciones se esfuman y donde solo importas tu y tu pareja. En donde sin la necesidad de hablar se comunican por miradas y expresiones. Parecieran que estuvieran conectados, que a decir verdad lo están.

El pequeño sin dudas era el que jadeaba más, y más lo gozaba. Intentaba aguantar pero a cada metida que daba, su fuerza se le iba. La rebelde gemía una que otra vez y ayudaba a el pequeño con la labor que estaba haciendo, se movía con el de vez en cuando o lo agarraba normalmente a este y lo jalaba suavemente hacia ella. A veces se detenía por completo y miraba a Lapis. La rebelde lo miraba al igual y lo besaba. No le vieron el problema a lo que hacían, a pesar de la diferencia de personalidades y edad. Y a pesar de las demás adversidades que los amezaban con separarlos. En un año más, eso que hacían, sería oficialmente ilegal para Lapis y probablemente iría derechito a la carcel por eso. Pero en ese momento no lo era y estaban solos y juntos.

Llego el momento de la expresión de intensidad absoluta, de los últimos gemidos del pequeño y de la última vez que entraba a la rebelde. Vertió todo en ella. Y ella respondió con un beso cariñoso en la frente, para después abrazarlo.

Steven la miro y la beso de nuevo. Lapis se sorprendió, puesto a que él intentaba hacer más apasionado aquel beso. Movía su lengua con torpeza, pero mejor que las últimas veces. Provocando que la rebelde se excitara más. Al despegarse el pequeño, pudo ver la cara de su querida rebelde. Una cara sonrojada, vulnerable y linda. Uno empezaba a dudar, si esa era la temible Lapis, que todos respetaban.

-Luces hermosa.

Lapis escucho esto y se sonrojó de más. Le encantaba cuando Steven decía eso. No era a menudo por su timidez constante, pero cuando lo hacía. Provocaba que la piel se le pusiera chinita, su corazón latiera abruptamente y se quedará extasiada de felicidad. Ella reaccionó besando al pequeño con pasión. Era increíble lo que un chico de 13 años, le provocaba a una mujer joven de 17 años. Por tanto beso eufórico, lo termino tumbando a la cama, quedando ella arriba de el. Él respondió bien, no se sentía incomodado por eso, incluso se sentía bien y hasta feliz. Lapis inconscientemente tomó la iniciativa ahora. Besando intensamente los labios de Steven, su cara, su cuello y parte del cuerpo. El pequeño ya se encontraba eréctil de nuevo y la rebelde lo noto en seguida.

En esa misma habitación, habían hecho lo mismo, pero de una manera diferente y mala. Pero en momento de ahora, no lo era en lo absoluto. Simplemente expresaban sus deseos en sus cuerpos. Hasta el pequeño "inocente", besaba el cuerpo de la rebelde por momentos. Besaba lo pechos de ella y sus delicados hombros. Besaría su cuello fino y hermoso, pero a penas si lo lograba por la estatura.

Lapis introdujo el miembro del chico en su intimidad. Ella arriba de él se movió con rapidez, lo hacía casi con desesperación, hambrienta por el pequeño. Steven sentía fuertemente el placer, incluso llego a gemir un poco alto, por lo que la rebelde lo tuvo que silenciar con un beso. Si los encontrarán haciendo eso, ahora sí sería el final definitivo para aquellos dos tórtolos.

-Mírame Steven, déjame ver tu rostro -hablo jadeando, con rostro completamente rojo y con mirada casi perdida en placer.

El pequeño obedeció, igual con la misma expresión, pero con ojos cristalizados por el extremo placer que sentía. Al solo ver, el rostro de Steven, casi sufriendo por el placer. Provocó que Lapis se excitara todavía más. Pronto ella acabaría y el pequeño de igual manera. Lapis se movió con mucha más rapidez, y en su último movimiento. Beso a Steven intensamente. Acabando y silenciando los gemidos altos que lanzaron, para no despertar al padre del pequeño.

Lapis se quedó arriba de el abrazándolo, y Steven permaneció inerte por lo experimentado, a la vez de que la respiración de los dos bajaba a una normal y calmada. El pequeño todavía seguía adentro de la rebelde, y así se quedaron un rato más.

-Te amo -murmuró Lapis, mientras besaba el cachete del pequeño y acariciaba su cabellera.

-Yo también te amo -dijo Steven exhausto, mientras se limpiaba los ojos. Había lagrimeado un poco por la intensidad.

-Si, pero no más que yo -protestó la rebelde, a la vez de que lo besaba en los labios, y al separarse, regalaba un sonrisa cálida.

El pequeño respondió a la sonrisa e igual la beso. Era cierto, Lapis estaba loca por aquel niño, puede sonar extraño, pero era la verdad. Después de todo, así es el amor. No importa la edad, ni las distancias, simplemente importa el amor. Pero siempre seguirá la duda y el misterio, de la veracidad de eso. La única respuesta de esto, será el tiempo mismo y aquellos dos, que se encuentran abrazados amorosamente, acostados en esa cama y estando perdidamente enamorados.

Los dos hablaron toda la noche, se besaron y abrazaron. Lapis se quedó a dormir en la casa de Steven, y antes de que se levantara el padre de este. Los dos salieron arreglados de la casa.

-En que lugar nos encontraremos luego? -preguntó Lapis, mientras abrazaba a el pequeño e inclinaba su cabeza para verlo. Ella seguía siendo más alta que el, después de todo.

-Donde sea. No quisieras salir algún lugar, como al cine? -hablo Steven sonrojado.

-Por qué al cine. No estuviéramos muy expuestos ahí?.

-Si pero... Me gustaría hacer algo, como en las parejas de las películas -dijo mientras se adentraba más al abrazo y se sonrojaba más, por lo que mencionó.

Lapis río un poco. Habían hecho muchas cosas de adultos los dos, pero seguía con esa actitud inocente aún. Parecía un niño inexperimentado e ingenuo. Lo cual lo era, cabe aclarar que todavía, habiéndolo pervertisado un poco. Seguía a veces con su inocencia, la cuál le fascinaba a la rebelde.

-Entonces si. Somos novios después de todo no? -dijo mientras se sonrojaba.

El pequeño se puso rojo como tomate. Nunca se habían nombrado así hasta este momento, el pequeño se ponía nervioso, en solo pensar en ello, todavía después de todo lo que habían hecho, pensar que tenía novia era todavía más vergonzoso y especial para el.

-Somos novios? -preguntó apenado.

-Tu que crees? -al decir esto lo beso tiernamente, tubo que inclinar más la cabeza para lograrlo. Y al terminar de besarlo hablo -claro que somos novios. Unos novios bastante peculiares, pero novios al fin y al cabo.

-Eso me hace muy feliz -dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

Los dos se abrazaron por un rato más largo. El pequeño se paro casi de puntillas para besar a su rebelde, y la rebelde bajo la cabeza para besar a su pequeño. Era extraño ver a una rebelde como Lapis, tan cariñosa, y era extraño el ver a un pequeño como Steven, ser tan animado para besar y demostrar cariño.

Todo terminó con un beso y un "Nos vemos luego". Su despedida duró mucho más de lo que pensaron, ninguno se quería despedir del otro. Pero al final de cuentas lo hicieron.

Steven espero a que Lapis se fuera por completo, saliendo de la vista de este. Una vez ya solo, se preparó para entrar. Pero una voz lo detuvo.

-Steven...

Miro a la dirección de quién le hablo, y se quedó inerte al verla. "¿Vio lo de hace un rato?!. ¿Vio cuando Lapis y Yo nos despedimos y besamos?!"pensó con terror, mientras su corazón latía intensamente y un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo.


	26. Chapter 26

La Rebelde lanzó sin piedad a una mujer al suelo. La agarró del cabello con fuerza e hizo que se cayera en aquel baño de la escuela. Las otras estudiantes al ver esto, salieron de prisa y sin decir ni una sola palabra. Lo menos que querían era recibir algo de Lapis, y conocían bien su fama. No dirían nada, ni harán nada para detenerla.

-Eso querías maldita asquerosa! -gritó con furia, mientras en el suelo le soltaba patadas con gran fuerza.

La agarro nuevamente del cabello, y la lanza a uno de los baños. Su cabeza golpeó contra el muro y termino sentada a lado de un retrete, mientras daba quejidos de dolor la afligida.

-Dime idiota. Te gusto besarlo?! -preguntó Lapis con demasiada furia. Tanta furia, que se veía como lagrimeaba por el coraje.

La mujer se quedó todavía en el suelo. Miro a la rebelde, y dijo casi murmurando mientras sonreía.

-Claro que me gusto. Ahora se por qué tú lo haces con el.

Esto provocó que Lapis se llenara todavía más de odio. Se podría decir que hervía de furia. Apretaba sus puños y se dirigía a donde yacía aquella mujer, la cuál ya tenía varios moretones y raspaduras.

-Maldita!.

Se inclinó a donde estaba, y la golpeó repetidas veces. Solo paro, cuando vio brotar un poco de sangre de su rostro. Ella paro y grito a todo pulmón. Golpeó la pared del baño, y hablo.

-Por qué mierda lo hiciste!. Por qué carajos lo hiciste! -preguntó varias veces con ojos llorosos de la ira que sentía.

Para que después se quedara en silencio, y limpiara rápidamente sus ojos.

-Yo pensé que éramos amigas -dijo Lapis mientras se tapaba la cara de la frustración.

-No lo somos, y nunca lo fuimos -hablo furiosa, en tono alto.

Lapis la miró y no hablo. Si seguía golpeándola probablemente le rompería algo, y no quería correr ese riesgo. Pero en todo caso no faltaba el momento, para que se dejara llevar por sus intensas emociones y moliera a golpes a esa mujer.

-Tu eres la maldita, lo arruinaste todo. Ojalá nuca te hubiera ayudado -la mujer miro sus manos maltratadas y después de una pausa hablo a todo pulmón -Eres una Puta egoísta!.

La rebelde se acercó a ella. Agarro el cuello de su camisa, y la levanto con fuerza.

-Soy una "puta egoísta" eh? -dijo Lapis, a la par de que hacía más fuerte, el movimiento que efectuaba. Causando que la mujer soltara un gemido de dolor.

-Si. Eres una puta egoísta... No sabes cómo me arrepiento de haberte ayudado en ese tonto campamento. Por primera vez tenía amigos, oh bueno, solo tuve uno. Tu solo estabas ahí por el, me usaste para conocerlo más, y yo de estupida deje que los dos se fueran e inclusive ayude a que pasará. Me arruinaste todo con el!. El era mi único amigo!, y tu lo separaste de mi, yo realmente pensé que éramos amigas... Yo realmente pensé, que los tres seríamos buenos amigos -ella ya estaba llorando del coraje y de la tristeza. Pero se calmo y después de un silencio hablo de nuevo -Y te diré otra cosa más... -hablo mientras miraba a la rebelde con odio -No solo lo bese... Hice muchas cosas más con el, y creo que los salimos muy satisfechos -dijo esto último con una mirada de odio.

Lapis no pudo más, la soltó provocando que callerra de nuevo. Y una vez en el piso. Agarro el cráneo de la mujer, levantó su brazo en símbolo de que soltaría un gran golpe, parecia que se desquitaría sin dudas. Y parecía que está vez no se detendría por nada. Aquella mujer lo sabía ciertamente. La rebelde ya dirigía el primer golpe con todo lo que tenía. Solo se escucho un gran estruendo y se vieron que cayeron un par de gotas, a la par de que se gestaba un grito de dolor en aquel baño.

•••

-Steven...

El pequeño miro a la dirección de quién le hablo, y se quedó inerte al verla. "¿Vio lo de hace un rato?!. ¿Vio cuando Lapis y Yo nos despedimos y besamos?!"pensó con terror, mientras su corazón latía intensamente y un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo.

-Si lo vi Steven -hablo sin más, como si hubiera adivinado lo que pensó Steven.

-Peridot -dijo el pequeño con preocupación -No le dirás a nadie verdad?.

La egocéntrica suspiro, mientras miraba al pequeño.

-Si lo haré Steven.

Steven se quedó helado, a la vez de que miraba tembloroso a Peridot.

-Pero... por qué?.

-Por qué, lo que hacen está mal Steven.

Al pequeño se le pusieron los ojos llorosos, miro al suelo apenado y triste. No quería perder a su rebelde de nuevo, y si alguien le decía a Perla lo que estaba sucediendo. Está vez no dudaría en castigar a Lapis, y estaba seguro que no volverían a verse.

-No lo hagas por favor Peridot -suplicó Steven, mientras que las primeras gotas de lagrimas salían de sus ojos tristes.

-Mira lo que te ha hecho Lapis -hablo Peridot triste -Te ha lavado el cerebro Steven. Pero no te preocupes, le pondremos un alto a es...

-NO! -gritó Steven, interrumpiendo a la egocéntrica -No... no lo hagas, yo realmente la amo -dijo mientras se acerca a Peridot y le agarraba las manos -te lo pido por favor Peridot. Yo realmente la...

Steven fue interrumpido por una fuerte cachetada que le propinó Peridot. El pequeño se quedó quieto, mientras le seguían escurriendo lágrimas por el rostro.

-No digas eso Steven -hablo en tono alto -Lo siento pero... Por favor no lo digas... -al decir esto, sus ojos se le cristalizaron.

Steven se quedó en silencio con los ojos llorosos. No entendía nada, de nada. Ahora se sentía culpable, por ver en ese estado a la egocéntrica.

-Peridot...

Peridot lo miró y de imprevisto lo abrazo y lo beso en los labios. El pequeño se quedó confundido al principio. Pero después de que Peridot termino el beso, empezó otro casi en seguida, y en el ella quería hacerlo más salvaje, queriendo meter su lengua inexperta en la boca del pequeño Steven, de tan solo 13 años. Steven se separó del beso abruptamente, empujando a Peridot para poder zafarse.

-Qué es lo que haces? -decía preocupado el pequeño.

-Qué mierda parece Steven?. A puesto que no dices nada cuando ella te lo hace. Y si es así, entonces por qué decir algo cuando yo te lo hago!? -preguntó molesta Peridot -Si esa estupida puede, por qué mierda yo no?.

El pequeño se quedó sin palabras. Ahora no estaba triste, estaba completamente desconcertado y ciertamente aterrado.

-Además. Qué mierda hicieron ustedes dos en tu casa?. Estoy segura que no solo se besaron verdad?.

Steven siguió sin contestar.

-Verdad Steven?.

El pequeño miro al suelo con miedo y siguió callado. Atemorizado por la situación y de las palabras de la egocéntrica.

-Steven!. Respóndeme carajo!.

Al decir esto, lo sujeto fuertemente del brazo y lo jaloneo a ella. Era claro que ella no jugaba, se veía harta de la situación. Harta de que ella nunca tuviera lo que quisiera. Harta de ver a Lapis con Steven, y harta de que este no le hablara como antes.

-Le diré a Perla si no respondes -advirtió Peridot con seriedad.

-No lo hagas por favor...

-Entonces responde!. Tú y Lapis lo hicieron verdad?.

El pequeño no vio opción y tuvo que decir con toda la pena del mundo, y con todo el miedo que tuvo. Incluyendo el hecho que ahora sentía culpa por lo dicho.

-Si.

-Mierda... Maldita estupida de mierda... -se quejó, refiriéndose a la rebelde.

-No le dirás verdad?...

-Si lo haré Steven.

-Pero dijiste que...

-Cállate! -gritó Peridot.

El pequeño estaba intimidado, ya no reconocía a esa amiga suya. No era la dulce, la presumida y graciosa Peridot que conocía. Algo así le pasó con Lapis. Pero la rebelde la guió el amor y en parte la lujuria. Además de que era relativamente menor en cuanto a cambio de comportamiento. Que era lo que guiada Peridot en este momento?.

-No le diré.

Steven la miro con un poco más de alivio, pero el alivio se esfumaria al escuchar lo que Peridot diría a continuación.

-No le diré. Pero nos debemos de besar Steven. Dame lo que le das a Lapis y juro que no le diré nada a Perla, ni a nadie.

Qué opción le quedaba al pequeño?. Claro que termino aceptando, que más le quedaba?. A pesar de que no quería, aceptó. Le importo más Lapis y su "felicidad" con ella, que tener que aguantar algo que no quería.

Y para acabar de poner todo aún peor, los dos se fueron atrás de la casa de Steven. Al lugar donde estuvo con Lapis. Donde tuvo su primera experiencia con el beso subido de tono y con las caricias de la rebelde.

Sería la misma experiencia ahora?. Claro que no sería con su amada rebelde de 17 años. Sería con la egocéntrica de 16 años.

El pequeño temeroso ya se encontraba en el lugar con Peridot, se encontraba parado y Peridot lo miraba con cierto sonrojo y cierta expresión de seriedad.

-Siéntate Steven.

Hizo caso como un sirviente. Se sentó espalda contra la pared y dirigió su mirada a sus manos. Se sentía mal, aceptando aquello.

Peridot se acercó a él, Igual sentándose. Solo para que después, pusiera una de sus manos en la nuca de Steven, y la otra, en la pierna de el. Acercó su cara a el inmovilizando su rostro con su mano, para que después le plantará un beso. Beso que a los segundos se tornó apurado y hasta salvaje. Era inexperta, pero estaba ansiosa por besar por primera vez de forma provocativa, y hacer muchas más cosas lascivas

Por lo que no dudó en meter su lengua, no dudó en meter su mano en los pantalones del pequeño. Lo unico que lo separaba del beso con el pequeño, era las veces que se tenía que apartar para poder respirar un poco.

Peridot paro de besarlo, y desabrocho bruscamente el pantalón de Steven.

-Mierda en verdad se siente bien. Por esto me dejaron verdad? -dijo la egocéntrica a la par de que comenzaba a besar de nuevo a Steven.

El pequeño se apartó bruscamente de la egocéntrica cuando está, entre los besos. Comenzaba a bajarle los pantalones.

-No!, no puedo -grito con desesperación -yo quiero a Lapis -dijo mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban.

-La quieres?.

Steven miro a Peridot con preocupación y con gran tristeza.

-Si de verdad la quieres, tendrás que aceptar esto!. Tú y Lapis causaron esto -hablo con ira, solo para que después hablará -En especial la maldita de Lapis... Mira lo que ella me hace acerté -dijo mientras miraba al pequeño -Si no seguimos, Perla y tu padre se enterarán de Lapis y créeme, no la volverás a ver.

Steven soltó la primera lágrima, y Peridot lo miró con seriedad.

-Tu no eras así Peridot -dijo entre sollozos -Tu eres divertida y eres una gran...

-Ya cállate!. Estoy harta de no poder tener nada. Y carajo no vuelvas hablar de nuevo -advirtió la egocéntrica.

Peridot desabrocho los primeros botones de sus jeans, a la vez de que comenzaba a hablar estando completamente sonrojada.

-Espero estés listo Steven, por qué yo lo estoy.

•••

Lapis y Steven se encontraban en un pequeño parque alejado. La rebelde abrazaba al pequeño, mientras le daba besos en los cachetes. Pero se detuvo cuando de repente, miro en el rostro de su amado, una expresión de angustia y tristeza.

-Qué es lo qué pasa mi pequeño? -preguntó preocupada Lapis.

-No es nada Lapis... -respondió en tono decaído, mientras le daba una sonrisa claramente falsa.

-Vamos Steven. Que es lo qué pasa?. Si no me dices, me sentiré mal.

-No es nada...

-Claro que es algo, yo te amo Steven y si es algo malo que hiciste o algo malo qué te pasó. Yo te escucharé y te apoyaré siempre, si importar que.

El pequeño la miro con ojos llorosos y la abrazo con gran fuerza.

-Lo siento Lapis -dijo con gran tristeza.

-Por qué?.

-Lo siento, pero no sabía qué hacer... Realmente te amo, perdóname -dijo Steven entre lágrimas.

-Que es lo qué pasa?. No logró entender Steven -hablo confundida.

-Lo siento la verdad...

-Deja de sentirlo y dime Steven, dime por favor -Lapis abrazo más fuerte a Steven, mientras que se le generaba una expresión de tristeza.

-No entiendo por qué nos hacen esto -el pequeño dijo entre sollozos -Y no se porque se comportó así Peridot...

-Qué mierda hizo Peridot? -preguntó un poco exaltada.

-Peridot nos vio en mi casa...

Cada vez que el pequeño, difícilmente hablaba de lo que había ocurrido. El odio de la rebelde iba creciendo demasiado rápido. No se lo podría creer al principio, pero esas palabras venían de Steven. Como no creerle a el que le tiene toda la confianza del mundo, a la persona que ama y estima por encima de todos. El pensar que alguien le había hecho algo a su pequeño. La llenaba de ira tremenda, tanta que la antigua rebelde se dejaba notar. Aquella rebelde temeraria y brutal. Aquella personalidad, que le costó demasiado en su pasado. Que la envolvió con toda esa gente despreciable, la desorientó durante varios años y que la había hecho cometer tantos errores. Y ahora como estaba la situación. Un error podría significar mucho, para ella y para Steven, el cuá seguía siendo blando, ingenuo y menor.

Al día siguiente de la conversación. Se dirigió sin falta a la escuela, espero a Peridot y cuando la vio, se dejó llevar por la ira. La agarro bruscamente y comenzó a desquitarse.

En el futuro puede que se arrepienta de lo que hizo.


	27. Chapter 27

La egocéntrica cerró los ojos al momento que vio como la rebelde lanzaba aquel golpe, y los mantuvo así cuando se escucho el sonido del impacto y un gritó alto de ira, en su piel herida por los golpes que había sufrido, sintió como unas cuantas gotas de algo le caían. Abrió los ojos comfundida y miro aquel líquido que le cayó. Solo para que después la mirará todavía en su confusión.

Lagrimas caían del rostro de Lapis, y Peridot solo se quedó quieta al verla así. Su rostro se veía triste y enfadada, mientras alejaba su puño de la pared y volvía a soltar otro grito. Solo para que después se alejará de donde yacía la egocéntrica, tapándose la cara con sus dos manos, queriendo ocultar las lágrimas, las cuales se hacían más abundantes.

-Lapis...

-¡No hables!

Peridot se no recitó palabra alguna, se encontraba desconcertada.

-No puedo maldicion! -gritó con furia la rebelde -Te odio, pero no puedo... -agregó entre sollozos -De que mierda me serviría en todo caso?... Además de que a Steven no le gustaría...

Después de decir esto, trato de limpiarse las lágrimas y volteo a ver a Peridot con una expresión de odio y rechazo.

-Nunca te perdonare Peridot... No entiendo como pudiste hacernos esto... No entiendo... No entiendo cómo pudiste hacérselo a Steven. Dale las gracias, por qué si no fuera por Steven, te juro que te mataría ahora mismo -dijo con un tono de voz casi quebrado y difícil de sostener. Como si pronto rompería en llanto, pero no un llanto de tristeza, si no de ira absoluta.

Lapis se limpió nuevamente las lágrimas, le dio la espalda a Peridot. Y se quedó varios segundos parada

-No vuelvas a acercártele. El ya no te ve como su amiga. Es más, el ya no te ve como nada...

El rostro de Peridot se tornó palido al escuchar esto. Mientras que Lapis, terminara por marcharse del lugar sin siquiera mirarla y sin siquiera decir ni una sola otra palabra. Dejando sola a la egocéntrica la cuál de repente, con su cara llena de heridas y moretones. Comenzó a sentirse realmente mal, ocasionando que lágrimas comenzarán a invadir su cachetes y luego comenzando a llorar silenciosamente, y en cuestión de minutos se convirtiera en un llanto de angustia.

Con esas últimas palabras logró entender todo lo que había hecho por sus celos, y por su necesidad de sentir fuera nuevamente de la "soledad". Ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar en los demás, ni en las consecuencias que le traían sus acciones. Ahora se encontraba herida en un baño, mientras lloraba y se arrepentía. A esto había llegado.

Una explosión de sentimientos la abarcó en ese momento, por un lado se arrepentía por el pequeño y algo por la rebelde, pero seguía sintiendo algo de recelo por esta última. Después de todo la golpeó, y en el pasado no la trato nada bien.

Por lo que no sabía cómo actuar, no sabía qué hacer y no sabía que sentir o que pensar. Confundida y temerosa se encontraba.

Por lo que solo se quedo sentada en donde mismo, con rostro de angustia total y lágrimas recorriendo este. "Por qué tiene que ser todo así?" pensó mientras soltaba un suspiro.

Pronto su hilo de pensamientos y esas sensaciones terribles que tenía. Se verían interrumpidas por una voz fuerte y segura.

-Peridot.

La rubia volteo al escuchar su nombre y sus lágrimas se detuvieron casi al instante al ver de quién se trataba.

-Te lo hizo Lapis no?.

-Eso que mierda te importa?.

-Tranquilízate, no me hagas hacerte más daño del que te hizo esa maldita. Además de que tú no eres con la que estoy enojada.

Peridot la miró con cierto odio, se tallo los ojos y volvió a hablar con un tono serio.

-Qué es lo que quieres Jasper?.

•••

-Ahora a donde vas Steven?!.

El pequeño se encontraba dirigiéndose a la salida de la casa, mientras se disponía a ponerse una sudadera e ignoraba todo lo que le decía aquella mujer.

-Steven!.

La mujer lo agarro del brazo de imprevisto e hizo que la mirara y detuviera.

-Te estoy hablando Steven!.

-Por favor suéltame Perla.

-Tan solo dime a dónde vas?.

Steven no respondió y dirigió su mirada a otro lugar para no verla.

-Por qué me haces esto Steven?... Ya ni siquiera te logró reconocer -dijo la delgada con tono triste, solo para que después de un silencio añadiera -Haré lo que quieras Steven, yo solo quiero verte feliz mi pequeño -al decir esto fue y lo abrazo con fuerza.

Poseía los ojos se le cristalizaron a aquella mujer, no le gustaba ver que su "niño" actuará de ese modo con ella después de todo. Y esto iba en aumento cada vez más, parecía que le atribuía la culpa de todo a Perla y ciertamente era así. Le atribuía todos los males a ella, inclusive la experiencia nada favorable que tuvo con Peridot hace poco. Puesto que pensaba, que si ella no hubiera "intervenido" en su vida. Lapis seguiría con el y Peridot nunca hubiera amenazado con lo otro y no la hubiera dejado de lado. Y por otra parte esto pasaba de igual con Perla, solo que ella culpaba a Lapis de todo.

Siempre el comportamiento humano será un misterio a decir verdad, y todos le atribuirán a alguien o a algo, la culpa de que las cosas fueran a suceder de un modo en específico. Siempre pensando primero en los responsables del problema, y no llegando a concentrarse en buscar alguna solución para dicho el problema en sí.

Después de un pequeño silencio de parte de los dos. Steven todavía en su seriedad y esa expresión nueva suya de frialdad. Por fin rompio aquel silencio, silencio el cuál Perla llego a creer, que resultaba de ayuda para mejorar la relación que tenían.

-Lo que yo quiera?.

-Si mi pequeño, pídeme lo que quieras -hablo con rubor en los cachetes, mientras le plantaba un beso tierno en la frente.

Claramente la ingenuidad de Perla la invadió por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Esto nunca pasaba, pero resulta que realmente le había afectado el comportamiento de Steven hacia ella. El ver qué aceptaba aquel abrazo y por fin en largo rato, lograba escuchar que este le respondiese. La hacía creer torpemente, que su relación de un momento a otro mejoraría, sin siquiera pensar bien en lo que decía, ni en lo que le responderían.

Provocando que aquella mujer delgada y fina, se desconcertará al oír la petición de Steven.

-Quiero que me dejes ver a Lapis como antes.

Perla pelo los ojos, se separó un poco del abrazo en el cuál se encontraba muy adentrada, y miro al pequeño, el cuál hacia contacto visual con ella. Se le veía por su rostro, que hablaba completamente en serio.

-Eso es lo que quiero Perla.

Al decir esto, se alejó del abrazo con frialdad. Perla solo llevo una de sus manos a su rostro, dirigió la mirada a otro lado y entre un suspiro llego a murmurar "Steven..." con algo de angustia y hasta tristeza.

Steven al ver esto solo dejo de mirarla, termino de ponerse la sudadera y hablo de nuevo con seriedad.

-Me lo imagine.

Abrió la puerta de la casa y salió sin siquiera despedirse, sin siquiera mirarla. Sabía que aquellas expresiones eran señales de un "No" absoluto.

Perla solo se quedó inerte. Y después de unos segundos soltó un quejido de ira.

-Mierda! -apretó los puños con fuerza y volvió a gritar -Amatista!.

-Si?! -contestó una voz que provenía desde el piso de arriba de la casa.

-Ven!.

La delgada espero hasta que la adolescente bajara, solo para que después está hablara con su tono relajado de siempre.

-Qué es lo qué pasa?.

-Es Steven, otra vez se fue.

-Y que se supone que quieras, que...

-Síguelo -Hablo Perla con tono serio, interrumpiendo de una manera nada agradable a Amatista.

-Qué?.

-Quiero que lo sigas Amatista -ordenó en voz alta.

Amatista se quedó callada intimidada, mirándola extrañada.

-Dime si es que se encuentra con esa maldita.

-Perla, no crees que... Tal vez exageras un poco? -preguntó la adolescente con preocupación.

-Solo hazlo.

Al decir esto, Perla se fue a la sala de la casa, y amatista todavía en su confusión y hasta miedo por el reciente comportamiento de la delgada mujer. Decidió salir y seguir a Steven, antes de que pudiera perder su rastro.

Obviamente Amatista se encontraba completamente desconcertada de las situaciones de las cuales, casi la obligaban a hacer parte. Parecía extraño pero ella también salía afectada por todo esto a través de las personas que ahora convivía, dando por ejemplo clave a Perla. La cuál a cada día que pasaba tiempo con ella, más se incomodaba y se intimidaba por su comportamiento y sus comentarios de odio hacia la rebelde Lapis. Insultos a Lapis y recalcando constantemente que ella tenía la culpa de todo.

Aquella casa, donde antes se vio felicidad. Ahora estaba adornada por un ambiente constante de rencor, incomodidad y odio. Y esto resultaba en afectar a personas que nada tenían que ver con la situación como Amatista. Incluso el mismo Greg notaba ese tipo de ambiente, además de que le afectaba el hecho de ver a su hijo tan distante. El odio nunca a sido bueno para nadie después de todo.

"Qué tiene de malo amar a alguien Perla?. No entiendo por qué actúas así", pensaba Amatista mientras caminaba por las calles y observaba a lo lejos al pequeño caminar. Una distancia considerable los apartaba y solo la adolescente lo podía mirar a el. Y siguió siguiéndolo hasta que de un momento para otro, se detuvo el "pequeño", sonrió y corrió a abrazar a una mujer mayor que el, para que luego se dieran un beso.

Amatista solo se sorprendió un poco y esbozo una leve sonrisa. Dio media vuelta y regresó por donde partió a seguir al pequeño, camino con calma a la casa. Después de unos minutos regreso a la casa de Steven, se dirigió a la sala y se sentó a un lado de Perla, la cuál seguía con rostro de preocupación y frustración.

-Lo seguiste? -preguntó la mujer con preocupación.

-Si.

-Y adonde se fue?.

-Fue a encontrarse con unos amigos. Creo que irán a jugar videojuegos o algo así.

Perla dio un suspiro de alivio y después volvió a hablar.

-Es un alivio... Gracias Amatista, tenías razón, solo pensé de más.

-No te preocupes Perla, a veces pasa.


	28. Chapter 28

Steven se encontraba ingresando a la casa de Lapis por primera vez y se sorprendió por todo el ambiente diferente de esta. Y era porque, a diferencia de la casa del pequeño, que se encontraba siempre habitada y siempre había ruido de algún tipo. Esta en particular se encontraba desierta y había un silencio total en ella. Los muebles se encontraban en orden y limpios, tenían aspecto de estar casi relucientes, como si no fueran usados casi para nada, pareciera que solo se usarán más que simple decoración.

-Y tus padres? -preguntó el pequeño curioso.

-No están -respondió la rebelde, mientras dejaba su mochila en el lugar de siempre.

-A qué hora llegarán?.

-No lo sé, de seguro llegarán cuando nos vayamos.

-Y eso?.

Lapis soltó un suspiró y se puso a la altura de Steven. Hicieron contacto visual los dos y la rebelde lo beso.

-Ellos no importan, tenemos mejores cosas por qué preocuparnos mi pequeño. Ven vamos a mi cuarto -dijo Lapis en tono dulce.

-Está bien Lapis -murmuró Steven a la vez que esbozaba una sonrisa leve.

De igual manera Steven se llevó otra sorpresa al estar en el cuarto de Lapis. Uno pensaría que el cuarto de la rebelde, sería algo que hiciera honor a su rebeldía, pero no era así a decir verdad. Una habitación simple y bien organizada, a penas unos cuantos discos y varios libros poseía aquella mujer alrededor de su cuarto. Una laptop y uno que otro cuadernos de seguramente la escuela.

Steven curioso se sentó en la orilla de la cama de Lapis, mientras seguía observando el cuarto de esta, la verdad el se imaginó que dicho cuarto se encontrará con un poco más de "personalidad" por así decirlo. Pero era un lugar común y hasta se veía que era poco usado la habitación, pero no tanto como los otros cuartos de la casa.

-Steven.

-Si Lapis?.

-Como te sientes?.

-Bien Lapis, me siento bien. Y tu como te sientes?.

-Bien igual, es solo que...

-Qué ocurre? -preguntó Steven ahora preocupado.

La rebelde se sentó a un lado del pequeño, agarró su mano con cuidado, tomo un corto silencio y con una vista agachada y rostro triste, respondió con algo de preocupación.

-Hablo lo de Peridot... -por fin dijo, mientras seguía cabizbaja. Como si se sintiera avergonzada, temerosa y culpable.

Steven dirigió la mirada al suelo y se quedó sin decir ni una sola palabra. La rebelde noto de inmediato esto y no duro ni unos segundos para que se pusiera realmente triste. Odiaba y le provocaba mucha tristeza, todo lo que su "pequeño" tuvo que haber pasado con Peridot.

-Ya "hable" con ella, y estoy segura que no volverá a molestar.

-Oh... que bien -hablo el pequeño con seriedad.

-Te encuentras de verdad bien Steven?.

Steven se paro de la cama y se puso de frente a Lapis, agarro su rostro y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Solo para que después se separara y con una mirada calmada y hasta amable, le hablara a su Lapis.

-Estoy bien. Y lo estaré así mientras me encuentre contigo.

Los ojos de Lapis se cristalizaron de inmediato, a la vez de que seguía mirando a su pequeño con mejillas rojas.

-Mira todo lo que te he hecho hacer Steven. Esto es mi culpa... Nunca debí de meterme en tu vida y nunca debí de obligarte, a que estuvieras conmigo, realmente yo lo siento Steven... -ya cuando dijo esto, lágrimas comenzaba a caer de su rostro -Lo siento por enamorarme de ti, perdóname.

-No digas eso Lapis -dijo en voz alta Steven -Tu no me obligaste a nada. Fue mi decisión estar contigo... -los ojos de Steven se cristalizaron, y su voz comenzaba cortársele -La culpa de lo que me pase la tengo yo. Yo quise enamórame de ti, yo quise quererte y yo quise pasar por todo esto. Y estoy seguro que pasaría por más solo para estar contigo.

Lapis de ruborizo mucho y comenzó a soltar aún mas lágrimas.

Steven igual con lágrimas en el rostro, agarro con suavidad el rostro de Lapis e hizo que sus labios se encontrarán de nuevo, formando un dulce beso entre los dos. Los dos ya estaban rojos como tomates, llorando, ahora dándose un cálido abrazo y dándose otro beso cariñoso.

Disfrutaron solo de ellos dos en esos simples besos, aquellos segundos parecieron minutos y fueron rodeados por una atmósfera y un silencio completamente agradable y hermoso. No pensaron en nada más que en ellos dos, en lo mucho que se querían y que se amaban a más no poder.

Cuando terminaron con aquel beso tan sentimental. Los dos hicieron contacto visual. Steven le sonreía aún con lágrimas en el rostro y Lapis tenía un rostro triste y sonrojado. Solo para que después el pequeño se le acercara al oído y le susurrara algo. Provocando que la rebelde riera y sonreirá.

-No dejare que nadie te haga daño Steven. Y no dejaré de amarte aunque me obliguen.

-Yo tampoco dejare de amarte Lapis -dijo el pequeño mientras comenzaba a llorar de nuevo -Te juro que no volveremos a pasar algo así Lapis. Perla y cualquiera, tendrán que aceptar, que te amo. Y que necesito estar contigo.

La rebelde sonrió de felicidad y le dio un beso tierno en la frente del pequeño.

-Te amo Steven.

-Te amo Lapis.

Los dos se acostaron en la cama de la rebelde y se dieron un beso mientras se abrazaban con cariño y afecto. Pronto todos tendrán que meterse en la cabeza, que estos dos deben de estar juntos y que nadie puede controlar a nadie, que cualquiera puede querer a quien quiera.

—•—•—

BigDragon500: ¡Claro que si compañero! Aprecio que te guste :3 Y lo vuelvo a decir en esta historia, pensé que no había nadie leyéndola.

LoboHibiky: Sorry dude, así son las cosas con Lapis la rebelde... xd

Coméntenme sus observaciones, o háganme saber si les gusta la historia compañeros. Elvats se despide8)


	29. Chapter 29

Heridas por todo el cuerpo, un ojo morado y moretones por todos lados. Todavía podía sentir el dolor por los golpes. Después de todo no había pasado mucho de aquella golpiza. Pero a pesar de todo ese dolor, nada se comparaba con esas palabras que le había dedicado Lapis con tanto odio, y el arrepentimiento que ahora sentía por lo de Steven. A decir verdad, cuando pasó "eso" no pensó con claridad. Cuando vio al pequeño besar a la rebelde, se sintió traicionada por el y por ella. Se sintió dejada de lado.

De Lapis lo podía aceptar, pero Steven. Cuando vio como lo vio hacer eso, se sintió realmente mal. ¿Pero Steven realmente le había hecho algo malo? Ciertamente no. No había justificación alguna para hacer aquello. Ni siquiera para molestarse. Pero realmente se molesto y se decepciono por así decirlo cuando los vio.

Su madre había hecho un escándalo cuando la vio con todas esas heridas como cualquier otra madre normal lo hubiera hecho. Le pidió información a su hija "¿Qué es lo que te pasó? ¿Quién te hizo esto?" fue lo que pregunto con preocupación una y otra vez, pero ella a pesar de la insistencias de su madre, no dijo ó a su habitación ignorando a su madre y dándole respuestas vagas e insípidas.

No dejaba de pensar en Steven, en lo que le dijo Lapis y lo que le había propuesto Jasper.

Hacia un par de días había pensado todavía en su enojo confesarle a Perla todo lo de Lapis, pero siempre algo la detuvo, un sentimiento profundo que no dejaba que hablara.

Peridot siempre mantuvo algunas emociones suprimidas, no dejaba que salieran simplemente a la luz y se engañaba pensando que realmente no sentía aquello o lo otro.

Durante lo que restaba de día, se quedó pensando en Steven y Lapis. En todo lo que había pasado llevándoselo hasta la misma cama. Y con lágrimas en los ojos y un millón de suspiros de angustia y tristeza, logro dormirse y permitirse un descanso de la culpa y de la tristeza que ahora sentía.

•••

Risas, parloteos y ruidos escandalosos se escuchaban en el aula de Lapis. La rebelde se encontraba desde hacía un rato ahí, era una de las pocas veces que ella había llegado tan temprano a la escuela, ya no recordaba cómo se veía un salón casi vacío, cuando a penas habían llegado unos cuantos alumnos meriodando por el salón y otros platicando en sus pupitres o haciendo la tarea que debían de entregar ese mismo día.

Como las cosas habían cambiado para ella en tan solo unos meses. Miraba atrás a su pasado como esa rebelde problematica, con sus "amigos" desubicados. Las fiestas y uno que otra locura que tuvo por hay. No le gustaba recordar tanto eso, habían momentos rescatables claro, pero habían otros en los que ahora se arrepentía por haber hecho eso y aquello.

Los ruidos seguían y ella seguía sentada en su pupitre, sus brazos cruzados arriba de este y su cabeza posaba en ellos como si se tratara de una almohada. Tenía los ojos cerrados, no había dormido bien, se había quedado despierta pensando en Steven. Se sentía mal por lo que el había pasado y ciertamente lo extrañaba. No podía ni recordar cuántas veces le había dicho te amo ayer en su cuarto, ya extrañaba decirle eso y abrazarlo a pesar de que ayer se la pasó todo el día haciéndolo.

Aún con los ojos cerrados se ruborizó cuando recordó lo que le había dicho aquel pequeño. Le parecía tan maduro ya.

Abrió los ojos para observar los alrededores y se encontró con todos aún hablando en sus pupitres y otros dispersos en su salón, miro un poco más y se encontró con una pareja de novios. Era rápido saber esto pues se comportaban como tales, se hablaban con suma confianza y con voces tenues, se abrazaban y se hablaban al oído y en ningún momento no paraban de sonreír.

La rebelde sonrió al ver esto, bajo un poco la vista y cerró los ojos de nuevo. Al ver aquello no pudo evitarse imaginar el como sería si Steven tuviera su edad, como sería si él fuera en su escuela y hasta como sería si estuviera en su salón. Casi podía verse a ella sentada a un lado de Steven. Los dos abrazados, sonrientes, felices y hablándo de cosas cotidianas como la escuela, sus padres, gustos, a dónde saldrían y que harían. Si fuera así, probablemente no hubieran problemas y valdría la pena ir a la escuela cada día solo para verse con el. Una lástima que así no fueran así las cosas, pero no Importaba

No era como si eso la desanimara. Realmente ama al pequeño y no se separaría de el ni por todos los problemas que tenía que enfrentar, o por los muchos otros qué tal vez enfrentaría en el futuro.

Era curioso pensar así, de esa manera tan decidida y centrada. No por nada dicen que nos cambia el amor tanto, nos sentimos invencibles, llenos de energía, con ganas de querer continuar y no parar. No querer detenerse por un segundo y motivarse aún más. Y esto era sumamente más significativo cuando sabemos que aquella persona especial siente lo mismo por ti.

A pesar de todo, ciertamente la rebelde se sentía feliz de tener a aquel pequeño sonriente.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasó Peridot?

Lapis abrio los ojos y volteara a donde se originaba la voz. Ese simple nombre le provocó que su hilo de pensamientos se cortara. Solo para encontrase con Peridot la cual se dirigía a su pupitre y el que le pregunto la seguía.

-No es nada -respondió la egocéntrica con seriedad.

-¿Como eso podría ser nada?

Continuaron hablando, pero las voces se perdieron entre las habladurías de los otros mientras se alejaban de la rebelde.

Todos tenían la mirada en Peridot. Cada uno la miraba con curiosidad e intriga, miraban su rostro herido a causa de los golpes, sus lentes de siempre ahora rotos unidos con una cinta en el medio para que no se calleran. Y se preguntaban ¿Que le había pasado? ¿Quién se lo hizo? Y ¿Por qué se lo hizo?. Los lentes se habían roto gracias a la paliza que Lapis le había dado. Y ella se encontraba sería, demasiado seria a decir verdad.

Lapis la miró con odio, apretó los puños y simplemente se levantó del pupitre, agarro su mochila y salió del aula.

Mientras que la egocéntrica pudo observarla desde su asiento, gracias a que Lapis había hecho todo esto con acciones bruscas por así decirlo. Peridot bajo la mirada un poco y se le pudo notar una expresión desalentadora y triste solo por ver aquello.

-Ya se me hacía raro que no hubiera dejado la escuela antes -dijo aquel estudiante que se encontraba con Peridot, refiriéndose a Lapis -No sé ni por que sigue viniendo a la escuela esa, algo me dice que se droga o algo así -termino de decir esto con cierto tono burlón a la vez de que sonreía.

La egocéntrica volteo a mirar al compañero con seriedad y este al ver que lo miraba hablo.

-¿Qué? ¿No me crees? Solo mírala, mira cómo actúa. Puede estar muy buena, pero realmente creo que su futuro será una mierda. Lo bueno que soy decente y no voy tras ella como algunos de aquí. Además has escuchado eso de...

-Cállate -interrumpió Peridot con tono alto -Cierra la maldita boca de una vez.

El chico se le quedo viendo, soltó una expresión de desagrado y enojó, y se retiró del lugar. Dejando sola a la egocéntrica aquella. Puso sus manos sobre su rostro, cerró los ojos y suspiro, quedándose así por un momento. Solo para que después una voz mayor y sería le hablara.

-Peridot.

Ella abrió los ojos y retiró sus manos de su rostro, solo para encontrarse con un prefecto de la escuela.

-Puedes venir conmigo. Hay algo muy importante que queremos hablar contigo -dijo con tono amable.

Peridot sabía de que se trataba, no estaba en ningún problema. Era lógico que quería hablar acerca de esas heridas, de esos moretones. Querían ayudarla probablemente y querían saber quién había sido el responsable o la responsable de quién la hubiere dejado así.

Por lo qué asintió y se levantó para ir con aquel prefecto.

•••

-Fue entonces cuando yo y Connie comenzamos a tocar la música -el pequeño tomo una pausa y agregó mientras sonreía y se sonrojaba -Me gustaría tocar esa canción para ti en algún momento... Bueno, solo si es que quieres claro -dijo mientras soltaba una sonrisa.

-Claro que quiero, realmente me encantaría -respondió la rebelde mientras sonreía levemente y dirigía su vista al pasto del parque.

Steven sonrió, se acercó a donde estaba sentada Lapis y con cuidado agarró su rostro provocando que sus miradas se encontrarán. Los dos se sonrieron cariñosamente y se ruborizaron cuando se vieron. Al verla sonreír tan dulcemente, el pequeño llevo sus labios junto a los de ella, dándose un beso rápido y cariñoso.

Ya cuando para cuando el beso concluyó, la rebelde se sonrojó mucho y sonrío aún más.

-Te amo -murmuró Steven mientras la miraba con ojos brillos y tranquilos.

Lapis dirigió la mirada a otro lugar a la vez de que se ponía aún más roja. Si seguía manteniendo contacto visual con el después de eso, probablemente se le saldrían las lágrimas.

El pequeño se se sentó a un lado de la rebelde, agarro tímidamente su mano entrelazándola con la suya y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Lapis, solo para que después apoyará su cabeza en el hombro de ella y sonriera a la vez de que hacía esto.

-Me gustaría que fuéramos algún día a la feria -hablo el pequeño.

La rebelde se quedó en silencio mientras una pequeña sonrisa se le generaba.

-Quisiera subirme contigo a las atracciones, agarrarnos de las manos y ...bueno... eso...

Lapis volteó a ver a Steven y se lo encontró sonrojado a más no poder mientras miraba las manos de los dos y esbozaba una sonrisa.

-Subirnos a la rueda de la fortuna, comprar un poco de algodón de azúcar como en las películas -Steven dejo de mirar las manos de los dos y puso su mirada en Lapis con ese sonrojo notable que tenía -Quisiera hacer muchas cosas contigo...

Lapis sonrió y se ruborizó aún más. Agarro el rostro de Steven con cariño y lo beso con dulzura. Se separó un poco y los dos se miraron a los ojos mientras sonreían con esos cachetes ruborizados. Solo para que Lapis lo besara de nuevo y Steven la abrazara mientras recibía aquel beso cariñoso.

Cuando se separaron, se encontraron mirándose de nuevo como hace un rato. Solo que Lapis en está vez poseía ojos critalizados, mientras una lagrima caía por uno de sus mejillas ruborizadas.

-Lapis... -murmuro el pequeño con cierta preocupación y tristeza al verla de esa manera -¿Que sucede? ¿Estás...

Justo apenas iba de concluir aquello, fue interrumpido por los labios de Lapis. El pequeño no tardó mucho en adentrase de nuevo al beso, provocando que aquella tristeza y preocupación se esfumará en el momento.

Los dos se separon sus labios después de un lapso. Solo para que de nuevo sus miradas se encontrarán para que se perdieran en los ojos del otro, sus corazones latieran con fuerza como si quisieran salirse de sus cuerpos y pareciera como si el tiempo se hiciera detuviese por momentos, se hiciera lento y terminarán en un completo silencio agradable.

Lapis acaricio suavemente la cabellera de Steven, se acercó a él y junto su cabeza con la de suya, a tal punto que pudieran escuchar las respiraciones de los dos y pudieran sentirlas también. El pequeño se quedó inerte y sonrojado. La rebelde puso su mano en la mejilla del pequeño y beso su frente con dulzura.

Se separó de nuevo y le regaló una sonrisa. Steven correspondió a la sonrisa y sus ojos se cristalizaron también.

Los se abrazaron y se dieron un par de besos tiernos más. Hablaron de ellos mismos, rieron y planearon una que otra cosa juntos para hacer luego. Ir a uno que otro lugar tal vez.


	30. Chapter 30

-Cuándo estoy contigo me siento muy bien.

-Siento lo mismo.

La brisa del parque se escucho de nuevo. ¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado ya? Ya era de atardecer y ellos aún no miraban la hora de irse. Oh al menos eso parecía.

-Sabes, yo no he tenido la mejor vida a decir verdad. No me enorgullezco de las cosas que he hecho, no me enorgullezco de muchas cosas la verdad.

-Probablemente no son cosas realmente malas ¿sabes? A veces uno cree que ha hecho cosas malas y no lo son en realidad.

Lapis sonrió y se ruborizó un poco.

-Lo dices porque no sabes las cosas que he hecho...

-Pero aún así, eso ya es cosa del pasado -hizo una pequeña pausa y miro el cielo -Mi papá dice que no debemos de vivir en el pasado, solo debemos de concentrarnos en el presente y así poder guiar bien nuestro rumbo, para no cometer los mismos errores.

-Bueno creo que tiene razón.

-Eso siempre me lo dice después de que me cuenta sobre mi madre. La sigue extrañando mucho, no me lo dice pero me doy cuenta... A veces me hubiera gustado conocerla.

La rebelde se quedó en silencio, se acercó al pequeño y lo abrazo cariñosamente, solo para que después le diera un beso en la frente.

-Tu padre me cae muy bien.

-A el también le caes bien.

-¿Enserio?

-Si. Siempre me apoya cuando discuto con Perla, y me pregunta por ti. Me pregunta si te extraño y eso -dijo el pequeño mientras sonreía junto a la rebelde. Se quedó un par de segundos en silencio y luego pregunto-¿Y tus padres?

-¿Mis padres?

-Si, tus padres. Me gustaría saber algo de ellos si se puede claro -pidió Steven mientras sonreía levemente.

La de la cabellera teñida de azul soltó un suspiro.

-No hay mucho que contar. No me agradan nada y no puedo comprenderlos. Y simplemente... -tomó una pequeña pausa y agregó -Bueno, son unos completos imbeciles, son débiles y los odio... -suspiró de nuevo, parecía triste se veía por sus ojos, pero repentinamente se calmo al sentir la mano del pequeño agarrando la suya. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando sintió esto.

-Lo siento, no sabía...

-No te disculpes, no es nada -mintió la rebelde fingiendo voz normal a la vez de bajaba la mirada -Es la historia de siempre. Peleas, gritos, engaños y siempre mi madre amenazando con el divorcio y conmigo, como si fuera todavía una niña -sonrió levemente -Y de repente se perdonan se reconcilian y al par de días vuelve el caos y se repite el ciclo... Es de locos. Muchos le temen al divorcio de sus padres. Yo no soy una de esas personas... Simplemente deberían de separarse. Deberían de entender, que no funciona lo suyo... -solto un suspiro y la tristeza volvió a su mirada -En especial mi madre debería entenderlo... Ella aún quiere seguir cegada, sigue creyendo qué hay esperanza y la verdad es que ya no la hay... -suspiro de nuevo y sus ojos se cristalizaron -Quisiera que no me importara, pero son mis padres. Puede que odie su forma de actuar pero, aún los sigo queriendo y aún me siguen importando aunque no quisiera...

El pequeño se quedó en silencio. Queria decirle algo pero no sabía qué decir, las palabras no salían de el aunque quisiese, por lo que simplemente escuchaba y abrazaba todavía más a la rebelde.

Era debido a su edad obviamente, a su falta de experiencia. A veces había momentos como este cuando los dos salían, y los dos hablaban, se presentaban temas complejos y el aveces no tenía respuestas y se sentía mal por no poder ayudar a la persona que amaba.

Pero esto solo era cosa de Steven. Lapis por otra parte se sentía liberada y en confianza, no muchos tienen a alguien que aprecian mucho y aman para poder hablar sin impedimentos algunos, para poder ser escuchada y para poder llorar sin ninguna preocupación. Si alguien podía ver vulnerable a la rebelde, era el pequeño y nadie más.

Lapis miro a Steven triste y pensativo. Ella se preocupó al instante y sabía por qué se encontraba así. Por lo que cambio su expresión y se apresuró a hablar.

-No te preocupes, si me sintiera mal por eso no me verías sonreír. Te aseguro que me siento feliz, y eso te lo debo a ti.

Agarro suavemente la cabeza de Steven y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Te amo -murmuró -¿Tu me quieres Steven?

Steven se sonrojó y la miro con seriedad.

-Si, te amo -respondió Steven sonrojado mientras miraba a Lapis.

-Muchas gracias -dijo Lapis bajando la mirada, estándo roja como tómate.

-No hay nada que agradecer, simplemente no me dejes y quédate conmigo.

Los dos se dieron un juntaron de nuevo sus labios, uniéndose en un dulce beso y siguieron observándose.

El pequeño sonrío ruborizado. Solo para que después se disipará un poco el rubor, pusiera una expresión de preocupación, y separara y hablará al recordar algo.

-Ayer vi a Peridot. Se encontraba muy mal...

Todavía no sabía quién le había hecho aquello.

-Lo se, si la mire y lo que le haya pasado se lo merece -dijo con tono hostil.

Steven puso la mirada en Lapis con cierta preocupación.

-¿Por qué lo dices? -preguntó curioso.

-Por lo que te hizo -respondió mientras dirigía su mirada molesta a otro lugar.

-No fue nada Lapis.

-Si lo fue Steven -dijo mientras volvía su mirada con Steven.

-No te preocupes por eso, la verdad no lo fue -hablo bajando la mirada.

-Si me preocupo -soltó con tono alto a la vez de que suspiraba -Después de saber que te hizo eso, yo... Bueno, realmente se merece más...

-No fue mucho la verdad... No fue nada agradable, pero no puedo desearle algo malo... Digo no me hizo daño, solo me beso...

-¿Y que me dices de lo otro? No seas bueno con ella, ella hizo mal, ella te hizo también lo otro... -dijo Lapis con tristeza.

-Lo ¿otro? -preguntó confundido.

-Si. Sé que no es bueno hablar de ello pero... Realmente "eso", no se debería tolerar.

-¿"Eso"? -el pequeño aún en su confusión miro a la rebelde, solo para después agregará con tono relativamente serio y tenue -Ella solo me beso Lapis.

La rebelde no recitó palabra alguna y miro a Steven a los ojos. El estaba serio y claramente se veía su expresión de confusión. Bajo la mirada y le pidió rápidamente que se lo repitiera con voz tenue, primero negando sus palabras y luego pidiendo una respuesta más clara de nuevo. Y así lo hizo el pequeño.

¿Será cierto eso? Steven nunca mentiría y no tenía razones para hacerlo ¿verdad? Sea lo que pasará, Lapis sin dudas le creería al final de cuentas, "como no creerle a el que le tiene toda la confianza del mundo, a la persona que ama y estima por encima de todos".

Además, cuando el pequeño le contó lo de Peridot, el no termino de contarle todo. No pudo hacerlo y Lapis no podía escuchar más de eso a decir verdad. Lo termino pidiendo que no siguiera, y como cualquier otra persona supuso lo peor. Y todo esto llego hacer verídico para ella, cuando en un impulso de ira la egocéntrica lo había "confirmado".

Ahora Peridot avanzaba por los pasillos de la escuela y seguía pensativa. Todavía con las marcas de los golpes y con los anteojos estropeados, sostenidos por una cinta adhesiva.

Se veía diferente, cualquiera que la viese y la conociera, sabía que no era la misma.

Daba hasta cierta tristeza. No había ningún alma en la escuela y ella justo después de un día agotador de múltiples pláticas explicativas a los directivos de la escuela. Logró hacer creer a todos, que nadie la había herido y que se encontraba "bien".

Siguió caminando, hasta que por fin salió del lugar, y al mirar el cielo con las nubes rojizas del atardecer, soltó un suspiro y la invadió una melancolía en todo su ser.

-¿Ya lo pensaste?

Peridot volteó a un lado suyo, y se encontró con aquella mujer sonriéndole de cabellera larga y mirada temeraria.

-Si lo pensé Jasper, y la respuesta es no. No se lo merecen. El no se lo merece...

Jasper la miró con seriedad y expresión de no creerse lo que había escuchado del todo.

-Bueno, eso no me lo espere. Después de que Lapis te hiciera mierda, realmente llegue a pensar que aceptarías.

-Pues no es así. Además, ¿de qué me serviría? -tomó una pausa, la volteo a ver sería y agregó -¿Lo harás?

No contesto, hasta que después de un rato, hablo.

-He estado en su casa últimamente, y hay una mujer la cual parece un problema.

"Perla" pensó la egocéntrica de inmediato.

-¿No lo harás?

Jasper la miro con frialdad, dio media vuelta y se fue sin decir ni una sola palabra más.

Peridot bajo la mirada y soltó otro suspiro a la vez de que su mirada y toda su expresión, se llenaban de preocupación y tristeza. "Debo de decirles, puede que ella lo haga" pensó la egocéntrica, que ahora no parecía tan egocéntrica.

Los ojos se le habían cristalizado y tuvo que tallarlos para quitarse esas tristeza, para que luego se dispusiera para ir a casa. Pasando por la parada de autobuses que en algún momento espero junto con Lapis, luego subiendo al autobús donde sus dos únicos amigos, el pequeño y la rebelde, hablaron con ella y la acompañaron. Todo para que terminara caminando y quedando al frente de la puerta de su casa. Solo para que fuera detenida, por dos voces que discutían a un lado de su casa.

Era Greg y Perla. Aunque Perla era lo única que levantaba la voz y había una persona extra que se veía un poco callada e incómodada por la situación.

El nombre del pequeño se hacía presente demasiadas veces junto al de la rebelde mientras discutían. Parecía que el mundo ahora se concentraba en aquellos dos y solo parecia que había problemas y conflictos hoy en día, y todo tenía alguna especie de relación con Lapis.

Peridot volvió su mirada a la puerta y entro a su casa. Observo los alrededores, dejo caer la mochila y se quedó quieta en silencio. "Tal vez todo esto se hubiera evitado, si yo hubiera ido a ver las estrellas aquel día en el campamento".


	31. Chapter 31

El silencio era absoluto en el departamento de Perla y aún cuando ellas estaban ahí en la cocina, se sentía una gran soledad en todo el lugar.

Todo estaba implacable como usualmente se esperaría de la esbelta Perla, todo estaba limpio y todo se veía nuevo. Por la expresión de Amatista, se veía que no le gustaba estar ahí. Era claro que solo era un simple departamento y uno envidiable, pero aún así habían muchos factores que le disgustaban con respecto al lugar y con respecto a Perla por supuesto.

La cuál ahora no parecía conocerla del todo. Ahora ciertamente la desconocía.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede ahora?

El silencio fue roto y Amatista no se había dado cuenta que la había estado mirando todo este tiempo con esa expresión y esa mirada de aquellas que mostraban molestia y desacuerdo total. Se veía como si la juzgará, como si la culpará.

-Te estoy hablando -preguntó ahora con un tono más alto y agresivo.

Ella dirigió su mirada a otro lugar a la par de que suspiraba pesadamente. Perla se mostró molesta al ver eso.

-No tengo tiempo para estas estupideces -soltó con tono amargo -Ya tengo demasiado con la puta de Lapis.

Amatista gruño y se levantó del banco en donde yacía sentada. Ya no quería estar ahí, era muy anormal escucharla diciendo ese tipo de palabras puesto a que no era de ella y no recordaba en el pasado que se comportara de ese modo. Dio un par de pasos por la habitación que era la sala junto a la cocina, y en un punto dado del transcurso paro, la miro y de repente hablo disgustada.

-Deberías de detener esto Perla -dijo mientras seguía mirándola con seriedad -Hazlo por Steven maldita sea.

-Eso es lo que estoy haciendo Amatista, todo lo he hecho por el. Trato de salvarlo de ella -se acercó un poco y la miro de frente -Y eso no parecen entenderlo ni tu, ni Greg. Steven es solo un niño aún, el es muy joven. Todavía no comprende lo que es bueno para el...

-No, el ya no es un niño Perla y el la quiere. Ya sabe lo que es el amor y por supuesto que quiere amar. Y solo por que ella no sea de la misma edad que el y no te agrade, no quiere decir que puedas dejar que no se amen.

-Tu que vas a saber Amatista -dijo mientras daba otro par de pasos al frente.

-Se que es una mierda negarle a alguien amar por unos cuantos años más Perla. Todo por una estupida diferencia de edad.

-¿Diferencia de edad? -preguntó Perla mientras sonreía incrédula -Esto no es por eso y eso muestra que aún no sabes nada de esto. La edad de ellos es lo de menos.

-¿De que hablas?

-Ojalá solo fuera la edad... Ella es el problema Amtista, esa asquerosa -dijo mientras apretaba sus puños con odio -Tu no la conoces, tú no la vistes cuando hizo eso.

-¿Hizo qué?

-Cuando le metió su sucia lengua en el, en mi Steven. Esa perra... -Perla sintió asco y rabia con tan solo recordarlo -Pero ya he estado checando las cosas. Y si no quiere alejarse de él, entonces haré que la alejen.

-¡¿De qué diablos hablas Perla?! Ya ni si quiera se ven.

-¡No me mientas! ¡Claro que se ven! No soy estupida...

Amatista se quedó inerte y se quedó en silencio. Perla cruzo los brazos y hablo antes de que la más baja lo hiciese.

-Obviamente lo sé, cualquiera se daría cuenta -tomó un silencio y dio un par de pasos acercándose a la adolescente de cabellera larga -Pero eso se detendrá, no sé qué edad tenga exactamente, pero es obvio que supera los 15 o 16, y eso es suficiente para que la obliguen y quede marcada como lo que es. Un simple mal para la sociedad.

-No... No creo que deberías hacerlo aún a Steven le afectará mucho esto... -suspiró angustiada y agregó -Además solo lo beso. ¡Eso es común! Experimentar con ese tipo de cosas y eso... ¿ ...Verdad.. ?

-Quisiera que solo lo hubiera besado, pero no fue así.

-¿Como se supone que sabes eso... ? ¿Él te dijo? ¿Los mirastes?

-No, pero yo lo sé.

-Ay dios... ¿Entonces? ¿Por que dices todo eso?

-Supongo que Greg aún no te dijo nada y ni siquiera Steven...

Se alejó de Amatista un poco y se sentó en el sillón de la sala. Soltó un suspiro y miro a Amatista la cual seguía parada, viéndola y ciertamente intrigada.

-¿Qué es lo que sucedió?

-Greg me llamó hace un mes, me informó que Steven estaba actuando extraño y me contó sobre una tal Lapis que lo veía frecuentemente. Qué lo acompañaba a la escuela, que comía con el, que miraba películas, que dormía con Steven y que se alejaba con el a mirar "estrellas" lejos de la vista de todos. A Greg le pareció bien todo esto, ya lo conoces es un idiota.

-Odio que hables de esa forma -comentó Amatista molesta.

-Pues si lo es. No niego que sea una buena persona, es más, esa es la razón por la que es un idiota. Gracias a eso no pudo siquiera ver, y sigue sin ver con que tipo de persona habla su hijo. En un solo día actúe yo, y hago lo que hago por Steven y por lo que Rose consideraría correcto -bajo la mirada con tan solo pronunciar su nombre -Se parece tanto a ella... -soltó mientras sonreía y se ruborizaba levemente -Por eso debo alejarlo de Lapis, por el, y por qué así su madre lo hubiera querido.

-No, así ella no lo hubiera querido. Rose no hubiera dejado que le impidieras amar.

-¿Tu que sabes de ella? No la conociste como yo.

-La conocí lo necesario para saber.

Perla apartó la vista indignada.

-No dirías eso si hubieras visto a Lapis abalanzarse asquerosamente a Steven -otra vez sintió una sabor amargo en la boca, por lo que soltó una pequeña queja -Mierda, esa... Jesus...

-Solo es una de tus exageraciones Perla -hablo Amatista en tono alto -Probablemente solo fueron besos y solo no quieres que Steven crezca y que no esté con Lapis.

Perla la miro con enojo y se levantó del sillón.

-¡Deja de defenderla! ¡¿Como mierda dices que es una exageración mía?! ¡Yo vi la expresión de Steven! ¡Yo vi que no quería besarla y a ella no le importo una mierda eso! -sus ojos se cristalizaron y la ira podía notársele de lejos por su expresión -Dije una mentira mientras veíamos una maldita película, salí del cuarto y espere hasta escucharlo y mirarlo... Y si los escuche...

Amatista bajo la cabeza y comenzó a cuestionarse en serio lo que la delgada le decía mientras está comenzaba a contarle a detalle todo.

Perla podía tener razón, no sabía lo que había visto bien, pero poco a poco se enteraba, había la duda de qué tal vez le mintiera o exagerará de más, pero su expresión y su tono de voz la hacían parecer que decía la verdad. Además de que no conocía ni un poco a la rebelde Lapis.

Apenas la había mirado de lejos con el pequeño y de maneras dulces y amorosas. Besos tiernos y abrazos. Murmullos en el oído y sonrisas junto a sonrojos. Y lo que sabía de ella, era por Steven, que por su voz se veía que realmente la amaba.

No sabía que pensar o que creer de todo eso.

Perla seguía hablando de aquel día, se sorprendió al escuchar el como Lapis había besado lascivamente a Steven sin siquiera esperar su consentimiento. Pero en su cabeza seguía el amor que sentía el pequeño por la rebelde. Ese amor sincero lo había visto en el. Y para ella, eso era todo lo que bastaba.

-Ya no sigas Perla -dijo Amatista con seriedad.

La esbelta la observo y tallo un poco sus ojos. No había parado de explicar con enojo todo aquel día y no había dejado de decir lo mal que estaba, de cada una de las cosas que vio en aquella adolescente de cabellera azul.

-Espero y hayas entendido entonces -soltó Perla aún con recelo -Conozco las personas como Lapis, son de esas buenas para nada que no tienen futuro. Son de esas disque "malas" las cuales son la peste de toda sociedad. Desde que la vi lo supe y...

-Ya no sigas -repitió de nuevo Amatista igual sería -Solo espero y pienses en Steven antes de hacer algo. En lo que el siente y quiere.

Perla se quedó en silencio mientras que miraba como Amatista se alejaba y entraba a su cuarto sin decir más. Suspiro y bajo la cabeza al escuchar como aquella cerraba la puerta de su habitación.

No lo admitiría, pero ahora ella se sentía afectada.

Miro todo el departamento el cual estaba oscuro. Apago la luz tenue que se encontraba prendido en la cocina y a oscuras fue a su cuarto. Su cama ordenada y las paredes grises limpias y sin una pizca de personalidad, la hicieron suspirar de nuevo.

En la casa de Steven todo tenía más color y vida, su departamento por otro lado, carecía demasiado de esto, y la atmósfera de odio y sentimientos intensos de donde vivía el pequeño, era mil veces mejor a esa atmósfera de soledad de su departamento. En donde todo se quedaba igual, en donde prevalecían esos colores negros, blancos y grises todo el tiempo.

Se acostó a dormir y se encontró abrumada de todo los gritos que tuvo que aguantar en el día. Aún escucho a su pequeño gritarle y a Greg diciéndole de la manera más pasiva que dejara pasar lo de Lapis de una vez y también la incorporación de Amatista en todo ese lío.

Al final se sentía mal por todo eso, después de todo se encontraba sola y defendiendo lo que no quería ser defendido. Pero aún así, aunque ciertamente se sintiera hostigada con todo esto, no quería detenerse. Rose no lo permitiría ¿verdad?

"¿Tu lo permitirías Rose?"

De repente pensó en lo de Amatista de hace un rato y comenzó a recordar cómo era Rose antes.

Sus lágrimas no tardaron en salir en cuanto recordó a ella. Tan bondadosa y amable. Tan correcta y tan liberal.

Todo se junto y se quebró, ella no es de piedra después de todo. Ella lloro y lloro. "¿Steven de verdad es feliz con ella?" se preguntó muchas veces en la oscura noche.


	32. Chapter 32

Seguía todavía en el carro. Hace ya unos minutos había salido Steven y como todas las veces recientemente, no le había dirigido la palabra en ningún momento.

Perla se veía decaída y afectada. La noche anterior no había dormido mucho, es más ni un poco. Todo este tema la tenía tan cansada, tan triste y agobiada.

Lo más fácil sería dejarlo todo ahí, dejar de pelear, necesitaba cariño ahora. Era tan fácil, era tan sencillo hacerlo como entrar a la casa y resolver todo aquello de una vez por todas, y al estar en soledad en aquel auto, pareció decidirlo, pero no sin antes soltar un suspiro lleno pesadez y de repente cubrir su rostro y llorar.

Parecía que el aire se le acaba ya que respiraba casi salvajemente mientras cubría su rostro lleno de lagrimas. Solo para que después de un corto lapso, calmara sus sollozos y su respiración volviera a la casi a la normalidad.

-Tranquila... -se murmuró para ella -Tranquila... -volvió a repetirse para calmarse.

Quito las manos de su cara, limpio sus lágrimas, suspiro y bajo la cabeza.

-Tranquila Perla...

Nada extraño, ella tenía que apoyarse, motivarse y tranquilizarse. Si no era ella, ¿quien sería? ¿Quien la apoyaría?

Se quedó en silencio, sin hacer nada, sin pensar en nada, hasta que en un punto levantó la vista. Observo la casa por el parabrisas y luego la calle, el pasto que estaba a un lado de las banquetas, y luego se centró en una mujer que se encontraba mirando la casa. La casa de Steven y Greg.

La observo tan solo unos segundos, y tan pronto la reconoció su tristeza se esfumó, se lleno de recelo, apretó el volante, para luego bajarse del carro con hostilidad.

Paso por la calle y rápidamente abarco la mirada de la mujer, pero esta solo se quedó quieta y sería mirándola, como si no le temiera a nada. Se hizo un poco para atrás al ver que se le acercaba, pero no mostró mucha impresión todavía así.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

La otra la siguió mirando, hasta que simplemente decidió voltearse, irse de ahí, ahorrarse problemas pero no pudo ciertamente al último momento. De repente sintió como la esbelta agarraba su muñeca y sorprendentemente, le dolía el agarre que ejercía en ella demasiado. Tanto que soltó un quejido tenue y su expresión cambio por el dolor.

-¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí?! -preguntó con furia y apretó aún más la muñeca -¡¿Buscas a Steven no es así?!

-Agh... -gruñó -Mierda, maldita es... ¡Ah! -gritó al sentir aún más fuerza.

-¡Responde! -exigió Perla con rabia.

Haría algo para defenderse, pero no podía, la tenía inmovilizada. No lo creía, Jasper no lo creía. Solo pudo creérselo al mirar los ojos de ella, de esa mujer adulta de piel pálida que solo mostraba odio absoluto. Pudo ver lágrimas también en ellos, pareció que lloraba de coraje, y eso solo hizo que se sometiera completamente a ella, le tuviera miedo y pidiera que parara.

Al tercer "detente" se detuvo, la soltó de forma cruda y Jasper solo agarró su muñeca, sobándola y arrodillándose al no poder mantener de pie a causa del da

-Lárgate de aquí mocosa -soltó Perla todavía con furia en su voz -No te quiero ver aquí.

Jasper aún afligida, la miró con recelo y se apartó todavía sosteniendo su muñeca. Perla dio media vuelta y caminó en dirección a la casa. Ciertamente no había sido un encuentro justo si a eso que acaba de pasar se le podía llamar así, ya que, Jasper aún era joven, realmente seguía siendo una adolescente además de que sorprendentemente, Perla resulto ser mucho más fuerte de lo que se podía ver. Incluso considerando eso, con el justo nivel de coraje, la esbelta podría ser papilla a la que adolescente de cabello azul.

Jasper se retiró enfada del lugar, maldijo y se dio la idea de ir tras ella por mero impulso, pero logró contenerse. Hasta eso, podría resultar en una mala idea hacerlo considerando sus estándares de acciones normales. Incluso Perla además de vencerla físicamente, podría tomar otro tipo de cosas para afectarla, se veía como una de esas mujeres que incluso llamarían a la policía y se aseguraría que fuera castigada según lo que ella consideraba correcto.

Se detuvo en seco al pensarlo, miró en dirección a la casa del pequeño y inmersa aún en odio, pensó en una manera de afectarla aún más profunda de lo normal.

•••

Perla entró a casa, ahora se encontraba un tanto relajada a comparación de hace unos momentos. Se había controlado un poco, pero esto no le terminaría de durar al ver como Steven se movía con apuro pasando con rapidez por la sala junto a su mochila que de la escuela. Esta no parecía tener libros, si no ropas.

Seguía caminando y al percatarse de Perla, agarro unas botellas de un mueble y las metió con rapidez a su mochila para después cerrarla, se la acomodó en la espalda y caminó en dirección hacia la esbelta donde encontraba la puerta principal.

Se veía desde lejos que tenía intenciones de pasar de largo a Perla. Pero al acercarse más, solo pudo llegar al frente de esta, gracias a que ella agarró con rapidez su brazo, deteniéndolo con cierta dureza.

-¿A donde vas? -soltó Perla.

-Déjame Perla...

-¿A donde vas Steven? - volvió a preguntar Perla con un tono más alto.

-Voy con Lapis.

-¿Disculpa?

El pequeño apartó la mano de ella con cierta fuerza. La esbelta se sorprendió y se quedó viéndole sin siquiera parpadear.

-¡Dije que iré con Lapis!

Con tan solo escuchar ese nombre, la expresión de Perla cambió drásticamente a una de enojó.

-¡Steven! ¡Tu no puedes...

-¡NO! -gritó interrumpiéndole -¡Digas lo que digas, no! ¡No me obligarás a no verla! ¡No me obligarás a ya no hablarle! ¡No me obligarás a nada Perla!

Steven la miraba fijamente, había coraje en su voz, por fin le había dirigido la palabra después de tanto tiempo que la había ignorado. En algún punto espero que volviera hablarle, pero nunca creyó que fuera de ese modo.

Fuera por eso o por lo que admitía sin tapujos, Perla se quedó inerte por completo, solo llegó a reaccionar después de unos lapso corto, apretó un poco los puños, volvió a querer tomar la mano de él, pero no se dejó dando unos pasos atrás, y cuando estaba a punto de abrir la boca para hablar, volvió a ser interrumpida por el.

-¡¿Qué es lo que me dirás?! ¡¿Qué es lo que me dirás Perla?! -se tomó un silencio y sintió como su garganta se secaba.

Perla gruñó, se acercó más al pequeño y por fin habló.

-Steven, esto lo hago por tu bien. Yo conozco a las malditas perras como...

-¡No la llames así! ¡No llames así a ella! -gritó y las primeras gotas de lágrimas cayeron al suelo -No le llames así a mi Lapis...

La esbelta se quedó de nuevo quieta, su enojo desapareció al ver como las lágrimas de Steven recorrían sus mejillas.

-Dime... -se le cortó la voz por un momento mientras contenía el llanto y no paraba de sacar lágrimas por sus ojos cristalino -¡Dime una razón por la cual no debería ir! ¡Dime una razón para dejar de verla que tenga sentido! -volvió a luchar con el nudo de su garganta, y después de unos segundos, finalizó con voz tenue -Dame un motivo para dejar de amarla...

Perla lo miró, y al mirarlo cubriendo su rostro intentando parar el mar de lágrimas que no parecía detenerse, se quedó sin habla pareciera gracias a tal imagen. No sabia que decir, y le dolía demasiado ver a su niño así. ¿Realmente ella le provocó eso?

¿Qué debía decir? ¿Qué debía hacer?

No lo sabía, y tuvo que tallarse un poco los ojos al ver como su vista se nublaba gracias a las lágrimas que comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos.


	33. Chapter 33

Un par de gotas de lágrimas cayeron al suelo, Perla volvió a tallarse los ojos, y cuando volteó a ver de nuevo a Steven, lo encontró comenzando a reanudar su camino hacia a la puerta. Esto no lo terminó de hacer, ya que rápidamente volvió a agarrarlo pero ahora con más dureza. Pudo observar su expresión de dolor cuando hizo aquello.

-¡Suéltame!

-¡Espera Steven! -gritó la esbelta y lo atrajo más hacia ella.

Lo detuvo con sus dos manos mientras Steven hacia el intentó de zafarse del agarre. Trataba de hacer más fuerza, pero realmente no podía y a la vez de que eso sucedía, los dos no paraban de expulsar lágrimas y uno que otro sollozo de parte del pequeño.

-¡No puedes irte Steven! ¡No dejare que te vayas, aún eres un niño! -lo agarro con más fuerza y lo puso contra la pared de manera relativamente brusca, esto hizo que Steven soltara un quejido tenue de dolor -¡Le prometí a Rose que te cuidaría! ¡No te dejare ir a ningún lado! ¡TU NO PUEDES DECIDIR POR TI MISMO! ¡NO TE HE DADO PERMISO PARA NADA!

Steven sintió miedo. Su odio se alimento más, pero al no poder hacer nada, simplemente comenzó a llorar con más fuerza, como si al hacerlo de ese modo sus problemas terminarían por desaparecer por completo. Pronto sus lamentos comenzaron a escucharse por toda la casa. Nunca creyó que sería tan duro para el ciertamente, y es que nunca pudo mentalizarse una situación cómo está debido a que, para su desgracia, aún seguía siendo un joven, oh más bien, un niño al cual le faltaba mucho por vivir.

Pronto Perla había parado su llorar, sus expresiones de tristeza se habían esfumado, y su rostro solo podía transmitir odio ahora junto a cierta alteración que podía poner nervioso hasta el más cuerdo. Su antigua imagen ahora yacía bien enterrada al mostrar ese tipo de emociones y comportamiento.

-Mira lo que ha hecho ella -confesó Perla irritada -Solo ha traído problemas...

-Eso no es cierto... -soltó el pequeño entre sollozos y mares de lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

Perla le propinó una fuerte bofetada.

-¡DEJA DE DEFENDERLA! ¡Si lo es! -gritó -¡Tu no lo comprendes, no comprendes nada aún! Eres un niño, necesitas a alguien que te cuide y guíe.

Steven volvió a aumentar su llanto, pero esta vez no fue debido a la impotencia de no poder quitarse a la esbelta, si no que fue debido a que había verdad en parte de lo que decía si se pensaba detenidamente. Era cierto que era un niño solamente, era verdad que no podía elegir por si solo, y aún dependía de ellos en varios sentidos. Si tan solo fuera un poco mayor, probablemente cantaría otro gallo. Era eso, oh simplemente escapaba, se largaba junto con la adolescente de cabellera azul que no seguía las reglas como una vez propuso. Aunque eso viéndolo a futuro y de manera coherente, sería algo muy descabellado.

-¡Tu crees que me gusta tenerte así! ¡Esto lo hago por tu bien! Tu no sabes lo que es mejor para ti...

-¡Tú tampoco sabes que es mejor para el Perla!

La esbelta dejó de apretar, el agarre se hizo menos fuerte a consecuencia de ello, y ella volteó a donde provenía la voz y hubo un completo silencio en toda la casa. Solo se escuchó el llorar del pequeño de una manera más apagada.

-Suéltalo Perla.

Perla observo con amargura al padre de Steven, este se encontraba en los primeros peldaños de la escalera de la casa, se veía completamente serio, algo impresionante para alguien de su personalidad que no salía de la tranquilidad y relajación. Escuchó un par de pasos también, ella volteó debido aquel sonido y en el marco de una puerta de una de las habitaciones, Amatista se encontraba mirándola un tanto horrorizada.

Hubo dos impactos primero hacia Perla, su ira aumentó al verlos ahí, juzgándola sin saber diría ella, pero al regresar a Steven que seguía contra la pared llorando, al ver el rostro del pequeño ahora demacrado por las lágrimas y con una mejilla rojiza a causa de la agresiva acción de hace unos momentos. Al observar esto, sintió como de golpe la preocupación y la culpa le llegaban de súbito.

Se separó de la sorpresa, dejando a Steven suelto, y este al estar por fin libre, se sentó en el suelo con las muñecas a doloridas mientras lloraba en silencio y se cubría los ojos.

Tenía razón, aún seguía siendo un niño.

De repente Perla se vio como la mismísima Lapis, dejando que la cegaran sus emociones y la impulsaran a hacer aquello.

Las lágrimas volvían a caer por los ojos de la esbelta, se llevó sus dos manos cubriéndose la boca y sintió una resequedad completa en la garganta con un sabor ácido y amargo.

Después de todo lo que había hecho, no quedaba del todo bien decir que lo hacía para protegerlo o cuidarlo, aunque esas eran sus sinceras intenciones desde el principio, pero no cabía mucho decirlo con todo lo del momento. Iba hablar, pero las palabras se le fueron robadas pareciera.

Greg terminó de bajar la escalera y se comenzó acercar con Steven, Amatista también dio un par de pasos acercándose para ver un poco mejor, y siguió en la distancia mirando a Perla con preocupación.

-Steven... -la esbelta insinuó ir hacia el pequeño -Yo...

-No Perla -dijo Greg interrumpiéndola.

Siguió el silencio y Steven calmó mucho más sus sollozos, cuando su padre se puso a un lado suyo inclinándose junto a él.

-Tranquilo campeón -le murmuró con cariño -Esto ya se terminó -abrazó al pequeño mientras este calmaba todavía más sus lágrimas -No llores, recuerda que sigue pendiente lo de Lapis.

Perla los volteó a ver sorprendida.

-No querrás que tu novia te vea así ¿verdad? -pregunto Greg mientras mostraba una sonrisa cálida.

-Greg, Steven es...

-Steven es mi hijo Perla. Te lo diré de nuevo por qué parece que no entiendes, pero tu no eres su madre.

Ella se quedó en silencio y desvió la mirada. En otro momento hubiera respondido, pero ya había hecho daño como para objetar eso, aunque no había nada que objetar.

-Le dije a Steven que invitara a Lapis aquí para hablar.

Perla iba a hablar, pero él le ganó.

-Y eso no cambiará. No tienes ninguna clase de voto en esta situación, así que puedes quedarte aquí y hablar con Lapis y Steven civilizadamente, o te puedes ir de una vez olvidándote de esto.

Greg se sintió mal al actuar así, y por un momento casi traiciona la dureza que estaba mostrando.

Sería mentira si se dijera que Perla se encontraba tranquila después de oír eso. Apenas se enteraba de algo así, ni siquiera le informaron y era coherente, pues si se le hubieran dicho, era obvio que ella lo evitaría. Y si no hubiera detenido a Steven, probablemente aún no se hubiera enterado de todo el asunto.

-Greg, este es un... -se detuvo, sintió esa fuerte acidez en la boca de nuevo -Agh... -gruñó -¡Haz lo que quieras! ¡Trae a la puta si quieres!

-¡No le digas así! ¡Nunca vuelvas a decirle así! -gritó Steven con furia, se paró de golpe apartando a su padre -¡Enserio te detesto! ¡Te odio demasiado! ¡Te odio! ¡TE ODIO! -gritó lo más fuerte que pudo mientras tomaba su mochila.

Volvió a repetirlo nuevamente y corrió hasta la puerta principal abriéndola bruscamente, y salió de casa.

Nadie lo detuvo y nadie fue por el. Perla apenas alcanzó a decir su nombre, y cuando todo se quedó en silencio, las miradas opresivas llegaron a ella, destacando la de Greg que la miraba enojado y decepcionado.

-No te podías aguantar ¿verdad? -soltó el padre en voz alta -No solo te bastó con pegarle ¿no es cierto?

Perla se quedó unos segundos en silencio, observo los alrededores de la casa y luego rompió a llorar con fuerza, se arrodilló y cubrió su rostro mientras sollozaba, como si de una pequeña se tratara. Se sintió de nuevo abrumada por todo y ni Greg ni Amatista dijeron nada. Ellos dos eran "buenas" personas al final si podría decir de un modo, y la dejaron llorar en silencio sin decirle más.

Mientras eso sucedía ahí, Steven seguía corriendo, tenía lágrimas de coraje y al pasar una cuadras, simplemente se detuvo.

Su respiración era agitada y ya estaba exhausto. La boca la tenía seca, y en su mente el pequeño y inocente Steven, maldecía a Perla con todo su ser. "Maldecía a la maldita" según sus palabras cegadas por el odio.

Salió de la casa para ir con la persona que ama. No dejará que esto se arruine, y si al final no resulta, a él ahora poco le importa seguir lo que le digan. No le importaba las consecuencias ahora si tuviera que hacer eso.

Todo eso era muy poco propio del pequeño, pero, hasta eso había llegado. Estaba harto de Perla, y estaba harto de que fuera tan débil.

Steven siguió caminando, inmerso en sus pensamientos de ira, hasta que en un punto, una voz lo hizo detenerse.

-¿Steven? ¿Qué haces aquí pequeño?

El pequeño volteó hacia la voz que desconocía, y esta volvió a hablar.

-No sabía que te encontraría aquí -confesó sonriendo levemente.

•••

-Lapis, tienes que escucharme por favor.

-Peridot, apártate de mí de una maldita vez quieres -soltó la rebelde con seriedad -¿Quieres que termine lo que hice la última vez? Puedo terminar de destrozar esos lentes si quieres.

La rubia tragó saliva, la cinta adhesiva seguía uniendo sus anteojos, aún servían y realmente se aliviaba de eso ya que no se encontraba en una situación en la que podía darse el lujo de comprarse otros. Pero aún con aquella advertencia, Peridot decidida volvió a hablar

-Lapis, ¡piensa en Steven Jesucristo! -dijo en voz alta.

La insistencia de ella ya era para hartarse, llevaba todo el camino queriendo hablar de algo importante con ella y no más no lo soltaba del todo.

-Vamos Lapis. Es sobre Steven.

La adolescente de cabellera azul dejó de caminar, se detuvo, volteó con Peridot y la tomó del cuello de la camisa.

-No menciones a Steven. Tu no puedes nombrarlo -dijo, y la soltó bruscamente. Era claro que seguía enojada por lo otro.

-Pero Lapis...

-Cállate -siguió su caminata y antes de llegar frente a la casa de Steven, volvió a hablar -No quiero que le hables tampoco a Steven. No te le acerques, oh juro que terminaré lo que empecé la otra vez.

Solo dijo esto, y se dispuso a seguir en su trayecto. Peridot la miró preocupada, se quedó parada en medio de la aquella. Temió un poco de sus palabras, aunque Lapis ahora se había calmado más, y no era como si fuera a cumplir al pie de la letra sus amenazas.

La adolescente del cabello azul llegó a la puerta de la casa de su pequeño. Se extraño un poco al notarla levemente abierta y al escuchar un llorar, terminó por abrirla por completo y entrar para ver que sucedía, solo para encontrarse con una Perla demacrada lamentándose, al padre de Steven cabizbajo y a aquella preadolescente llamada Amatista, muy desalentada y triste.

Todos voltearon a verla cuando entro por completo, y lo primero que dijo al ver esa escena fue un "¿Steven esta bien?".

-Lapis -hablo Greg -Steven salió, fue a buscarte hace rato.

-Oh ok.

Lapis observó a Perla, y como hace ya vario tiempo fue, recordó aquel día cuando ella la descubrió. Cuando la obligó a no ver a Steven y lloro de una manera abismal.

Antes hubiera catalogado a una persona en ese estado como débil, ahora extrañamente a pesar de todo, podía sentir empatía por Perla.

-Cuando llegue Steven hablaremos y cenaremos algo, no debe tardar y disculpa esto... -dijo Greg mientras sobaba su nuca y hacia el intento de sonreír aunque no podía debido a la situación.

-No se preocupe -dijo Lapis y miró a Amatista -Tu debes ser Amatista ¿no?

-Si -contestó con una sonrisa.

La que no seguía las normas correspondió a la sonrisa, y luego se quedó en silencio, y en un punto dado, podía sentir la mirada de odio de Perla. No hizo nada cuando sintió eso, simplemente ignoro esa sensación, y cuando ya había transcurrido algo de tiempo, Lapis rompió el silencio.

-Iré a ver dónde anda Steven, ya se tardo...

-¡¿Por qué el?! -soltó Perla -¡¿Por qué Steven?! ¡¿Por qué mi niño?!

-Perla detente -pidió Greg.

-¡Tantos qué hay, ¿y te vas con alguien menor a ti?!

-¡Perla basta! -exigió Amatista con voz entre cortada.

-¡Tantos qué hay carajo! ¡Y TE VAS CON UN NIÑO MALDITA PEDOFILA! -gritó con odio mientras se paraba -¡POR TU CULPA ME ODIA AHORA! ¡TU LO CAMBIASTES!

Lapis la miró y se quedó en silencio.

-¡¿POR QUE EL, LAPIS?! ¡¿POR QUÉ EL?!

-Porque lo amo.

Una lágrima corrió por la mejilla de la rebelde, oh más bien, de la enamorada Lapis.

-Porque me enamoré de él y no puede evitarlo -confesó con tranquilidad.

Perla de repente no dijo más, por casi arte de magia se quedó en silencio y su odio paro por el momento.

Lapis sacó un poco más de lágrimas, se limpió un par de ellas y de repente recordó todo el camino qué pasó hasta llegar acá. Recordó las miradas, las veces que escuchó aquella etiqueta que despertaba de todo, y el recordatorio y la lucha que tuvo al darse cuenta, que se había enamorado de un dulce niño.

Había sido duro para ella, y se sentía terrible por todo lo que Steven tuve que pasar.

Hubo silencio de nuevo, Lapis se limpió las lágrimas que faltaba, suspiró y sonrió levemente, solo para que después la sonrisa se esfumara, y dejara un rostro triste.

Amatista comenzó a tallarse los ojos gracias a las lágrimas que habían comenzado a caer, y Greg miraba con una sonrisa y ojos cristalizados la situación. Y para terminar, Perla, Perla estaba callada, expectante y impresionada. En todo ese rato, esa joven de cabello azul, se veía como otra, aunque había dudas aún.

La adolescente dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, y volvió a romper el silencio con confianza.

-Ire a ver a Steven -volvió a decirlo de nuevo.

Esta vez nadie objeto nada, solo unos "está bien" y "claro" se escucharon, y Greg comento que vería lo de la comida con una actitud positiva y eso fue todo.

Pareció que todo salió bien, y todo fue simple, oh a menos eso se vio.

Salió de la casa, cerró los ojos y exhaló el aire fresco de a fuera y luego suspiró. Abrió los ojos y observó los alrededores, las casas, la calle y levantó la mirada y se encontró con el cielo oscuro y la luna brillante.

"Igual todo sale bien".

Ya era tarde. Se preguntó cómo estaría Steven en ese momento.

Camino más, y justo cuando salió por completo de la propiedad, se encontró a Peridot, la cual ya no tenía sus lentes, tenía un par de golpes y se veía preocupada y aterrada.

Se acercó más a ella y habló.

-¿Peridot que te... -se detuvo cuando la miró mejor, estaba mucho más lastimada.

-Lapis, es Steven... -dijo mientras lagrimeaba.

-¿Steven que? ¿Qué sucedió? -pregunto alterada.

Peridot comenzó a llorar cuando escuchó eso. Quería hablarle pero pareciera que no encontraba las palabras para decirle lo que sucedido. Y justo cuando las encontró y las escupió rápidamente, la expresión de Lapis se volvió de terror y irremediablemente comenzó a llorar al escuchar aquello.


	34. Chapter 34

-¿Steven? ¿Qué haces aquí pequeño?

El pequeño volteó hacia la voz que desconocía, y esta volvió a hablar.

-No sabía que te encontraría aquí -confesó sonriendo levemente.

Steven la miró confundió de nuevo, pero esta vez de pies a cabeza. Era una joven alta, vestía de una manera parecida a la de Lapis, tenía una cabellera larga blanca, y había una que otra cicatriz en su rostro. Por el silencio que se tomó y el tiempo que la observó, se dio a entender que no la conocía de ningún lado.

-¿Qué sucede pequeño? ¿Lapis no te contó de mi? -pregunto sin deshacer su sonrisa.

-No... ¿Eres su amiga?

-Si, soy su amiga -soltó mientras dio un par de pasos acercando a él -Diría que somos mejores amigas. Y ella si me ha contado mucho sobre ti Steven, me dijo lo que tienen entre ustedes, me ha dicho que eres muy lindo y que de verdad te ama ¿sabes? Te ama mucho... -el pequeño se ruborizó avergonzado mientras ella se acercó más a él -Realmente tenía razón Steven -puso uno de sus dedos en su cabellera rizada y finalizó -Si eres lindo...

El rubor se esfumó y Steven se apartó un poco. La joven dejó de sonreír por unos segundos al ver eso, pero luego volvió a hacerlo de una manera casi abrupta.

-Buscas a Lapis ¿no?

Steven asintió.

-Pues ella me mandó a buscarte. Apenas iba ir a tu casa a buscarte cuando te encontré aquí, que buena suerte la mía encontrarte aquí.

-¿Lapis donde está?

-Cerca de aquí. Ven, yo te llevo con ella -dijo mientras camino un poco alejándose de él.

Steven volvió a mirarla de pies a cabeza con seriedad.

-¿Por que no vino contigo Lapis?

-Preguntas mucho niño -soltó sería.

Steven se quedó en silencio.

-Mejor vámonos de una vez, no falta mucho para que oscurezca.

El pequeño miró al cielo tan solo escuchó eso. Era cierto, el rojizo de las nubes junto a los últimos rayos del sol le hizo saber que no faltaba mucho para que se hiciera de noche.

-Lapis te espera y yo no tengo todo el día. ¿Vendrás o no? -pregunto mientras se acercaba a él -Vamos niño, no estará Peridot si es que a eso le tienes miedo. Muy jodido lo que te hizo.

El pequeño la observó a los ojos un tanto preocupado.

-¿Lapis te contó... ?

-Claro, soy su amiga después de todo.

Steven suspiró y se acercó junto a ella.

-Eso es niño, no perdamos tiempo, no hay que hacer esperar mucho a tu novia.

-¿Como te llamas?

-Jasper -contestó sonrió burlonamente.

Se dispusieron a caminar cuando se dijo aquello sin más, y aunque debido a las circunstancias en las que se encontraban esos dos, uno podría suponer que en la caminata abría un silencio tranquilo y una que otra palabra típica de "quiero conocerte", en este caso no fue así. Había tensión e incomodidad en el ambiente, y no, no fue ciertamente por los momentos en los que Jasper presentó agresividad hacia Steven con empujones y agarres para que se apurara y siguiera su paso, si no que aunque ella sonriera con propósito de agradarle, esa sonrisa no presentaba ni una pizca de simpatía y podía verse por momentos forzada y con cólera.

Hubo un punto en el cuál Steven se había vuelto a extrañar a tal punto de querer volver por donde vino, pero al final no lo hizo y escudo sus acciones por el hecho de ser amiga de Lapis. Además de que concluía en su mente, que así era su manera de actuar al compararla con la antigua personalidad de la adolescente de cabellera azul.

Al pasar unas cuadras doblando a la derecha, yendo recto y luego volviendo a doblar a la derecha, llegaron al lugar pasando unos minutos, quedaba un poco alejado de su casa y de su recorrido que tomaba a la escuela.

Steven observó el lugar, había áreas verdes nada cuidadas por el aspecto del pasto, había botes de basura grandes cerca de ahí, también montículos grandes de arena y rocas alejadas y más a lo lejos empezaban unas cuantas edificaciones mientras que por donde vivía, estaban las muchas casas que conformaban su vecindario. Era un lugar de transición de lo urbano a la ciudad poco concurrido, por lo menos a las altas horas de la tarde cuando empezaba a anochecer, cuando todos llegaban a casa después de un largo día de trabajo o escuela. Había un cartel también en una de las áreas verdes cerca de la banqueta que indicaban que pronto se construirían más casas.

Se sorprendió al principio al ver donde se encontraba, vivía por ahí y no sabía nada del lugar, pero ciertamente al ver la poca circulación de los peatones que había, por no decir que era nula, era coherente decir que no era el único que desconocía dicha parte de su vecindario.

-¿Donde está Lapis?

Fue lo primero que Steven escupió de su boca al terminar de ver los alrededores. Jasper lo miró, se quedó en silencio y se acercó junto a él mientras buscaba con la mirada a la adolescente que fueron a buscar en primer lugar.

-No lo sé -contestó en seco y lo miró -Déjame llamarla.

Steven la miró y esta sacó un celular de su bolsillo, se alejó un poco y comenzó a marcar.

El pequeño se alejó, miró nuevamente el cielo, seguía con aquellos colores del atardecer, pero ahora se veía un azul y el sol ahora no se veía a simple vista. Estaba en lo más bajo probablemente, ocultándose por fin.

-¡Entonces vete al infierno entupida! -gritó Jasper enfadada y el pequeño la miró alertado -¡Te ofrecí desquitarte idiota! ¡Eres una débil como siempre!

Colgó, guardó el teléfono en su bolsillo con enfado, arrugó su rostro mostrando enfado, apretó los puños y gruñó. Luego un silencio absoluto hubo en todo el lugar, un silencio que se sentía que pesaba y recaía en los hombros del pequeño.

-¿Qué sucede... ? -pregunto con precaución pareciera.

Jasper lo miró, apretó más su puño, su expresión siguió dando enojo y dio un par de pasos lentos hacia Steven.

-¿Qué sucede? -volvió a decir Steven y dio unos pasos hacia atrás nervioso.

Jasper no contestó y siguió acercándose.

-¡¿Donde está Lapis?! -gritó nervioso -¡¿Qué está sucediendo?!

Jasper sonrió. Steven al ver la sonrisa retrocedió más, y justo cuando iba girarse para correr y alejarse de ella. La joven grande de cabellera rubia clara, se acercó a él y lo tomó de la camisa, lo jaloneo hacia ella y lo golpeó en el estómago con mucha fuerza en seco. Steven gritó, y el dolor combinado con la incertidumbre, lo hicieron sacar unas cuantas lágrimas.

Jasper lo acercó más a ella enderezándolo, lo tomó de la barbilla y el aturdido por el golpe de hace unos minutos no pudo decir nada.

-Eres un puto niño pero aún así eres lindo, eso me ayudará a cumplir mi promesa -dijo mientras humedeció sus labios resecos con su lengua -Culpa por esto a la perra de Lapis, y a la puta que vive en tu casa.

Dijo y acercó su rostro al del pequeño y lo besó. Steven al sentir los labios de ella y luego su lengua queriendo entrar de una manera bruta a su boca, trató de alejarse con desesperación, cerró sus ojos y sus labios con fuerza mientras seguía lagrimeando.

Jasper apretó con más crudeza su barbilla y por fin su lengua entró en la boca del pequeño, exploró toda su cavidad bucal, Steven comenzó a llorar y su expresión de desagrado se hizo notar mientras que con la otra mano libre de Jasper, ella con la suficiente fuerza jaló la camisa de Steven y la desgarró un poco. Su torso quedó levemente desnudo, y ella lo empujó con fuerza al pasto, el pequeño tan solo cayó, se movió arrastrándose tratando de alejarse de ella pero no lo consiguió. Ella agarró su pie y lo acercó a ella con crudeza, Steven pudo gritar que se detuviera en ese transcurso, que no le hiciera nada por favor y gritó inútilmente por auxilio. La adolescente lo miró con odio al oír eso, por lo que cuando lo acercó a la vez de que Steven trataba de empujarla, ella lo golpeó directamente en el pómulo una vez, luego al escuchar que no se detenía, lo golpeó en el rostro nuevamente y volvió a pegarle en el pómulo de nuevo y este comenzó a sangrar.

Steven comenzó a llorar y sollozar mientras seguía su lucha por alejarse de ella, y lo hizo con más fuerza logrando pararse un poco cuando vio como Jasper lo despojaba de sus pantalones. Nada sirvió al final, y terminó con un ojo hinchado y más lágrimas y gritos salidos de lo más profundo de su alma.

Ella se puso arriba de él y lo inmovilizó por completo, apretó su miembro con fuerza y volvió a querer besarlo, pero el pequeño seguía luchando por no dejarse con desesperación. Jasper con rabia al ver esto, puso sus dos manos alrededor del cuello de Steven y estrujó con fuerza este, con fuerza abismal que calló los gritos y lamentos del pequeño por completo.

-¡Por fin de callas! ¡¿Eh?! -dijo con odio mientras sonreía -¡Te haré callar para siempre mejor! ¡A ver si eso le gusta a Lapis y a esa perra que me amenazo!

El rostro de Steven se tornó rojo debido a la asfixia, con los ojos entrecerrados y sin poder hacer nada, pensó por unos segundos en Lapis y luego no pudo pensar en nada más que el como la vida se le escapaba delante de sus ojos. Miró al cielo el pequeño, ahora estaba oscuro y la luna brillaba.

-Esto te gusta ¿no? Si, esto te gusta pequeña perra -dijo con enfado.

Jasper descargaba su ira en el, expulsaba el resentimiento que guardó de esas dos, en la esbelta que la había humillado no hace mucho, y en Lapis. Dio más fuerzas al agarre, y de repente se detuvo, y Steven cerró los ojos.

-¡Jasper! ¡Detente!

Jasper volteó a donde él gritó se oyó, y fue atacada de repente y tumbada al piso, recibió unos cuantos golpes que no fueron tan graves, y cuando miró bien a su agresora de cabellera rubia, la apartó con fuerza y la golpeó haciendo que esta se cayera al suelo.

-¡¿Es enserio Peridot?! ¡Realmente quieres que te acabe!

La adolescente de lentes se abalanzó contra ella, golpeó nuevamente y uno de sus golpes acertó en provocarle un verdadero dolor a ella. Jasper gruñó, le pegó directamente el rostro y sus lentes completamente dañados, fueron nuevamente destrozados.

La grande continuó, y una vez que Peridot cayó por segunda vez, Jasper la golpeó de manera bruta varias veces en el suelo en dirección a su cabeza.

Jasper agotada, se levantó, la miró en el suelo algo enfadada y luego, no muy lejos de ahí miró a Steven. La expresión de ella cambió un poco al ver al pequeño acostado en el pasto. Observó los alrededores, quiso saber si no había nadie viendo, y como había venido al lugar, así comenzó a alejarse, no sin antes soltar un "no vale la pena" mientras Peridot seguía en el suelo.

Jasper se fue, Peridot golpeada se acercó al pequeño y comenzó a llorar al verlo. Intento cargarlo, llevarlo, lejos de ahí pero no podía, estaba débil y el hacerlo tomaría rato si es que quería llevarlo a casa.

Llevo sus manos al rostro, lloro y sollozo al sentí tal impotencia y se regañó por no decirle a alguien más antes de venir acá de la situación, o si quiera debió llevarse su celular para marcarle a alguien que ayudara en esos momentos. Por suerte Jasper le había comentado acerca de este lugar, por algo pudo llegar hasta allí, aunque, llegó a tarde al final.

-Lo siento Steven... -se disculpó mientras seguía llorando -Iré por alguien... Lo siento tanto... Vendré enseguida... -dijo sollozando y se levantó y se corrió por donde vino.

•••

Lapis observó a su pequeño en el pasto, la camisa rota, los pantalones abajó, sangre en el rostro golpeado y la marca rojiza intensa alrededor de su cuello debido al agarre anterior de Jasper. La adolescente se desplomó al verlo, escuchó el llanto de Perla, miró como ella y Greg lo agarraban entre sus brazos y luego lo cargaban rápidamente al carro.

Las miradas de odio de la esbelta volvieron a despertar hacia Lapis, la miraba llorando aún mientras le recriminaba en sus pensamientos la culpa de esto, que aquello no hubiera pasado si ella no se hubiera involucrado con Steven. Cosa, que si se veía bien, era en parte cierta.

La adolescente de cabellera azul rompió a llorar cuando por fin se llevaron a Steven directamente al hospital, Peridot se quedó con Lapis en silencio, mirándola con los ojos llorosos. Lapis en un punto se levantó llena de ira y dolor, estaba dispuesta a terminar con Jasper. Gritó con todo su ser que la mataría, que la destrozaría mientras la rubia le pedía que se calmara y no hiciera nada. La del cabello azul llegó a empujar violentamente a la rubia por meterse en su camino al ir en busca de Jasper dispuesta a enfrentarla. A la décima petición de que no hiciera nada, y decirle nuevamente que Perla se encargaría de que pagase por lo que hizo aquella. Lapis se desplomó nuevamente y volvió a lamentarse, maldijo a Jasper con todo su ser y luego a ella por no haberlo poder proteger de esto a la persona que amaba. Tenía un nudo en la garganta que le dolía, y llena de odio y culpabilidad por todo eso, lloro mucho más en silencio.

Al pasar las horas, Greg paso por ellas en su carro, se veía realmente triste y no hace mucho había llorado según se veía en su rostro. Les ofreció llevarlas a casa, por lo menos a Peridot pues ya era tarde, Lapis por otra parte pidió ver a Steven.

En el camino les explico la situación del pequeño, y es que, aunque lo encontraron golpeado y demás, solo se quedó inconsciente al final. Lapis suspiró y lloro nuevamente al escucharlo aliviada, pero que aún así, hubo un punto en el que si hubiera muerto si aquel que lo horcaba hubiera seguido por unos segundos más.

Una vez Peridot fue dejada en casa, Greg fue con Lapis hacia el hospital, y durante todo el camino hubo silencio.

Llegaron y fueron directamente a la habitación en donde Steven se encontraba. Lo encontraron durmiendo, Amatista informó que había despertado en un punto y preguntó por Lapis, pero que se encontraba tan cansada y todavía adolorido que alentaron a dormir.

Lapis sonrió al verlo "bien", tenía la heridas pero sin duda estaba tranquilo. Lo abrazo mientras aún dormía y besó su cabellera, Perla observó aquello y solo mostró seriedad para que luego saliera de la habitación al recibir una llamada, diciéndole a Greg que la acompañará cuando apenas contestó.

Solo quedaron en el lugar Steven dormido, Lapis junto a la cama que ocupaba y Amatista sentada concentrada en sus pensamientos. Se escucharon murmullos que venían de afuera, probablemente Greg y Perla hablando y ese típico sonido de hospital. De repente, la adolescente de cabellera azul al estar viendo al pequeño, observando su dulce rostro, su cabello rizado y la s heridas que tenía, se sintió realmente mal al pensar que todo esto, la situación en la cuál Steven estaba en ese momento, era su culpa. Estaba harta de ver a Steven así, estaba harta que fuera lastimado de ese modo, no quería eso, no quería que fuera contagiado por todo el caos que ella podía traer. Se dijo ella misma que lo quería demasiado para verlo sufrir, y ya lo había dañado mucho por lo que veía.

-Lo siento Steven -murmuró mientras sus ojos se cristalizaron.

"Perdóname por todo lo que te he hecho, por todo lo que te he hecho pasar, discúlpame... " pensó y enterró su rostro en el pecho de él abrazándolo entristecida.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo, Perla entró y habló.

-Lapis, puedes salir.

Ella miró a la esbelta, se limpió las lágrimas y asintió. Se levantó, observó nuevamente a Steven detenidamente y después de unos segundos, fue con Perla saliendo de la habitación.

En el pasillo miró a Greg parado un tanto alejado de ella, aún con la mirada decaída. Perla cerró la puerta, y miró a Lapis con seriedad.

-Ya mire lo de Jasper, y de eso me encargaré yo -soltó la esbelta -Esto fue grave, todo esto fue muy peligroso. Unos segundos más y, Steven no lo cuenta.. -dijo y sus ojos se mostraron llorosos.

Lapis se quedó en silencio, limpió las lágrimas que le comenzaban a salir de sus ojos.

-No estoy dispuesta a tolerar esto. Yo y Greg, no podemos ver algo así de nuevo -confesó algo irritada.

Greg se mostró triste, se acercó un poco y habló.

-Steven ya no vivirá conmigo Lapis, se ira no muy lejos de aquí a vivir con Perla, se que lo quieres, se ve por como lo miras y lo tratas, por eso te digo esto primero que nadie -tomo una pausa y volvió a hablar -Todavía podrás verlo, solo será más camino pero, pero desde aquí te pediré que te alejes de él, solo por un tiempo, que se calme todo y Steven pueda tener un poco de espacio para que se componga. Claro, puedes decirle esto con tus palabras si es que quieres.

Perla observó a Greg un tanto enojada, no era las palabras que hubiera escogido ella, pero pronto le diría lo que piensa.

-No creo que despierte hasta mañana, así que, no te preocupes por Steven, ve a casa ahora sí quieres, descansa un poco, Steven estará bien con nosotros. ¿Está bien?

Lapis se talló los ojos y asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Me puedo despedir de el? -pregunto Lapis en tono decaído.

-Si, vamos.

Los dos entraron nuevamente a la habitación mientras que Perla optó por quedarse en el pasillo. Lapis solo entro y se acercó al pequeño que se encontraba acostado. Lo miró con sus ojos cristalizados y sonrió con tristeza, tocó los rizos de él y acercó sus labios a su mejilla y le plantó un dulce beso.

-Te amo Steven... -susurró y luego lo abrazó.

Se alejó del pequeño, y se despidió con un gesto con la mano a Amatista y Greg, después salió por completo de la habitación.

Perla se encontraba espalda contra la pared todavía en el pasillo, Lapis dio un par de pasos con objetivo de salir del lugar y regresar a casa. Solo que, Perla habló, y se detuvo de momento.

-Lapis. Se que ya lo sabes, pero aún así lo diré. Nada de esto hubiera pasado si no te hubieras acercado a Steven... -Perla suspiró, su voz era calmada con toques de tristeza y enojó -Esto es tu culpa al final, y te pidió por favor que ya no vengas, que ya no le hables, que no lo busques por favor... El ya ha tenido suficiente con todo esto... -se tomó un silencio y luego continuó -Si realmente lo amas... Si realmente lo quieres... Por favor ale...

Fue interrumpida. Se escuchó un ruido proveniente de la habitación donde estaba el pequeño, eran voces de alegría pareciese. Perla se acercó un poco para ver que sucedía, y miró que Steven había despertado.

La esbelta volteó al pasillo donde se encontraba Lapis, y esta ya no estaba más allí. Se había ido. Perla bajo la cabeza, suspiró, y luego entró para recibir calurosamente a Steven.


	35. Chapter 35

Las lágrimas aparecieron de nuevo en su rostro, Lapis corrió y corrió después de abandonar aquel pasillo, corrió como nunca en su vida lo había hecho y solo se detuvo cuando simplemente sus piernas ya no la dejaban seguir y el cuerpo le pedía a gritos respirar y descansar.

Se detuvo en el inicio de un semáforo, miró hacia atrás y el hospital ya no se veía a la vista. Cubrió su rostro y ahí en la banqueta se arrodilló y lloró. La gente que circulaba el lugar, se detenían de momentos a ver a aquella antigua rebelde que lloraba en público, había cambiado, pero su fachada de rebeldía seguía ahí, por lo que los comentarios aleatorios de la gente que podrían ver tal situación, no pasaban de decir que lo que fuera que tuviera, probablemente era su culpa o lo merecía. También algunos niños la señalaron preguntando a sus padres el porqué de su llorar, y adolescentes rieron de los chistes amargos de sus amigos referentes a Lapis. Con sus simples miradas juzgaban y comentaban sin saber nada de nada.

La chica de cabellera azul los ignoró, se sumergió más en sus lágrimas por un corto lapso más y las palabras de una mujer preguntando el porqué lloraba la sacó de sus lamentos por segundos. Tan solo le hablo la extraña, ella se levantó del suelo, respondió con un "nada" y siguió corriendo para salir de tal situación y regresar a casa y desahogarse sin interrupciones.

Fue mucho recorrido a pie, pero al final cansada, agotada y llena de lágrimas llegó a su casa. Solo entrar volvió a romperse en llanto en la sala de su casa. Agarro sus cabellos y siguió culpándose una y otra vez por lo sucedido, gritó que no se merecía al pequeño por todo lo que había causado en su vida. Sus padres que por primera vez se encontraban en casa y en armonía, escucharon el escándalo hecho por su hija y corrieron para saber lo que sucedía. La abrazaron, "¿Qué sucede? ¿Lapis, qué pasó?" preguntaron y trataron de tranquilizarla, solo que Lapis al ver esto los apartó con fuerza, les gritó que no tenían derecho de saber y se encerró en su cuarto.

Tocaron mil veces, pidieron que abriera centenares de veces y no hubo respuesta o sonido alejado del llorar de la adolescente. De milagro se quedó dormida después de que sus ojos se parecieron cercarse por fin y terminando rojos de tanto pesar.

No hace falta decir que al día siguiente no fue a la escuela, ni tampoco tuvo las fuerzas para ver a Steven como bien el padre de este la había invitado a despedirse debidamente. Su teléfono sonó varias veces, y al ver el número quien llamaba, supo que venía desde la casa del pequeño, de su amor. No se contuvo nuevamente en llorar, se regañó a sí misma por hacer ese tipo de cosas y decidió no contestar al decirse que no quería causar más problemas, no quería afectar más a Steven.

Sus dos padres llamaron a la puerta nuevamente cuando se dieron cuenta que había despertado, principalmente su madre la llamo en más ocasiones a su hija mientras su padre se limitó a solo unas dos veces, y luego las preguntas volvieron a hacerse presentes. "¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Por que está así?" También se preguntó si le habían hecho algo, si la habían tocado o algo por el estilo, claro que no se dijo de tal modo y se eligieron otras palabras para darse a entender eso, en la mente de los dos progenitores, nunca pensarían que el estado de su única hija se debía al amor de un chico de 13 años, pues ella tenía 17, y tampoco nunca se vio afectada en el pasado tanto por algún asunto del corazón. Con eso, ¿como uno podría adivinar o pensar tal cosa como un problema de esos? Por un momento uno se llegaba a preguntar el pensar de esos dos cuando se enterarán de dicho dato.

Esta vez Lapis no les gritó que la dejaran en paz, pues estaba tan centrada y tan llena de culpa que simplemente ignoro todo a su alrededor. Sus padres después de darse por vencidos se alejaron de la puerta, se dirigieron a la sala y ahí mismo comenzaron a recriminarse lo que sucedía, se puso en juicio sobre su compromiso con su hija, sobre la falta de interés de cada uno y luego esto fue calificado por ellos mismos para saber quién era el peor padre de la casa. Se vieron luego dentro de una leve pelea verbal, que solo fue finalizada al llegar al punto de que tenían que saber lo que sucedía con la adolescente de cabellera azul.

La mañana pasó, ya para la tarde Lapis no salía, seguía en su cuarto encerrada con los ojos rojos de tanto lamento, pero ya había parado su llorar. La hambre ya la había atacado, se sentía un tanto débil ahora junto a un cansancio fuerte. Había dormido anoche, pero no lo suficiente.

El teléfono volvió a sonar y no se necesitaba ver el número para saber de quién se trataba, era el pequeño lo más seguro, claro que era el.

Salió de su habitación cuando el día comenzaba a llegar a su fin, camino hasta la cocina y en el trayecto miró a su padre dormido en la sala, probablemente se quedó así mientras esperaba a que su hija saliera. Lapis bajo la cabeza al notar aquello y volvió a lo suyo. Había salido gracias a esa necesidad primaria del ser humano, por lo que se preparó algo rápido de comida sin importar mucho que fuera, y se sirvió un vaso de agua, el cual tomó de una manera rápida terminando con la resequedad terrible de su boca y su sed.

Comenzó a comer ahí mismo y se detuvo al dar su cuarto bocado, escuchó el teléfono volver a sonar desde su cuarto, miró su plato de comida y sus ojos se cristalizaron, dejó la cuchara en la mesa y llevó sus manos a su rostro y comenzó sollozar, a respirar con cierta alteración para tratar de contenerse. Se regañó de nuevo en sus pensamientos, vaya que se sentía inútil y terrible. ¿Como pudo dejar que eso sucediera? ¿Y por qué se tuvo que acercar a él en primer lugar?

Haciendo las cuentas de todos aquellos momentos terribles y pensando en el que hubiera pasado si no se hubiera involucrado con el, era seguro para ella, que si no la hubiera conocido en esos precisos momentos, el estuviera sonriente, sin preocupaciones ni complicaciones. Era una pena para ella que apenas en este punto se diera cuenta de ello, fue tan ciega antes, tan impulsiva, tan egoísta y se había enamorado perdidamente de él. Seguía estándolo es más, pero eso ahora no tenia cavidad en el asunto según la adolescente de cabellera azul. No, ya no importaba, ahora solo estaba el mejoramiento de el pequeño, el quitarlo de problemas de una vez, el salir por completo de su vida para que ninguna desgracia fuera a volver a suceder.

"Es el fin esto", pensó y su llorar se hizo más fuerte, "Esto es lo que le conviene" se dijo y se lo creyó.

Su padre despertó debido al llorar de su hija y fue directamente con ella a abrazarla para reconfortarla, Lapis solo sintió el abrazo y correspondió débilmente. Puso su rostro en el hombro de su padre y siguió llorando.

-Lapis ¿Qué sucede?

La adolescente se aferró mas al abrazo.

-Dime que te sucede por favor -dijo su padre mientras se aferraba a su hija.

-Lo tengo que dejar ir... -soltó entre lágrimas -Lo tengo que dejar y lo amo tanto padre... -concreto y lloro aún más.

Sin comprender nada, el padre se quedó con ella tratando de calmarla, no haciendo más preguntas y ofreciéndole un hombro en el cuál llorar. Pronto su madre se uniría al regresar a casa, reconfortando a su hija de un asunto que desconocía por completo. Lapis en un punto se quedó dormida en los brazos de ellos, los padres la llevaron a su cuarto con cuidado y la arroparon en su cama.

El día siguiente, aunque el día se vio más triste que el anterior, la adolescente de cabellera azul se vio algo más cansada. Faltó nuevamente a la escuela y durmió mucho más de que lo hizo ayer.

Gracias a su padres esta vez si desayuno aunque no en una hora debida, y ahora que se veía más descansada de lo usual preguntaron sobre lo que le había sucedido, también sobre aquellas llamadas que comenzaba a recibir constantemente. Ella simplemente volvió a ponerse triste tan solo la cuestionaron, dijo que no era nada y volvió a llorar pero no con mucha gravedad. Una vez se calmará, no lloraría hasta el día siguiente a ese en fin de semana, otro día triste en cuál comenzó a llover levemente, cuando después de nuevas veces que le llamarán desde la casa del pequeño, estas se detuvieran por completo por el mediodía para que no volvieran a hablar de nuevo. Para que no volvieran a llamar ni una sola vez más.

En ese punto Lapis abrumada comenzó nuevamente a lamentarse de una manera un tanto igual que al principio. Se dijo que ahora había acabo todo, que no había vuelta atrás, cosa que no fue así ciertamente. Ya que por el domingo, un día el cual todos amanecieron con una lluvia fuerte que no paró si no que empeoró en el transcurso del día. Mientras se encontraba encerrada en su habitación mirando sus discos de música y sus libros de la escuela, en el silencio de su habitación, escuchó como si llamaran a gritos los cuales parecían lejanos. Escuchó su nombre ser pronunciado más de una vez, y a la vez de que ponía más atención al ruido aquel, más podía distinguir como era la voz que la llamaba y donde provenía.

-¡Lapis! -se escuchó desde a fuera de su casa y por el tono aquel, supo de quien se trataba -¡Lapis!

A ella se le cristalizaron los ojos tan solo reconocerlo, pero para comprar que no divagaba ni nada, se asomó con timidez por la ventana para encontrarse con un pequeño de cabellera rizada empapado por la lluvia que seguía una y otra vez llamándola con fervor. Por el aspecto de sus ropas que se encontraban completamente mojadas, era obvio decir que vino hasta allá caminando. Lapis sonrió y las primeras gotas de sus lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos mientras un leve sonrojo le nacía en las mejillas.

Se alejó de la ventana y salió rápidamente del cuarto, atravesó la sala y justo cuando estaba quitando el seguro de la puerta, se detuvo en seco y quedó paralizada por completo.

-¡Lapis! -se escuchó con más claridad -¡Lapis por favor responde!

Y Lapis siguió donde mismo mientras volvía a llenarse de lágrimas. Se cubría los ojos como si quisiera evitar no llorar, como si quisiera ser fuerte aunque eso quedó bien enterrado para ella ahora. Se arrodilló y en el piso lloró aún más a la vez de seguía escuchando el como la llamaba.

Sus lágrimas se detuvieron cuando la voz de él no volvió a hacerse presente, se preocupó y corrió a asomarse por la ventana de nuevo para saber si ya se había ido. Solo miró el carro de Perla con los faroles prendidos mientras la lluvia caía en el, estaba afuera estacionado cuando antes no estaba ahí. Se escuchó una discusión y un llorar, y miró como la Greg acompañaba a su hijo al auto y se subían los dos. Después el carro comenzó a andar y no se volvió a escuchar nada, para ese punto Lapis sintió terror absoluto y comenzó a arrepentirse por no haber abierto hace unos momentos.

Rápidamente corrió nuevamente hacia la puerta, solo alcanzó a ponerse una chamarra y a lo lejos escuchó a sus padres preguntarle a donde se dirigía desconcertados. No contestó y salió de casa dejando la puerta abierta. El carro se había ido por completo, no se veía ni siquiera a lo lejos y al notar eso, corrió mientras sus ojos volvían a derramar lágrimas, preocupada y con miedo se regañó a sí misma, se maldijo y comenzó preguntarse si este era el fin, si aquí terminaba todo lo de ellos.

Realmente cuando dijo que iba salir de su vida para no causar más desgracias, no se imagino que el escucharlo llamarla y visualizar toda la situación, realmente le afectaría de una manera que le ocasionaría tanto miedo y tristeza, puesto a que la idea de no verlo de nuevo la angustiaba de una manera abismal. Mientras corría al pasar las calles varios carros estuvieron por poco de arrollarla, terminó tumbando a un par de personas a la vez que avanzaba y en una de las banquetas qué pasó, ella resbaló y cayó haciéndose raspones y heridas, también mojándose gran parte de la ropa y ensuciándosela, esto más la lluvia que caía sobre ella, ocasionó que terminaría con la ropa mojada.

Siguió avanzando y volvió a caer cuando estaba a medio camino, se ensució aún más pero esta vez con lodo, y en esta ocasión se detuvo para descansar un poco, no fue mucho por qué en un corto lapso continuó, y después de muchos minutos terminó llegando a la casa del pequeño, solo que tan solo llegar se dio cuenta que él no estaba ahí. El carro de Perla no estaba, y ni una luz encendida había en la casa.

Las gotas de lluvia cayendo en su rostro escondieron las lágrimas de ella por completo. Ahora sí había sido el final, y cuando la rubia se le acercará con sus lentes maltratados y unidos con cinta adhesiva, se enteraría que realmente había llegado tarde.

Una vez que le ofreciera refugio en su casa proporcionándole toallas, ella le informaría que Steven se había ido precisamente hace unas horas a vivir con la esbelta. Omitió cosas cuando se lo contó, cosas que harían quebrar más de lo que ya estaba a Lapis, y en medio de uno de los silencios largos, después de que la adolescente de cabellera azul se arrepintiera y sacara lo que tenía que sacar de si en el momento. Cuando aquello pasó y ya había llamado a sus padres para que fueran por ella, Lapis miró a Peridot que se veía también en un estado triste con las heridas que había tenido debido a lo de Jasper, no pudo evitar pensar que aquello también era su culpa y rompió el duro silencio que había sin dejar de mirarla.

-Lo siento Peridot -soltó con seriedad y sus ojos volvieron cristalizarse.

La rubia la miró confundida, y ella sin dejar de verla continuó.

-Lo siento por lo de tus lentes, por haberte golpeado esa vez.

-No te preocupes por eso, ya quedo olvidado...

-No, de verdad lo siento Peridot. También discúlpame por haberte apartado de mí y de Steven... -tan solo decir aquel nombre, un nudo en la garganta por poco la detiene -También discúlpame por no haberte escuchado cuando me advertiste... No sabes como me arrepiento de no haberte hecho caso. Y te doy las gracias... -se detuvo para quitarse una lágrima que comenzó a brotar por su mejilla -Digo... Gracias por ser mi amiga Peridot, aunque yo hice de todo por apartarte -suspiró y sonrió.

La rubia se quitó sus lentes casi obsoletos y comenzó a llorar con tan solo escuchar aquellas palabras. Se acercó con Lapis y la abrazó con muchísima fuerza mientras rompía a llorar intensamente.

-Gracias a ti Lapis... Gracias a ti y también a Steven por ser mis amigos... -dijo entre sollozos.

Rápidamente la adolescente de cabellera azul también lloró tan solo escuchar eso, y antes de irse le dio las gracias por ser su amiga y apoyarla. No le quedaron muchos minutos para que su papá pasara por ella, pero fue lo suficiente para que las dos se compusieran un poco.

Cuando subió al carro de su padre con la ropa sucia y mojada, ella recordó mientras observaba por la ventana del carro como la casa del pequeño se alejaba de su vista, una de las últimas veces que Steven y ella se vieron y conversaron. Fue en su casa, en su cuarto con las luces apagadas mientras de fondo se escuchaba una canción, entre las disculpas de ella hacia el por todo lo que había sucedido, el la besó a ella y los dos se abrazaron como nunca, Steven la invitó a bailar con él al ritmo suave de la música que se escuchaba, coordinando el sonido y su cuerpo, Lapis rodeando el cuello de Steven con sus brazos y pegándose a el momentos antes de que los dos se rieran al ver la diferencia de estaturas que tenían. Parecía como si los papeles se hubieran invertido gracias a ese hecho de alturas, poniendo en el lugar de la mujer al niño de cabellera rizada y el de la adolescente de cabello azul en el del hombre.

Lapis sonrió al recordar aquello, los dos se besaron y se dijeron que se amaban en esa ocasión. Se limpió las lágrimas y suspiró a la vez de que seguía observando por la ventana la ciudad invadida por la lluvia.

•••

Las cosas después de aquí fueron difíciles al principio pero luego todo comenzó a normalizarse. Las primeras semanas fueron de las más difíciles para ella, pero pareciéndole increíble a ella, sus padres le ayudaron mucho a tranquilizarse y terminaron por saber lo del pequeño y ella de una manera un tanto leve por decirlo de una manera, claro que ellos comprendieron el porqué no debían indagar en ello. Pronto regreso a la escuela también con una actitud completamente diferente de lo usual, cosa que ya se veía desde que comenzó a estar con aquel chico de cabellera riza, y Peridot ayudó mucho en su estadía en la escuela considerando todo lo que sucedió.

La opción de encontrarse de nuevo a Steven siempre estuvo ahí, pero ella no lo volvió a ver aunque en muchísimas ocasiones de los primeros meses estuvo a punto de verlo, tan solo considerarlo caía en melancolía larga. Pensó mucho en lo que había dicho Perla, el como ella realmente afectaba la vida de Steven y al final adoptó ese pensamiento de que simplemente él no sería feliz con ella.

Aún lo amaba a pesar de todo y mientras se ponía al corriente con sus estudios y vivía su día a día con lo que ella consideraría de una forma normal, nunca pudo apartar sus pensamientos de él.

La tranquilidad volvió al pasar el tiempo sin embargo, y todo lo sucedido pareció verse enterrado según así lo vieron los de su alrededor. Lapis terminó muy bien el año, cosa que fue increíble considerando su historial académico anterior y tampoco volvió a meterse en líos y ni en ningún conflicto de algún tipo.

—•—•—•—

Aqui acaba el capítulo, y el siguiente es el final de la historia.


	36. Final

Los días pasaron, las semanas y los años. Lapis no es la misma de esos tiempos, ella no es esa rebelde que algún día tomo todo lo que quiso a su modo y le importo una mierda lo demás.

Ella tiene 20 años ahora, sigue estudiando y sigue hablando con la antigua egocéntrica, Peridot. Pareció que al final se entendieron muy bien. Suelen platicar durante periodos largos, hablan de trivialidades, de cosas comunes, de cosas simples.

Lapis está bien y es feliz, oh por lo menos por una parte del tiempo lo es.

Antes cuando tomaba el autobús, iba a la casa de Peridot o se le daba por pasar por aquellos lugares especiales, era inevitable que la melancolía le naciera pensando en aquel nombre de ese pequeño que resonó tantas veces en su cabeza tiempo atrás.

-Steven...

Solía decirlo en vez de pensarlo, pero ya no le dolía tanto como en las primeras veces que lo decía después de aquello.

El tiempo pasa y se curan las heridas y las tristezas. Probablemente el pequeño ya la haya olvidado por completo. Peridot optaba por no comentar nada acerca de el enfrente de Lapis, hasta la misma rubia de lentes le daba tristeza recordar eso en parte, pero no era nada comparado con lo que Lapis sentía.

La rutina y las distracciones fueron de gran ayuda para que todo lo otro quedará atrás, y Lapis la reformada actuaba muy bien ahora. Su cabellera teñida de azul había desaparecido, su fachada de pura rebeldía igual y ahora solo era tranquila y amigable aunque reservada.

El pequeño había sido de gran ayuda para que esto sucediera a decir verdad. Bueno, realmente el había ocasionado que cambiara, el solo y nadie más.

Solo una que otra vez logra ver al padre de el. Se saludan cada vez que se miran pero nunca han tenido una conversación más allá de eso, y todo sigue monótonamente.

Cada mañana se despierta temprano, se queda pensativa aún en la cama y se levanta para comenzar su día. Va a la universidad, convive con uno que otro amigo, sale de clases y toma la parada del autobús para dirigirse a casa. En ocasiones con amigos pero casi siempre sola.

Muy seguido tiende a recordarlo cuando se encuentra en el autobús aunque trate de no hacerlo.

En casa suele relajarse, suele llamar a alguno de sus amigos y quedar para salir y llegar a casa después de un rato. Al día siguiente por la mañana, todo su día se repite casi al pie de la letra, como un ciclo con ciertas diferencias diminutas.

Van varias veces que la han invitado a salir en una que otra reunión con amigos. Ella se niega la mayor parte del tiempo, pero una que otra vez suele aceptar, todo para que al terminar la cita, nunca se vuelva a repetir con la persona que le había invitado.

Lapis aún no entiende lo qué pasa acerca de eso, no se siente tan conforme con eso de salir. Siente que lo necesita para entretenerse, aliviarse un poco y eso, pero no puede y siente que hace falta algo por hacer antes de eso.

Suele levantarse llorando por malos sueños, suele sentir nostalgia al escuchar esa canción que le trae recuerdos de el y en contadas ocasiones cuando toma junto a Peridot, termina hablando del pequeño y llorando sin remedio. Lo extraña aún, se siente mal por lo que no hizo y no puede hacer nada para remediarlo.

Pero aún así, el tiempo lo cura todo ¿no?

Cada mañana se despierta temprano, se queda pensativa aún en la cama y se levanta para comenzar su día. Va a la universidad, convive con uno que otro amigo, sale de clases y toma la parada del autobús para dirigirse a casa. En ocasiones con amigos o simplemente sola.

Cuando mira los alrededores del camión recuerda las palabras del pequeño cuando le dijo que su nombre era bonito y que si su cabello era natural. Múltiples conversaciones que había tenido con el le llegan a la cabeza, y a pesar de que sintiera tristeza, no podía evitar sonreír al recordar aquello.

-Steven -murmuraba mientras sonreía y sus ojos llegaban a cristalizarse.

Cada semana era lo mismo y todo se repetía con leves diferencias.

A veces tenía esas ganas de romper la rutina siquiera un poco y optó por hacerlo un día que tenía clases, dejando ver la antigua Lapis por solo un poquitín saltándose un día de universidad.

Todo fue improvisado al llegar a su parada normal de autobús, se subió al transporte y después de pasar donde se bajaba para ir a ir estudiar, dejó que la llevará el autobús a cualquier lugar para ver que sucedía y pasar el rato por un día. Bajo cuando llegó al centro, de ahí recorrió la ciudad un poco, fue al cine y a un par de tiendas. Y en un momento de su trayectoria, le dio por tomar un camino que conducía a su antigua escuela.

No la recordaba tan pequeña, antes parecía tan grande. Se quedó un rato observando hasta que miro a los estudiantes salir al terminar las clases. Sonrío al ver a todos esos adolescentes abandonar con tanta prisa el edificio, hablando con sus amigos y riendo, le trajo reminiscencias del pasado.

Dejo de mirar y decidió caminar hasta la parada de autobuses que en algún momento llego a tomar siempre todos los días.

Llego el autobús y subió, se sentó hasta atras y miro como estudiantes de la escuela a la que fue, abordaban el transporte y se acomodaban en sus asientos. Un recuerdo se le presentó de ella con Steven.

Bajo la mirada y sonrío. Cerró los ojos por un momento y suspiro, solo para después los abriera, dirigiera la vista hacia la ventanilla del autobús permitiéndole ver a los estudiantes dirigiéndose con rapidez para no perder el transporte.

Jóvenes de varios tamaños, con ropas distintas que caracterizaban a cada uno de ellos, cabelleras largas, cortas, cabellos lacios y rizados. "¿Rizados?" pensó rápidamente Lapis, mientras seguía con la mirada una cabellera rizada la cual pronto subía al autobús, ocasionando que lo viera.

Cuando miro el rostro de aquel joven con ese cabello se sonrojó al instante. Reconocería esa cara en cualquier lugar, e incluso sabía de quién estaba acompañado.

Aquel adolescente se sentó junto a una joven de lentes de piel morena.

Eran ese pequeño sonriente llamado Steven, el cual ahora ya no era un pequeño. Ahora era más alto, seguro estaban de la misma altura ahora y ese niño de antes ahora era todo un joven de espalda ancha, cabellera más larga y aspecto tranquilo. Debería tener unos 16 años probablemente.

Se veía un poco más serio a como era antes, pero lo miró sonreír levemente un par de veces y Lapis no podía evitar no quedársele viéndolo. No sabía siquiera cuando había regresado o cuanto tiempo ya llevaba por ahí. Siempre pensó que terminaría en una escuela alejada todo este tiempo, y una solo pregunta se le planteaba en su mente ahora que lo veía ahí. ¿Qué debía ser ahora?

El se encontraba hablando con esa pequeña que hace tanto tiempo no veía. Ella también había crecido y no dejaba de hablar con Steven a la vez de que siempre estaba sonriéndole. A simple vista lo miró conforme, normal, sin ninguna preocupación, sin ningún problema. Se veía feliz, feliz sin ella.

Lapis iba y quería levantarse de inmediato para ir con el y ha hablarle, pero no lo hizo. Solo se quedo sentada y lo observó con aquel sonrojo que no desaparecía.

Miraba como hablaba con Connie, se veía que estaban muy adentrados en su platica y se quedó pensativa observándolos.

Ella sonreía inconscientemente al verlo así, pero a la vez sentía tristeza, se veía tan tranquilo sin ella, como debió de ser siempre, sin apresurar nada, sin tristezas y angustias. No podía evitar preguntarse acerca de todo. ¿Y si realmente si importaba todo lo que le hizo hacer? ¿Y si ella nunca debió de enamorase de el? ¿Y si Perla al final de cuentas siempre tuvo razón?

Tal vez no debió de juntarse con Steven en primer lugar, así el nunca se hubiera enfentrado a todos esos problemas, no hubiera madurado tan pronto y no hubiera sufrido tanto. Por su culpa paso por tanto según como lo veía.

Ojalá hubiera sido diferente en ese entonces. Ojalá no hubiera sido egoísta, ojalá no hubiera sido posesiva y tan impulsiva. Solo así, igual seguirían juntos y fuera feliz junto a él.

Ahora se sentía muy triste mientras analizaba toda la situación. ¿Era su culpa acaso entonces? Si, pues ella ahora creía que así era, y ya durante un largo rato apostaba a que era así. No era algo alejado a la realidad además ese pensamiento.

Tenía unas ganas demenciales de hablarle, pero se contuvo todo el tiempo en el transcurso del viaje mientras lo miraba hablar y se llenaba de tristeza absoluta. Pensó que sería triste no volver hablar con el, pensó que sería lindo que la viese siquiera un poco, que sería bonito poder abrazarlo y pensó que sería espectacular que dijera su nombre tan siquiera una última vez, solo una y asegurase de que el también la recuerda como ella lo recuerda a el.

"¿Pero de que serviría... ? Solo haría problemas y provocaría tristeza en su vida, más conflictivos, y eso si es que todavía me recuerda... " se dijo Lapis con ojos cristalizados. "Tal vez nunca debí dejarlo, y ahora es tarde..."

"Es mejor así".

No fue lo más acertado eso, ni siquiera consideró tanto el pensar de él, pero Lapis así lo creía. Seguía culpándose y se limitó a mirarlo un rato más, podría ser la ultima vez que se permita verlo de nuevo, debe aprovechar. Guardar su imagen en su memoria y recordarlo así como lo veía, feliz. No podía creer como su corazón seguía latiendo como loco al verlo aún después de tanto tiempo, lo seguía amando, pues sacó un par de lágrimas y no podía dejar de mirarlo con aquella mirada llena de brillo, junto a esas mejillas sonrojadas intensamente.

Después de un lapso mínimo, el autobús se detuvo en una parada para subir y dejar a unos cuantos pasajeros. Ella se levantó de su asiento, limpio sus lágrimas y dejo de mirar al adolescente de cabellera rizada con el que había sentido de todo, para que después se dispusiera a abandonar el transporte.

Steven seguía en su platica cuando de repente, al sentir que alguien paso a un lado suyo, se le dio por voltear, encontrándose con la espalda de una joven mujer de cabellera castaña, la cual no pudo dejar de mirarla hasta cuando escucho nuevamente la voz de Connie.

-Steven -dijo al ver que se distrajo -Steven -volvió a repetir en un tono mas alto y el volteó con ella de nuevo -¿Qué sucedió? ¿Te sientes bien?

-Si, estoy bien.

-¿Estás seguro? -pregunto insegura.

-Si, es solo que... No es nada en verdad -dijo mientras volvía su mirada al frente del autobús donde miró a aquella, para que al observar, no se encontrará con nada.

La espalda de aquella mujer había desaparecido de su vista, ya había bajada, la había perdido de su vista. Su curiosidad lo domino e ignorando las palabras de su acompañante, miro por las ventanillas del autobús para ver aquello que vio, solo para lograr verla de nuevo pero aún de espaldas caminando hacia delante sin voltear atrás.

Lapis dio un par de pasos más y se detuvo. Dio media vuelta aún con esa mirada triste y miro el autobús el cual comenzaba a ponerse en marcha de nuevo.

"Nadie necesita a una rebelde en su vida pequeño" se dijo mientras el autobús se encontraba ahora lejos, perdiéndose poco a poco. Bajo la mirada y suspiro.

-Adiós pequeño.

Puso en alto su mirada y una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras que aún poseía sus ojos cristalizados y una mirada llena de nostalgia. Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar sin voltear atrás, todavía con aquella sonrisa. Un brillo en su mirada se hizo presente y siguió su trayecto.

"Gracias por todo Steven".

 **—•—•—•—**

 **[Fin de la parte 5 y final de "No Importa"]**


	37. No Importa OST

•Inbetween Days - The Cure.

•Today - The Smashing Pumpkins.

•Warm Tape - Red Hot Chili Peppers.

•1979 - The Samshing Pumpkins.

•Hollywood Babylon - Misfits.

•Disorder - Joy Division.

•Golden Light - STRFKR.

•Dreams Never End - New Order.

•Nothing's Gonna Hurt You Baby - Cigarettes After Sex.

•Half Person - The Smiths.

•I Remember Nothing - Joy Divison.

•Age of Consent - New Order (Canción para el final, está se encuentra en la multimedia).

Algunas de las canciones con las que me ayudaron a escribir ;w;

No puse todas, y esas son más que nada para ambientar la historia en si. Si gusten escúchenlas, y la de 1979, es como el tema principal de la historia junto a Age of Consent.

¿Qué les pareció la historia? Denme su opinión.

Gracias por leer y comentar 💖💙

* * *

Una noche para los dos solos en el cuarto de el. Besos, abrazos y palabras lindas en lugares hermosos y especiales. Un sin fin de "Te amo" y promesas llenas de amor dichas por uno y por otro. Miradas, sonrojos y timidez en días de pijamada y amistad. Lagrimas y tristeza compartidas al ser descubiertos. Día de campamento y un beso dulce bajo el cielo hermoso lleno de estrellas.

Un intercambio de miradas inocentes por una joven "rebelde" y un pequeño en un autobús.

Fue hermoso haber vivido todo eso para los dos pese a los problemas y las lágrimas que tuvieron que pasar. Sintieron amor y felicidad después de todo, se amaron y se siguieron amando mucho tiempo después.

Ahora hay que vivir con lo que se eligió, seguir adelante y no parar aunque se siga teniendo toda esa tristeza.

 _"Aún después de tantos años me pregunto si realmente he elegido bien a pesar de todo..._

 _...Aunque ahora ya no importa. Te he perdido."_


End file.
